To overcome one's sorrow
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: Her guilt had led to her actions and now she had to live with them, live a life of loneliness and solitude. At least she thought she did until a handsome inu made it his person goal to make her life a living hell! From falling in love, to facing her past what is a poor antisocial hanyou supposed to do? SEQUEL TO FALLING INTO THE PAST TO BEFORE IT ALL STARTED!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to Falling into the past to before it all started! Tsukiko is the main character in this story, so it's a bit different. Inuyasha's courtship of Kikyo will be in this story, as well as meeting the other tachi members relatives. Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Cold silver eyes glanced around her surroundings to ascertain if there was any threat to her anywhere nearby. She stretched her reiki out and felt for the life forces of any living creatures, and she encountered nothing but wild animals. No ningens, no youkai, nothing that was of concern to her. So she dropped from the tree and landed in a crouch next to a small freshwater spring where she could fill her water container. Sometimes it was lonely being out here all alone, but when she thought about the circumstances of her departure she couldn't bring herself to allow herself the longing she felt for her family. She didn't deserve to see them anymore, hell her little brother would never see them...and her mother would never see him.

As soon as she finished filling her water container she decided that a bath was in order as well. So she stood fluidly to her feet and stripped herself from her blue short sleeved haori, then from her black skin tight under suit. No geta adorned her feet, why would she need them when her feet were tougher than rock? Once she was fully unclothed she let her hair down from its' high pony tail and it pooled around her lower legs. She laid Shomeisusaiga against a rock near the edge of the spring before she stepped into the spring and shivered at the cool temperature before submerging herself beneath the depths. She ran her hands through the dark silver strands to cleanse them of any dirt or grime before surfacing again.

But her bathing was obviously not meant to be a long drawn out process like she wanted it to because a rapidly approaching youki aura was closing in on her.

With a sigh she jumped from the spring and threw her clothes back on before drawing Shomeisusaiga and transforming it into its' true form, which was a large broadsword similar to Tetsusaiga, though hers' shone a luminescent pink.

Just as she took her defensive stance a male youkai stepped from the trees across from her. He was obviously an inu with his long silver hair that was held up in a ponytail. His eyes shone a bright vibrant gold that was so common for their race. He was extremely handsome with a rugged yet refined looking face, with two blood red crests on his cheeks that curved down half way across. He wore an off white haori, and hakama, with a bright red sash with golden accents. A large set of armor similar to her father's sat on his shoulders, though his did not cover his upper arms, instead one spike shoulder guard sat on each shoulder, and the bodice was as black as could be, a long white mokomoko hung down to his feet like her father's. He was built like her father as well, standing at almost the same height which made him taller than Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Through her perusal he was taking her in just as ardently, and he seemed to like what he saw.

"Who are you?" She snapped to get his eyes off of her. Sure he was handsome but she was not interested in taking a mate ever! She would go to her grandfather and provide an heir for the Sun clan as she had promised, but then she would end their marriage and go on her own way again after he was mature. No attachments, no emotional ties besides the pup.

He seemed surprised that she was wielding a weapon, and speaking to him in such a manner. "My apologies for staring so blatantly, it is just that inu females are rare. I was surprised to see one, and such a beautiful one at that."

Sweet talking creep! She growled low in her throat and raised her sword threateningly. "I asked who you were! I don't care for what you or anyone else think of me!"

"My name is Mattaki." He spoke clearly and with no irritation at her behavior. "This is the part where you tell me your name." Amusement laced his tone when she stood there staring at him.

"It's none of your business!" She shot back heatedly. His scent was wafting over her senses and he smelled so goddamn good... It was nearly making her swoon with its' headiness. He seemed to sense it too because in a second he had crossed the space between them so that he was standing in front of her. She nearly shrieked in surprise when he was suddenly within her guard.

"You are so young...my scent must be making you delirious." He murmured almost affectionately as he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

At the first touch of his skin against hers a searing heat shot through her but her rational side told her to tell this guy off. She slapped his hand away and back away while she shook the effects of his scent off. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you had better jeep your hands to yourself!"

"And why would I do that?" He chuckled as he followed her steps and advanced on her.

"Because I don't even know you! It's rude to just put your hands on someone like that! Though most youkai would never think of a hanyou as anything to concern themselves with!" It hurt to think that but she had hardened herself to those feelings long ago, after many attempts on her life by ningen, and youkai, just for being what she was. No one had shown her kindness since she had run away from her parents. So this stranger had to be after something to be even conversing with her. She didn't want to fight him if she could avoid it, his youki was as powerful as Sesshomaru's, and even if she won she would be hurting for a long time to come. It was not worth it, if it could be avoided. "What do you want from me?"

He stopped in his tracks and regarded her with strangely warm golden eyes. "You really do not know how inus find their mates?"

She gritted her teeth and snarled at him. "I am not taking a mate ever! So if that's what you came here for you can turn around and go back the way you came!" Her hackles rose as her body prepared itself for a fight.

An odd look crossed his features before he did something unexpected, he threw his head back and laughed at her. And not just a light laugh, but a deep from the belly laugh. "You are such an enigma she who has no name!"

"I have a name asshole!"

He sobered up and wiped away all traces of his previous outburst, though a wide smile was still set across his lips. "Oh yes I am aware, but as you have not told me your name I cannot call you by it can I?" Once again he moved towards her and slowly lifted a hand towards her. "I have an idea of who you are though...Let me take a guess." He made a big show of concentrating on something difficult before a look of divine realization crossed his features. "You would not happen to be Tsukiko the missing heir to the West would you?"

And just like that her stomach dropped into her feet as she scrambled for anything to say to him. But there was nothing because inu females were so rare, and inu hanyou females were unheard of! She was the only one in existence! "What are you going to go and run to my father now?" A bitter edge snaked into her voice but she couldn't be bothered to help it.

"I could." He answered easily though he looked as if he was hesitant to do so. "But I would rather not earn your enmity so soon. Perhaps some other time I will inform your father of our meeting."

"You would risk his anger to keep my secret?" She was skeptical but she could not help but to be pleased that he was not being quite so difficult.

"If you will do something for me." He replied with a wicked smirk.

"And that would be?" She shot back irritably.

"I would like to be able to come and see you whenever I desire to. You are going to be my mate one day I am certain, so I would have free reign to come and see you."

And just like that he had earned her dislike! "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I will never take a mate ever! I'd rather take my chances with my father finding me, then have some lovesick male following me around!" And with that she turned and gathered the rest of her belongings before she stalked into the trees.

Who the hell did he think he was?! She fumed as she stomped through the trees to gods know where. Who the fuck was he to think that he could just claim her like that? Sure he was ungodly handsome, and he radiated power, but that did not mean that she had to roll over and take whatever he gave her! And he still was following her! She could hear the soft footfalls he made as he walked literally two steps behind her and it pissed her off! "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She snapped irritably.

"Why would I do that when I have been looking for you for 1500 years?" He came up beside her and leered down at her, though it had a misplaced hint of warmth in it.

"Pfft yeah right! You have probably fucked a thousand different females and I'm supposed to believe in this love at first sight shit?! Yeah right!" She swatted at a low hanging branch as she passed under it and it poked he rin the face.

"My past relations with other females do not matter here as that is what they are, the past."

"Boy you have an answer for everything don't you? Well you had best make them current relations because you're wasting your time here."

"I do not believe I am. Instinct will soon take hold of you and you will allow me to mate you, it is only a matter of time." He stated smugly

At this point she remembered her arranged marriage and she decided to piss him off. "Well it will have to wait for about ten years or so because I have been set up in an arranged marriage, that I have to bear a pup from. After the rearing is done perhaps I will come back for you..."

"I think not." He growled low in his throat.

She turned and swiftly glared at him with all of the anger she could muster. "YOU POMPOUS ASSHOLE!" Her voice echoed off of the trees for miles.

* * *

How long had it been since he had seen his little sister? 100 years? 200 years? He couldn't even keep track anymore. Nothing in life was worth living for besides his mother, and the miko she had taken in to train about a decade ago.

Her name was Kikyo and she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen, with an equally intoxicating scent. She had long black hair that fell to her thighs in the traditional miko style, a traditional miko chihaya, and red hakama. Her face was aristocratic with high cheekbones, and soft blemish free skin. Her eyes were a soft shade of brown that brightened whenever she foung something of interest. And that was usually him...

But he couldn't take her until he found his sister, he wanted her to be there to see him take a mate. Until that day he would not accept Kikyo, he couldn't.

For now he would just watch her as she trained in the yard with her bow, his mother next to her instructing her to correct her stance, and line up her target better. She looked so beautiful with a weapon in her hands, and covered in sweat.

He was so lost in watching her that he was startled when his father came up behind him and clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

"You should take her as yours before she dies of old age Inuyasha." His father sighed as he sat down next to his son.

"I can't until we find Tsukiko...I want her to meet my mate before I take her." He muttered distractedly. Kikyo was also in her fertile time and that made his life harder because he was forcing himself to resist her.

"Your sister would want you to be happy."

"And I won't be happy until she's here to meet Kikyo." Maybe his father just didn't understand how he felt, but he had to see Tsukiko before he took Kikyo. There was no other choice for him and he knew it.

At that moment Kaede came scrambling into the yard with an armful of flowers. "Inuyasha look what I found!" She sang as she drew closer to the two of them.

He looked down at her when she came up to him and shoved an armful of flowers under his nose. "They look nice Kaede. Did you pick them for your sister?"

"Yeah and Kagome-sensei!" The little girl squealed and bounced around in her worn orange kimono. Her long brown hair swished wildly behind her as her bright cinnamon brown eyes twinkled with mirth. It was impossible to stay made when Kaede was around.

"My mother will like them Kaede. Why don't you take them to her? She's almost done training Kikyo for the day."

"Okay bye Inuyasha! Bye Touga-sama!" With that she turned and ran off towards his mother, bypassing Kikyo as the older sister came towards him.

"Inuyasha. Touga-sama." Kikyo greeted as she sat down next to them and wiped the sweat from her brow. "It astounds me how physically strong Kagome-sama is. I will never be able to match her strength or body, or reiki. Though maybe that is not a bad thing." She laughed good naturedly.

"Yeah mother does have a lot of enemies because of her power level. I wouldn't want you to face that." He agreed, scooting closer to her in what he thought was an inconspicuous manner. That was why he didn't notice his father smile at him before moving off towards his own mate. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I feel fine Inuyasha." She smiled warmly despite her flushed face. "How are you feeling today?" She asked politely.

"Fine I guess..." It didn't even sound convincing to his ears.

Kikyo looked at him sympathetically before she turned and sought out Kaede's form. "I would be lost without Kaede so I can understand how you feel. She is all I have left in this world..."

"You have me, and my family." He murmured quietly to himself or at least he though she hadn't heard him. When a smaller body pressed itself up against his he looked down to where she was leaning against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Soon she was going back to her old village to take over as the High Miko, and he would not be able to see her as often. It was a sad prospect for him to face, but he had to. "Can I come and visit you when you return to your village?"

"Of course you can." She answered before she did something that surprised him. She leaned her head up and pressed her lips to his cheek softly. "I'd like that."

He liked the idea too...

* * *

In the few days that her nuisance companion had been trailing her she had been at the very limits of her ability to keep her anger in. He was annoyingly sweet, ungodly handsome, and an all around gentleman. He reminded her so much of her father that it made her want to cry, but she refrained. She bounced back from being pissed, to being strangely happy to have someone there to keep her company. The world was not very kind to hanyou so it was nice to meet someone that was. Though she hated to admit it...

"Tenshi..." He purred from right behind her.

"Stop calling me that! You annoying pest!" She snapped though it lacked its' usual biting tone.

"Someone seems oddly non-combative today. Perhaps you have come to realize that fighting is pointless?" He purred suggestively.

"No I haven't! I have an arranged marriage to fulfill and I intend to fulfill it! So come off it already you prick!" Jeez he was getting on her nerves to the max! How did she end up stuck with the insufferable bastard? Oh that was right! Because she didn't want him running off to tell her parents that he had seen her! Maybe she could use the kotodama her grandfather had given her to give him the slip?

"Someone is being awfully devious..." He cooed while he sneaked a nuzzle on her cheek. "Perhaps I could be allowed to know what my tenshi is thinking?"

She pushed his face away from hers and snarled at him before moving to a safer distance. "No you don't need to know what I am thinking! Back off pretty boy!"

"I am not pretty, handsome yes! Pretty no!" He chuckled before he once again invaded her personal space and nuzzled her, this time on her neck. "Such a delicate scent..."

A furious blush scorched her cheeks as she gaped at him like he had two heads. "Hey! Didn't I just tell you to back off?! Stop scenting me already!"

"I am not just scenting you, I am scent marking you as well." His statement was accentuated by him nuzzling her from her neck all the way to her face.

"Cut it out! You're pissing me off now!"

"You like it though, admit it!"

"I'll admit that you're a pest!"

"When you say things like that you make me want to cry."

"Shut up already!" She shoved him away from her again before she scowled at him. "Keep your distance Mattaki!"

She knew she had said something wrong when he smiled at her warmly and reached out to caress her cheek. "Ahh at least I am on a first name basis now! I will take that I suppose...for now."

She squawked indignantly as he turned and stalked off ahead of her. Was he fucking mad?

"Coming tenshi?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

Normally he was not so openly flirty, or affectionate but he could not help himself. After his long life he had finally found her, and he could not help but to fawn over her like she was a goddess. Which to him she was, and so much more...He could not take his eyes off of her whenever she moved, or even when she was sitting completely still. Her beauty was blinding to him, her scent called to him, and he had no desire to turn away now. Who would want to? Though he had the distinct feeling that his tenshi would try to give him the slip if he turned his back for even a second, well then he would never turn his back. He would never give her even a moment's peace without him. She would not ever escape him, she was his salvation from an arranged marriage. To whom he had never been told, just that she was some noble female that he would meet in less than three years time. He snorted at that, as if anyone could be more beautiful to him than his tenshi, as if anyone could ever stir his passions now that he had met her.

She was sitting across from him, the fire illuminating her stunning features and making the silver of her hair, and eyes shine like a smoldering blaze. Her face was finely sculpted with delicate cheekbones, and soft pouty pink lips. Had there ever been a more stunning female?

"Stop staring at me like that." Tsukiko snapped her eyes up to stare into his heatedly. "It's creeping me out! Don't you have a concubine that could sate you someplace?"

Disgust creeped over him and he visibly shuddered. She thought that he would lay with a concubine when he had found her? "I have no desire for any other female but you."

Her mouth snapped shut and she snarled at him viciously. "Yeah yeah! Try that suave shit some more! It won't get you anywhere with me!" And with that she turned and moved to jump into a tree.

"Sleep on the ground with me."

She froze and turned slowly to look at him over her shoulder. "What? Did you just ask me to sleep on the ground with you?"

He never wavered at her scathing look, he had to win her over, his life depended on her staying with him. "Yes I did, it would be more comfortable than sleeping in that tree." She looked like she wanted to protest so he rushed to soothe her worries. "I promise to be a gentleman."

Her eyes turned intensely scrutinizing as she measured his worth, and finally after several moments she huffed and stalked over to plop down next to him. "Fine but you had better keep your promise!"

He reached over and pulled her to rest against his side despite her small struggle. "I promised did I not? I would never betray your trust in such a way."

"Yeah! Yeah! Just go to sleep already you colossal pain in the ass..." She muttered once she had gotten comfortable.

His mokomoko came up to wrap around her and hold her to him and he leaned down and breathed in her scent. "Cherry blossoms and fresh grass...You smell so good." And with that he escaped into the land of slumber, with his chosen female clutched tightly in his arms.

* * *

Kikyo had left that morning with Kaede, and it left a strange hollow feeling in his stomach. But he had promised to go and visit her soon, that had to be good enough. Though he was half tempted to escort them back to the village where they resided, he was needed here however. apparently one of their scouts had some information of importance to impart, and his father had requested that he stay in case it pertained to Tsukiko. He wanted to snort at that, damn pup was more slippery than a snake youkai. In all of these years they had never even found a trace of her. So with a heavy heart he turned and made his way back into the shiro towards the council room where everyone was gathering. Why he had no idea. Did he really want to give himself hope, only to be crushed when it was a matter not related to his missing sister at all?

He pushed all his musing aside when he arrived at the council room and entered it, moving over to sit next to his father. "This better be important old man...my female's wandering the wilds with her little sister so that I could be here."

"It is important." His father bit in somewhat curtly. "Wait for Hayate before you jump to conclusions."

No sooner had his father mentioned the bird youkai, the male was walking into the room to sit near the raised dias. He bowed deeply in respect and awaited his right to speak.

"You may speak Hayate." Touga commanded with a tone of authority.

"Hai Touga-sama! A few days ago one of my scouting parties came back from a surveillance run to a ningen village, they came back with some interesting news. Apparently a miko of immense power came through the village several days prior to dispatch a horde of lesser youkai."

"Why should I find importance in a random miko?"

"Because sources say she was nearly identical to your mate, and this battle took place on the night of the new moon."

And just like that the air seemed to be sucked out of the room leaving the three males breathless. "Where? Which village was it?"

"It was edo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, that was Kikyo's village! "Pops that's the village that Kikyo and Kaede are from!"

"Inuyasha prepare to travel to edo, and do not tell your mother." His father stood to leave and prepare himself.

"Why? Don't you want her to come?"

"No I do not, that way if it is a mistake she will not be hurt any further." And with that he swept out of the room to prepare himself for their journey.

That left him to turn and stare at Sesshomaru wide eyed. "Do you think...?"

"I do. The corresponding factors are too close for it to be disputed without checking it ourselves. Prepare yourself for a long ride little brother, I doubt that our Hime will come home willingly."

Somehow he didn't doubt his brother's words.

* * *

So here's the sequel! Hope that you all liked the start! Anyways R&R


	2. Chapter 2

NO AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY! :D Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Her soft footfalls echoed in her ears alone with the heavy breaths escaping her mouth, she risked a glance over her shoulder to see her pursuers gaining. It had been a mistake to go into a ningen village...She should have known, and now they had cornered her in her ningen form. She turned back to dense undergrowth of trees and focused on trying to make herself disappear into their shadows. Though before she could disappear completely the twanging of a bow sang out from somewhere close, and a searing pain lit up from where it found purchase in her shoulder. Her body buckled and crashed to the ground and she held her breath to resist crying out. If she could get them to lose her trail for a second she could make her escape... She laid dead still, not breathing, not drawing any attention to herself at all. But ningens always seem to know where those they hated most were and she was not surprised when one of them stopped next to her and kneeled down next to her.

"It's a shame that you can't be ningen all of the time girl...you're quite pretty." He sneered as he reached out and cupped her cheek. "What do you say about having a good time with me?"

"Fuck you!" She spat venomously as she struggled to move. The arrow must have had poison tips because her body was starting to feel sluggish and heavy. And with that realization came an even more frightening one...She was trapped at the mercy of these ningen males... She screwed her eyes shut and prayed to whatever kami were watching that she survive, flinching when she heard the rustling of cloth.

"I think I could enjoy seeing you begging for mercy..."

The arrow in her shoulder was roughly yanked out and she bit her lip to hold herself back from crying out, even as she was flipped onto her back. And when her clothes were pulled away she whimpered and faded away into the recesses of her mind, but she couldn't block out the pain, the humiliation no matter how hard she tried...It would haunt her forever, along with the sound of grunts, and the sickly smell of sweat.

* * *

With a gasping scream she came jolting out of the nightmare that she had been trapped in, terror filled her mind making her entire body clench as if to defend herself. So when a set of strong masculine arms wrapped around her she just reacted. Spinning around in the male's grip she brought her youki coated claws out and swiped them through the tough muscled flesh of his upper arm. Whoever it was released her with a hiss and she took the chance to jump away before she spun to face him defensively. Once she did however she instantly felt bad...as bad as she was able.

Mattaki was staring at her with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'what the fuck was that for?' A long gash rested on his left forearm, though even now she could see the skin knitting itself back together. He didn't look pissed, just confused at her behavior. "Tsukiko are you alright? You were having a nightmare, and then you saw fit to assault my person."

"I'm sorry Mattaki you just startled me." She sighed and brought her hands up to run over her face in exasperation. This was why she avoided anyone, and everyone. Not only were they not to be trusted, but in the off chance that she found someone trustworthy, she was afraid that they would want to know about her past. That was something that she was not ready to talk about to anyone. "Do you want me to take a look at that?" She asked gesturing to the torn flesh on his arm.

"No it will heal in a few moments. What I would like to know is what you were having a nightmare about that would make you react like that." He stood up and rubbed his arm absently while he leveled her with a scrutinizing gaze.

Her heart stuttered in her chest, clenching with fear and apprehension. No she couldn't tell anyone about the things that she had been exposed to, the things that she had went through. So she allowed her anger to consume her to block out her pain, so that she could focus on him. "I don't owe you anything." She spat coldly before she moved about their small camp to gather her belongings. Shomerisusaiga thrummed happily as she drew it from where she had leaned it against a tree before sliding it into her sash.

"Why do you run from me?"

There was such a sadness to his voice that she couldn't resist turning around to look at him, and when she did she felt badly for how she had treated him. But there was nothing that she could do to change it, this is how she survived. Her anger was a shield used to drive anyone away, and he needed to go away.

His mouth was set in a deep frown, his eyes lacking their usual warmth. He did not look like himself, he did not look like the happy go lucky male. Why was that so unsettling? "Why do you run from me? Can you even bring yourself to answer me?" He asked again in that same broken tone.

In that moment he looked so much like her, the same pained expression residing just behind the mask, the same anguish resting in those eyes...Why was he doing this to her? What did he have to be so agonized over? He was a noble inu daiyoukai, he probably had never wanted for anything in his life. So why was she so drawn to him, sure the whole suitable mates thing was a factor...But there was just something else about him..."I always run when my anger cannot shield me. It is how we being who are abominations survive."

"You are not an abomination." He stalked closer to her with exaggerated slowness, like he was afraid that he would scare her away. "You were conceived with love, and born from two parents that loved each other. How can you be an abomination? When I look at you I see perfection, I see a warmth simmering just beneath the surface of the anguish. You cling to your pain...Is it because of your brother? Or perhaps your mother?"

Agony shot through her and she resisted the urge to cry out, after all of these years she was still so torn up with guilt...And it made her angry that he presumed to know what she was so torn up about! "Who do you think you are? Who the hell do you think you are to talk about my mother, and my brother?"

"It was not your fault."

"How the hell do you know who's fault it was?! You weren't even there! You don't even know what happened!" She shot back shoving him away from her viciously. "Go away and don't come back!"

"No I will not." He stalked towards her again heedless of the sparkling energy dancing across her skin.

"Stay back! Don't make me purify you!" A hollow threat, she wouldn't do that to the one person that had shown her kindness...But she had to keep him away from her, he made her feel.

"You will not, you cannot. We are meant to be even though you desire to fight it. I will let you fight me until you get all of your anger out, but know that I will never let go of you." He reached out for her, flinching slightly when her reiki singed his skin, but he did not relent. He pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her hair, his youki never coming out to protect himself.

Why? Why was he doing this to himself? Why did he have to go and choose to pursue her? She who was not free to make these choices...A worthless hanyou who had killed her brother, who had taken away her mother's happiness. Yet he still wanted to follow her? As the smell of burning flesh intensified she relented and drew her power back, there was no reason to hurt him if he wouldn't fight it. Yet he still would not let go of her, and she had to know. "Why?"

"You call to me, you call to my beast. That is all that I need to know."

What did her beast think? Was she smitten with the male holding her too? She had to know so she focused on her inner youkai, a familiar task for her, she had to have someone to talk to in her solitude. And loan and behold her beast was purring happily, like a giant fucking kitten!

She wanted to scowl and curse at the world, but she refrained. "What do you thin about him?"

'Like him...can we keep him?' Her beast purred contentedly.

"We can't you know that! We promised grandpa that we would bear an heir for the House of the Sun..." She argued though she knew it would do no good. Once hre beast found something she wanted it was pointless to try and dissuade her.

'Want him! No other male only him!' Her beast snarled her white fur standing on end, and her pupils dilating in anger. The massive white inu was not fucking pleased that she wanted to bed another male, her pink cheek crests were even elongating, and that was how she knew she was fucked.

"Fine but you better explain it to grandpa..."

'I will...this male better anyways.' Her beast went back to purring like an overgrown houseneko.

She came back to reality from their little discussion with her beast and sighed deeply into the large male's breastplate. So she literally had no choice in the matter of who she mated, but she was still against taking a mate. But her beast would take over and make her mate Mattaki if she screwed around too much. That only left one possible thing that she would have to deny both, and that was pups. Sure she had agreed to a marriage alliance for a pup, but that was because it was her duty. She firmly believed that she did not deserve pups, or a loving mate, and she may have failed to prevent finding a mate, that was still to be seen. But she would not waver on her stand on pups. He could follow her, she wouldn't fight it anymore. No one ever said that she had to make his life easy though. And no one would ever tell her that she had to open up to him either.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Touga-sama? Sesshomaru-sama? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Kikyo met them at the edge of her village with the ever present Kaede following in her footsteps. Something was off about their auras, they were disturbed, and on edge...She didn't know what to make of it.

Inuyasha came towards her and stood before her. "Have you seen that wandering miko that passed through here a few days ago? I know that you weren't here to see her in the first place but perhaps she has passed back through?"

She raised her eyebrow at his behavior, he was extremely on edge..."No I have not Inuyasha. But if you would like you may stay here in this village while you search for her. I will also keep an eye out myself." An insistent tugging on her hakamas drew her attention down to Kaede. "Yes Kaede?"

"Sis can I go and play in the clearing?"

"Yes you may but do not wander anywhere else."

"Okay! Bye sis! Bye Inu-papa! By Yash! Bye Icey!" Kaede sang as she dashed into the trees towards the clearing where she liked to play.

She watched her sister go for a moment before she turned back to her guests. "Shall we return to my hut and speak of this wandering miko?"

"Yeah let's..." Inuyasha muttered distractedly.

She didn't comment on his behavior, she simply led them back to her hut so that they could talk about this supposed wandering miko. Who could she be to make the three males act like this?

* * *

Mattaki had wandered off to bathe and she had taken the chance to wander the forest somewhat. The trees were tall and healthy, the grass was a vibrant green, sweet smelling wildflowers dotted the ground every few feet. It really was a beautiful forest...

"Sis will love these flowers!" A childish voice squealed from somewhere nearby.

Apparently she was not the only one that was enjoying the forest on this day. She veered off of her current path and took off towards the sound through the air. Flying was the only joy she allowed herself, and she basked in the feel of the air flying through her hair. But now she wasn't really taking the time to savor it, no she was curious about this child for some reason.

The trees opened up ahead and revealed a small girl of about five years of age. Her long brown hair was tied into a tail at the nape of her neck, and she wore a worn orange kimono. Her eyes were a bright shimmering brown, filled with happiness as she picked flowers without a care.

What had drawn her in? It couldn't be just a small ningen child...The grass rustled nearby and she turned sharp eyes towards the sound. Her senses stretched out towards the sound as she furiously took in the scent...Snake youkai she shuddered in disgust. It was stalking the child for an easy meal, well might as well eliminate the threat no? Not like she had anything better to do. Though perhaps she should wait for the snake to make a move to teach the child to be more observant? Not that she would let it actually hurt her...

The child just continued on completely unaware of the danger directly behind her, and it was only a matter of time before she realized that one must pay more attention to their surroundings.

The air shifted and she tensed her body to attack just as the youkai lunged at the girl from the grass, the girl screamed and covered her face defensively just as she flashed down before her and dispatched the youkai with a burst of reiki from her palm.

It gave a shrill screech as it was purified to ashes, before fluttering off in the wind.

"Filthy snakes." She sneered in disgust before she turned to walk away from the small girl she had saved. Her part had been done, what reason did she have to stay?

"Uhh thank you for saving me."

She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to face the small child. No one ever thanked her for her help, not when she was in this form anyways. When she was in her ningen form it was a completely different matter. "You're welcome." She answered honestly before she turned and moved towards the trees again.

"My name is Kaede what's yours?" Suddenly the girl was right beside her legs staring up at her in awe.

Well she couldn't give her her real name so she decided to lie. "Musubi. My name is Musubi."

"Musibi you look a lot like Inuyasha! And Touga-sama! And icey! Do you know them? They're talking to my sister in the village right now! Wanna go meet them?"

Her heart stuttered and she hastily backed away from the girl. "No I have to go now. Don't tell anyone that we met okay?" And with that she turned and flashed into the trees to find Mattaki. They had to get out of there fast! She raced towards his scent, uncaring that he had gone off to bathe earlier.

She didn't even allow herself the shock of seeing him naked when she burst through the trees surrounding the spring. "We have to go now!"

"Why what has happened?" He hastily moved to put his clothes and armor on as he questioned her.

"My father, and brothers are in the village nearby! We have to get out of here before they search the forest for me!" Anxiety crept up into her heart making it race. Why here? Why now?

Mattaki slowed and stared at her evenly as he donned his mokomoko. "Why do you run from them? Obviously they want to see you if they are still looking for you after all of these years."

"I can't see them! You can either come or I can leave you behind!"

As the fur slid over his shoulders he slowly made his way over to her to clasp his hands over her shoulders. "Calm yourself tenshi. Why would they come looking for you out here without probable cause?"

"Because I just saved a ningen girl from being eaten by a snake youkai! And her sister is talking to the three of them right now!"

He sighed and shook his head at her. "Why did you expose yourself that way? Staying hidden means you do not expose yourself to anyone, yet you did just that when you could have simply dispatched the youkai from the shadows."

She snarled at him and pushed past him. "I didn't know they were there! I was too distracted to feel their auras!" There wasn't any time to argue with him! If they did not move swiftly her father would catch up! "Just come on and let's get flying already!"

He fell into step beside her and stared at her with interest. "You can fly?"

"That's what I just said isn't it? Can't you?" She shot back heatedly while she gathered her youki into her feet and levitated off of the ground.

"Yes I can, but besides my father I am the only member of my clan that can fly." He moved to mirror her actions levitating up beside her. "You surprise me more and more little tenshi."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" That was the last straw for her patience this day and she flew off without another word leaving him behind. Pfft yeah right! Little shit was going to follow her to the ends of the earth...Fuck her life!

* * *

All conversation in Kikyo's hut stopped when Kaede raced in completely out of breath. "Sis you'll never guess what happened!"

"Kaede we are discussing important matters please wait a moment." Kikyo admonished her sister gently.

He watched the two sisters with warmth, if only he had been able to raise his Hime... If only she hadn't run off Inuyasha could take Kikyo as his mate... But that was his son's fault as well, he was stubborn like his mother.

"So you were saying that this miko looked like your mate Touga-sama? And that this attack took place on the night of the new moon when your Hime would have been ningen?" Kikyo asked once more to make sure that she had gotten it right.

"Hai Kikyo that is what my scouts said. Have you spoken to the villagers since your return? Perhaps they could have some information of importance to impart?" He pressed as patiently as he could. Every second they sat here was a second more time she had to get away from them.

"I have not had time to converse with the villagers yet, though I did overhear talk about a wandering miko. I did not hear much else, though from what I have gathered she was in and out of the village in the span of a few moments. I doubt that besides what you have already gathered, there is much more to be found here."

She had escaped again...and he would not find her again for a long time. His Hime had slipped through their fingers like sand, there was nothing more left for them to do.

"Could you describe her hanyou form to me? That way if I come across her I can inform you." Kikyo cast him a sympathetic look.

"She has dark silver hair, and bright silver eyes, and she shares Inuyasha's youkai ears." He sighed in defeat.

"MUSUBI! That sounds like Musubi!"

All heads turned to Kaede at her outburst. "Kaede who is Musubi?" Kikyo questioned gently.

"She saved me from a snake youkai in the forest today! She was sooo pretty too!" Kaede gushed excitedly before she suddenly turned solemn. "But when I mentioned Inu-papa, and the others she was quick to run away. Did they do something bad to her?"

Before Kaede had even completely finished talking he had her held up at eye level with him. "Where did you see her Kaede?"

"In the clearing...Are you mad at her?"

He didn't answer the girl's query, he was out the reed door too fast to even think of answering her. Kaede's scent led him straight back to the meadow where the encounter had taken place, and he slowed his frantic pace once he reached it. A pile of ash lay in the center of the clearing, but that was it. No other sign Tsukiko could be found. He lifted his head and scented the air but he did not catch her scent, though he did scent someone else that he did not expect to find out here. "What is Mattaki doing out here?"

"Pops! Did you find anything?" In a second Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were behind him, hopelessness overtaking their scent when they did not see, or smell their sister here.

Sesshomaru scented the air while Inuyasha sulked, and after a moment he turned to him with a raised brow. "Mattaki is wandering out here?"

"It would appear so. Perhaps we should go to him and see if he has seen anything?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, their Hime sure was a slippery target.

"Who the hell is Mattaki?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

"The heir to the Sun clan, and the one that was betrothed to Tsukiko by your damn grandfather." Rage still filled him every time he thought about it, but what good would worrying about it do now? It was not like he even had his Hime with him, and that was his priority. "Let us go and meet Mattaki. Perhaps he will have some valuable information for us." With that he led his sons from the clearing and towards the younger Inu Daiyoukai's scent.

* * *

She hoped that they had lost her father, but that was proven to be incorrect when she felt the rapidly approaching youkis of her father, and brothers. "Shit!" She had to think of something! She had to! Maybe she could disguise her appearance? "Mattaki I am going to alter my appearance to that of neko youkai okay?"

He leered at her from the corner of his eye and raised a brow at her. "Why?"

"Don't even play stupid with me! My father is chasing us!"

"Yes I realize that! I merely wanted to know why your persist in running when they obviously have something important to say to you."

"Do I have to explain everything I do to you?"

"Tenshi anger makes you look so beautiful."

"What does that even have to do with anything I said?" She shot back heatedly as she started gathering her energy to transform.

"You look so lovely when you are angry...That is why I love to rile you so much!" He smirked at her and snaked a hand over to brush against her cheek.

A blush came to her cheeks despite herself and she stuttered like a fool before she slapped his hand away. "Look I am going to change into a neko okay? While we do this you will call me Sakura okay?"

"Okay whatever you say tenshi." He agreed with much amusement in his voice.

"Good now if they ask just tell them that I am your concubine okay? Just say that you wanted to get out of the shiro, and you brought me along to sate your desires for the journey." With that she finished gathering her energy and watched with impassive eyes as her body lit up in a light pink glow.

When it receded her appearance had altered to that of a curvaceous neko female with long pink hair, and emerald green eyes. Her clothes had changed to that of a common traveler, and used her reiki to mask Shomeisusaiga's aura from her former pack. "How do I look?" She swished her new tail for emphasis as she double checked herself.

"I like your old appearance better." Mattaki muttered wistfully.

"Yeah I am sure you do! But now is not the time for that! My father and brothers are almost here so get it together!" If he fucked this up she was going to...

"Alright tenshi I heard you. I mean yes I heard you my dearest Sakura...Now come to your master and bestow me with your affections..." A cheeky grin came over his features as he opened his arms for her.

"Mattaki what are you even thinking?"

"I am thinking that in order for you to pass as my concubine you should be covered in the scent of my arousal, and yours." A completely lecherous expression overcame his features while he patiently waited for her to come to him.

'You know that you want to...' Her beast purred lecherously as she tried to push against the restraints that bound her.

"No I don't...but I'll do it just for the sake of making the story convincing." She grumbled and stepped into the space of his arms with much trepidation. Never had she willingly been touched by a male, and even the thought filled her head with the images of her past.

"I will not hurt you I promise. We are just going to make the story more convincing no?" Mattaki purred and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

She whimpered at the first contact and swiped her tongue over his bottom lip before she clutched at the silk of his haori with a death grip. He tasted too good for words to even describe and against her earlier reservations she slid her tongue into his mouth. She ran her small appendage over his fangs and his palate before she twined it with his and sucked on it. A purr started up in her chest and she pressed herself against him more insistently despite the fact that her father, and brothers were almost upon them. Her hands twined in his hair and tugged on it as she rubbed her body over his sensually.

He growled at her and nipped her bottom lip sharply drawing blood, which he quickly lapped up groaning at the flavor.

She tasted her blood on his tongue and shuddered violently. For half a second she was tempted to say fuck fear and just let him have her. But she couldn't, not yet at least. Though she struggled to remember what exactly they were waiting for.

The reminder came quickly in the form of three soft sets of footfalls disrupting the quiet of the forest.

She was tempted to tear herself away from him but she had to act the part of the concubine for this to work, and they were not allowed to stop unless their master said so. So she watched from the corner of her eye as her as her father stepped into the clearing, her brothers flanking him on each side. Her heart wanted to stutter and stop altogether but she forced it to keep going.

Her father cleared his throat to get Mattaki's attention, and the younger male reluctantly pulled away from her. "Ah Touga-sama it is good to see you again!" Mattaki greeted politely.

"Likewise Mattaki, though I did not come for a visit." Her father answered though his eyes were rapidly flicking back and forth between them. "Who is this?"

"Ahh this is my concubine Sakura! She is a beauty no?" Mattaki purred lecherously and waggled his eyebrows at her. "But I digress Touga-sama! What was the reason that you sought me out?"

But her father didn't answer him right away, he was too busy staring at her with his intense scrutinizing eyes. It made her want to fidget but that would only draw undue attention to her. So she bowed her head in submission and waited for his attention to pass.

"I was looking for my pup." He finally answered taking his eyes off of her, though she was still sure that he was watching her. "I just found out that she was sighted nearby so I came to ask if you had seen her."

"Ahh I see! What does she look like?" Mattaki played along his part, looking perfectly clueless.

"My Hime has darker silver hair, and silver eyes. She is as beautiful as her mother."

"Hmm I have not yet seen her, but perhaps I will come across her in my travels. If I do I will come and inform you of her whereabouts."

"Yes please do that. Her mother has been most distraught since she ran away, as have I."

Such sadness was seated deep in his voice that she couldn't help but to peer up at him slightly, catching his eyes slightly when she did so. He was watching her again...Did he know? And why was she almost tempted to let her spell drop and let them know it was her? Was it because she could hear how he was suffering? Whatever it was she couldn't let it rule her decisions. She had made her choices and she had to live with them.

"Come Sesshomaru, Inuyasha let us return to Kikyo's village. Perhaps she is still in the immediate area." And he turned and walked away from them, but not before he peered at Mattaki one last time. "I trust you Mattaki. If you find her do come and let me know."

"I will Touga-sama." Mattaki nodded at him.

There was definitely something there between the two, a father/son bond or something. It was odd to say the least, and it made her regret that she was making Mattaki hide her from her father, thus destroying the trust between them. But the question was if she could live with revealing herself now?

* * *

Cliffy R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm going to make the reveal now, because I hate delaying things. And should I write a Sess/Kag fic? I don't know if I can write his personality right so I have been hesitant to do a fic for him...Anyways let me know in your reviews! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

When he turned and led her brothers back towards the village every memory of her time with them rushed through her head. Could she really condemn them to wander because she didn't want to face her mother? Could she really make her mother continue suffering because she didn't know if her daughter was alive? She closed her eyes and imagined her mother's heartbroken face, her cries of despair...She was making her suffer by not letting them know that she was at least alive. It was time to at least let them know she was alive, that didn't mean that she was going back.

"Wait a second." She muttered catching the attention of every male in the clearing. Her father and brothers stopped and turned around to face her, the former eyeing her even more intently.

"Yes was there something you needed to say?" His eyes were delving into her own as if they could see every secret of hers, as if they could see what made her Tsukiko.

It was that look that convinced her that he was suspicious of her facade. Leave it to her father to be smart enough to know her mind. With a sigh she pulled her reiki back and let her features return back to their hanyou state.

Two sharp indraws of breath sounded from her brothers, and Inuyasha actually stepped forward with his arm raised out towards her. "S-Sis? Is that really you?" He stuttered out in disbelief. Such heartache was in his eyes when he looked at her...

"What does it look like big brother?" She spoke in a cold voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Her shield was back up, her defense against the emotions that facing them would evoke in her. If they thought she was completely detached perhaps they would not make her fight to retain her freedom.

A look of hurt flashed through her brother's eyes as he stepped back as if he'd never seen her before. "Tsukiko why are you acting so cold? Aren't you happy to see us?" He was searching that much was apparent from the small spark of longing, and hope in his eyes.

She hated doing this, hated pushing them away like this. But she had to. They were going to marry her off anyways so what was the big deal if she wanted to wander? "Me? I'm acting cold?" A soft hollow laugh escaped her lips as she sauntered forward without a care. "When I left my pack behind I chose to face this world alone, and on my own power."

They were all watching her with scrutinizing eyes filled with confusion, and hope. It was her father that broke the momentary silence that had fallen over them. "That was your choice Hime...a choice that was wrong. You should never have left the safety of the shiro! Do you know how much we have worried about you over the last 140 years?"

She met his angry eyes with blazing ones of her own. "A wrong choice? Tell me all about wrong choices Father! Was it a less than wise choice to wander off the day that mother was attacked? Yes it was, and all because I was tired of being held back! Was it worth it to see her broken and bloody like that? No it was not! Did I see the error of my ways when she lost the pup, and her ability to bare more? Yes I did! So my choices from that day on were perfectly valid! I couldn't face her anymore! Not that it matters because I found out that you were going to marry me off anyways! As long as I honor that why should it matter if I left home or not?"

Her father looked almost as though he'd been slapped as he reeled back in shocked anger. "That was not your fault Hime! If it is anyone's fault it is mine for making you feel so confined!"

"It was my fault, your opinion on the situation is irrelevant. Nothing about it will ever change. You will never know your pup, you will never know the joy of expecting another pup. The same can be said for mother, and that is why no matter what you say, I cannot go back. I am perfectly willing to fight you to stay far away from the shiro. At least until my 150th year starts and I must return to be married. Until that day however I will go where I please!"

Before her father could respond to that Mattaki interrupted the whole fight. "Did you say 150th year Tsukiko?"

"Yes I did."

"And what year are you on now?"

"My 147th year just started several months ago." She responded irritated that he was drawing her attention away from where it was supposed to go.

"Ahh that explains a lot!" Mattaki chuckled and shook his head, his light silver locks swaying around his shoulders from where they were held up in their high tail. "I believe that your father already knows about this arranged marriage no?"

"Mattaki wha-?!" But she was cut off by her father before she could really cut loose on her erstwhile companion.

"Hai my father arranged for Tsukiko to be married to the heir of the House of the Sun." Though her father still did not look pleased, though about what only time would tell.

"Well that makes things less complicated for me!" Mattaki turned to her with suddenly bright intense eyes. His hand which had remained idle since the whole concubine escapade came up to shove the shaggy bangs off of his forehead revealing a small red sun crest. "I am the heir to the House of the Sun."

Intelligent thought rushed straight out the door and all she could do was say. "Fuck me!"

He smirked at her lecherously and reached out to caress her cheek despite the now threatening growls coming from somewhere off to the side. "If you would let me...tenshi."

That snapped her out of her stupor and she blushed and slapped his hand away. "You need to cut that lecher shit out Mattaki!"

"But why should I when this means that I do not have to take another female that I have no interest in? Now I can mate you and produce many pups with you. If only you would just relent and let me mate you..."

"What the hell is he even talking about Tsukiko?! Do I have to shove Shitsukoisaiga up this guy's ass?!" Inuyasha suddenly screamed once he got over his momentary stupor. He even brandished said sword and held it out threateningly. "Hey asshole back the hell away from my sister!"

"Inuyasha come off of it!" She snapped turning to level him with a scathing look. "Mattaki seems to think that I am his perfect mate or something, and that means that he won't leave me alone. Well until he finds a different demoness to go and stalk like the creep he is." A dark look was directed towards said male when he merely sighed wistfully and stared her down. "Cut it out!"

"But tenshi you are so beautiful that I cannot help but stare at you!"

"Well stare at this then!" And she flipped him the bird not even caring that her family were standing there and watching them bicker. Satisfied that she had gotten the last word for now she turned back to her father and met his eyes squarely with her own. "Go home and let mother know that I am alive, but also let her know that I will not return to stay at the shiro. At this time I cannot do it." She doubted that she ever would be able to face the other female again. Even if it broke her own heart she had to resist, this pain had been caused by her. She deserved to suffer for all that she had done.

"Why? Why do you persist in walking this path? Your mother never blamed you! I never blamed you! All we want is for you to return home where you belong!" Her father reasoned with her, pain deeply seated in his swirling gold orbs. "Please do not make me take you home by force..."

The wind rushed by them as she stared him down with derision. "So be it." She nodded and drew Shomeisusaiga and transformed it to it's true form much to her father's shock. "I will not go back no matter what!" She lunged at him with Shomeisusaiga held over head and swung it down at him slower enough so that he had time to draw Tetsusaiga and block it. They locked blades at the hilt and she used her reiki to make up the difference in raw strength, before she pushed against him enough to free her sword and move into a complicated series of strikes that Sesshomaru had started teaching her as a pup.

"Why Hime? Why does it have to be like this?!" He pleaded desperately as he cleanly blocked her blows. "Please do not do this! I do not want to hurt my own daughter!"

They were both holding back, her because she merely wanted to make a point, and him because he couldn't stomach the thought of actually hurting her.

"If you want to take me back you are going to have to break every bone in my body first!" She channeled reiki into her sword and forced him back before she swung at him underhand in an attempt to disarm him.

He jumped back to avoid the blow and regarded her with sad eyes. "Hime...So be it." And then he was lunging for her in an attack similar to the one she had used to instigate this encounter.

She braced herself and caught the attack dead center in the middle of her sword, her knees buckling from the impact as the ground shattered and broke around them. She focused reiki into her legs and disappeared in an intense burst of speed, appearing behind him and swinging out at his exposed back. He blocked and pushed her away before advancing on her and attacking her in another complicated strike pattern. She struggled a bit to block him, and she even had to focus reiki over her skin to make any attacks that passed her guard slide harmlessly over her protected skin. the affected ski sparked a bright pink with every pass of his weapon over her skin as she ducked and weaved out of his range to position herself defensively across the field.

When he noticed the pink glow to her skin he seemed surprised that she could use reiki in such a manner. "I am impressed Hime, only your mother has the ability to circulate reiki over her skin like that. You have trained yourself well. And your swordmanship is superb as well, with a little more training you would be able to hold your own against myself, or Sesshomaru without reiki."

She scowled at him and channeled her reiki into Shomeisusaiga making the blade light up a furious blinding pink. "Moeru joka sutoraiki" She shouted and lunged at him with her blazing attack surrounding the blade. His eyes narrowed and he dodged the attack instead of blocking it and she slammed her blade down into the ground disintegrating the ground completely instead of reverting Tetsusaiga back to its' lesser form as she had wanted to. "Shit!" The air shifted behind her and she spun around to barely catch a blade poised for her throat. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She screamed enraged and once more engaged him in another series of complicated attacks that she had formed herself.

Over and over again their swords clashed and she was more than aware that she lacked the experience to defeat him. But her pride wouldn't let her just give up so she gritted her teeth and pressed her body forward. Defeat was not an option...but neither was victory. She couldn't defeat her father, her brothers maybe, but not her father. So what was left for her to do? Tetsusaiga slammed down into Shomeisusaiga again and she was losing ground fast, she had to do something! Ducking down she gathered reiki into her fingertips and slapped him gently in his right leg before she used her hand as leverage to flip around him. When she righted herself he was grasping at the afflicted appendage and staring at her intently.

"What did you do to my leg Hime?" He clutched the appendage tightly as it shook violently. But he was obviously not willing to withdraw even with a bum leg as he threw himself at her again.

Once again they moved into another series of attacks, sparks raining down on the ground each time their blades connected. He was visibly slower due to his leg and she smirked as the sweat beaded at her brow. "Reiki can be used in different forms papa...and every miko has a different ability besides purification that makes her unique. Mine is my ability to heal, and manipulate the bodies of others. I used my reiki to tear the muscles in your leg to slow you down."

"Then I should stop holding back and take you more seriously no?" He smirked down at her as he gathered his youki into his sword and used it to thrust her back.

She slid across the ground and watched him unleash the Kaze no Kizu, her hackles rising as the deadly attack shot towards her. At the last second a large body shot in front of her before she could erect a barrier and took the attack instead. "MATTAKI!" She screamed as the area just exploded.

The sound was defeaning as dust and drbris shot up into her face, she shielded her eyes and erected a small barrier to protect herself from the debris. Why would he do something that stupid? Why did he take that attack for her?

'Because we are his.' Her beast whined sadly at the thought that their male was hurt.

Instead of trying to argue with it she just waited for the dust to settle so that she could see again. And as soon as it did she saw Mattaki laying on the ground bloodied, and broken. "Mattaki!" She sheathed Shomei and rushed up to him before kneeling down next to him to place her hands across the deep wounds littering his body. Her reiki sprung to life and lit up his chest in a soft pink glow and the wounds instantly started healing under her experienced hands.

"Tenshi...are you alright?" Mattaki whispered as his eyes slid open to regard her with affection.

"What were you thinking jumping in front of that attack like that?" She spat venomously as she stitched the skin back together with her power, and healed the organs. Being a healing miko had its' benefits sometimes, and her purifying abilities were second to only her mother's...

"I was thinking that I would not let anything harm you...even your father." He smiled at her despite the obvious pain he was in. "You are my tenshi after all, and I have to protect you at any cost."

"No you don't! I was going to erect a barrier to block it before you jumped in the way!" She finished healing his wounds and helped him to sit up.

"Well my beast took over and forced me to take the blow instead so take it up with him." He chuckled at her and, uncaring that her father and brothers were standing feet from them he leaned down and nuzzled her cheeks affectionately.

"Just don't do something like that again okay?"

"I cannot promise that tenshi."

She scowled at him and returned the affectionate gesture despite the onlookers. What had possessed her she didn't know, but at this point she was so relieved to see him alive that she didn't even care. "Well turnabout is fair play just remember that Mattaki."

"I will have to remember that."

"Uhhh as much as we all like watching you two behave like two lovesick fools, can we get back to the reason we came here?"

They turned to Inuyasha who had spoken and she glared at him. "Shut up Inuyasha! I am not in love with him or anything like that!"

"She is she just does not want to accept it yet!" Mattaki interjected smugly.

A furious glare was thrown back his way for his two cents. "Mattaki...Do not egg anyone on! These idiots were trying to get me to swear to celibacy when I was in diapers! Do you want to die?" Somehow she knew that despite the events of the day, her three idiots would not hesitate to attack her suitor if they thought he was trying to be sweet on her.

"Perhaps we should all settle down now that the violence is over with." Her father muttered unhappily as he came to give Mattaki a once over. "Sorry for the damage my friend."

Mattaki waved him off easily. "It was nothing! If I had more time I could've diverted some of the damage but...well my beast was definitely panicked that is for sure. Though with our tenshi in danger it was no surprise." He turned and threw her a lecherous smile.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hime calm yourself and let us speak as...adults." Touga hesitated to even say the word.

"Whatever! Just don't think for one second that I am relenting in my choice!" With that she stood and stalked off into the trees to find a suitable spot to bed down for the night. Mattaki would be tired from his injuries even if they were healed. And she had three troublesome past pack mates to deal with.

* * *

His Hime was so different from her childhood, too different and that did not sit well with him, and from the looks on her brother's faces it did not sit well with them either. Those silver eyes that had once been so bright and vibrant just like her mother's, were now guarded and cold. But beneath that there was a deep anguish shining out for anyone with enough insight to see it. Her long silver hair pooled around her from where she sat on the ground near the fire, it shone a bright gold color. She looked so much like her mother did with her soft beautiful features, and delicate face structure. It was hard to believe that she was so hardy, and resilient.

"I'm not going back with you."

Her voice interrupted his internal musings and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Hime please do not insist on walking this path...We all have been lost without you, your mother especially. Inuyasha even refuses to move on and take his mate until you meet her. We need you in our lives."

Tsukiko regarded him for several seconds before she turned to Inuyasha with the same sharp gaze. "Why would you deny yourself happiness because I wasn't there to see it? For all you knew I could have been dead for all these years." Carefully subdued disbelief coated every single word she spoke, as if she just could not fathom it.

"I knew you weren't dead. If you had died we all would have felt it. And I stand by my decision to wait to take Kikyo until you meet her, and I will not take her until you do." Inuyasha shot back in an angry tone.

"This Kikyo...what is she like?" She asked with disinterest.

"She's a miko that mother spent the last decade training. In fact she looks a lot like mother, except her eyes are brown and she's paler. Her little sister is Kaede the girl you saved earlier."

"Huh...well if I meet this miko will you back off of me and let me go on my own way?"

He cut in before Inuyasha could let loose with his upset words. "No we will not. Now that we have found you we will not ever give up on trying to convince you to return with us." He eyed Mattaki's sleeping form warily across the fire. "I suppose that Mattaki will be coming with us..." Not that he liked the fact that his Hime was being pursued at all, but if it had to be by anyone he preferred the younger inu Dai over anyone else. The boy was almost like another son to him, and a brother to Sesshomaru. In all honesty it was the best choice all around...but if he caught the boy trying to get friendly with his Hime...

"I meant it when I said that I wasn't going back." Was all she said in response to him. "I will go and meet this Kikyo just to make sure that Inuyasha is happy though. That is the least I can do." And with that she turned around to jump into a tree, but Mattaki's mokomoko reached out and wrapped around her ankle.

Said male stirred and blinked his eyes open slowly before sliding them over to her. "No tenshi you will sleep next to me."

"I agreed to it last night but I did not say it would become an every night occurence Mattaki."

"But tenshi..." Mattaki let loose a keening whine from his throat and tugged on her leg. "Would you really deny me my need to be close to you?"

He and his sons watched with equal interest to see her reaction, though the air of displeasure was felt by all of them.

With a sigh Tsukiko relented and plopped down next to the much larger male, rolling her eyes at him when he pulled her back to rest against his chest. "Needy little shit."

"Good night my beautiful little tenshi..." Mattaki rumbled sleepily before he once more succumbed to sleep.

And much to his shock his Hime snuggled into the larger male subconsciously before she too drifted off to sleep. He turned first to Sesshomaru whose shock was actually showing through his usual stoic mask, and then over to Inuyasha who was openly gaping at the pair. All he could think to say was: "Well we really have missed out on a lot of our Hime's life have we not?"

All the other two could do was nod dumbly.

* * *

"Look at the half breed spawn!"

"She should have been drowned at birth!"

"Look at those ears so disgusting!"

The voices surrounded her echoing off of the dark recesses of her mind. Nightmares always plagued her she was aware of this, but it was the voices, the words of those who tormented her that truly caused the most anguish. Ningens were so cruel with their words...unlike her soft sweet mother.

"Can you believe that a self respecting youkai actually sired that thing?"

"Filthy wretch you don't even deserve to breathe!"

"Where is that whore mother that gave birth to you? Did your father finally wise up and eat her? Or did she realized the error of her ways and kill herself?"

Youkais were just as biting with their words, but they preferred to cause physical harm to her over words. That she could handle, pain was as easy to separate as thoughts. You just focused on anything else...

"I don't want to lose you too."

"Why? Why does your voice still haunt me so? Can't you see what I've done?" She wanted to scream...but no one could hear her here...

"I see now everything makes sense..."

Everything had made sense in that moment...She needed to run, to flee from that pain she had caused. He had ensured that she could get away. But was it because he truly cared? No it couldn't be...He had never even cared to meet her before. Why had she trusted him?

Screams...she could hear her mother's wailing over her loss...Why? Why was she tormented by the memories? Was it not enough that she subjected herself to a life of suffering for her mistakes? Why? Why? She could face the whole world but she couldn't face her mother!

Run! Run! Don't go back to her! How can you face her after all that you have done?! HOW?!

* * *

With a startled shriek she shot up out of the nightmare she had been trapped inside of, wild eyes scanning over the slumbering forms of her brothers. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she didn't even notice her father until he kneeled down in front of her.

"Hime it was just a nightmare...calm yourself." He cooed just like he used to when she was a pup.

The set of arms around her tightened from behind as Mattaki made his awake state known to her. "Tenshi everything is okay...come and lay back down to sleep."

"Wha-But I was...there were others." She breathed out trying to calm her racing heart. By now Sesshomaru had woken and was staring at her with concern.

"No there was no one else Hime."

"There was! Didn't you hear it?" She persisted in a panic.

"It was just a dream. No one is going to harm you Hime I promise." Her father pushed her back gently so that she was cradled against Mattaki's chest before he took up a new spot next to them.

She wanted to protest but she couldn't...They wouldn't understand the voices that haunted her, or the images of her agonized past. What could she say? Nothing...she could say nothing. With a resigned sigh she leaned back and melted into the strong embrace of her erstwhile suitor.

"I am here tenshi. I will protect you." Mattaki rumbled soothingly and hugged her tighter to him.

From what? That's what she wanted to ask...What were they protecting her from? Herself? A small smile tilted at the corners of her lips... That was laughable...

* * *

All throughout the night he and Touga-sama had kept watch as his tenshi slept fitfully. It was astounding how uneasy she was in her sleep even when she was safe as could be. She tossed and turned and whimpered all night long, it was actually surprising that she had energy at all to do anything... At sun up she had woken up groggy and pulled herself from his embrace to head towards the river to clean herself. That left him with the other males, all of which were now awake as they had been through most of the night.

"Do you really intend to force her to go back before she is ready?" He could not help but to ask. His tenshi would not like that, in fact he had a feeling that it would drive her further from them should they try to force her.

Touga sighed and stared off to where she had disappeared through the trees. "She would resent us for forcing her that is for sure...But I cannot allow her to wander so far from home when it obviously pains all of us so."

He did not doubt that Touga-sama and his pack were suffering at the loss of their Hime, and at her refusal to return to the place that had started her anguish in the first place... But he truly felt that Tsukiko needed time to truly come to terms with the fact that her mother's miscarriage was not her fault. Forcing her to face the Lady of the West so soon would not end well for either woman he was certain of it. "If it is a matter of her safety that I assure you that you need not worry. I have no intentions of leaving her side, so she will be protected."

"And if she runs from you?" Sesshomaru pressed stoically.

"I will find her."

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that? Her scent had been completely masked as well as her presence. Why do you think that we could not find her all of this time?" Touga turned to him with a raised brow.

"You cannot smell her scent?" The question seemed wrong to him somehow. How could he smell her, and her other pack mates could not? "I can smell her just fine. How do you think I found her in the first place?"

Touga's brows rose even further into his bangs as he turned to face the younger inu more fully. "How is that possible? Even sitting next to her through the night I could not scent her... Had she bespelled us?"

"No I do not think so...Perhaps you should wait to ask her." Because he had no answer for the confused males at all.

"Ask me what?" His tenshi muttered as she stalked back into camp damp, yet clean.

"Why can I smell you, and your father, and brothers cannot?"

She stopped dead center in the middle of the camp and fiddled with something on her wrist. With a sigh she took the small object off and instantly the other three male's noses were twitching to take in the new scent. "This is a kotodama that I used to mask my scent." She held up the little black bracelet for them to see.

"Well that makes sense." Touga growled in displeasure as he eyed the offending object. "I will assume that you have had that since you first left...The question is where did you get it?"

Everyone looked intensely interested at that but from the scowl on her face she was not ready to talk about that.

"None of your business!" She snapped and slid the object back onto her wrist.

"Tenshi who are you protecting? Why must you be so difficult?"

"Stop calling me that Mattaki! And no one needs to know about my business!" Her stance became defensive as her eyes glazed over with frigid ice.

And just like that she had closed off completely from all of them. A deep sorrow settled in his chest as he stared at his tenshi. What had happened to make her like this? He sighed and turned to her father whose expression mirrored his own. "My offer still stands Touga-sama."

"I know Mattaki." Touga responded never taking his eyes off of his pup. He looked reluctant to leave her behind no matter what, but after several moments he sighed and turned to face him. "If she will not go back willingly I will not force her. Make no mistake though Mattaki, I will be coming to check in on her often. You had best keep a close eye on her."

"I will Touga-sama...I will never let my tenshi go." He met the older male's eyes evenly and conveyed his seriousness on the matter. She was his and no one would ever touch what was his.

After several painstaking moments the older inu nodded and turned towards his sons. "We will travel back to Kikyo's village so that Tsukiko can meet Inuyasha's intended, and after that we will return to the western shiro for a time. I would like to inform my mate that our troublesome pup is alive and well...But make no mistake Hime, I will be coming to visit you often."

Tsukiko just rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "Whatever you say father..."

Why did he have the feeling that his work was cut out for him? Oh well whatever came was well worth it...

* * *

R&R please so that I know you guys are enjoying the story! Criticism is welcome as well! Sorry for the delayed reunion but I don't think it's quite time for it yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay but we had company over for a few days and it was hectic... Anyways I wanted to get some serious writing done to make up the difference so I am working on two different stories right now! Yay for neck cramps! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

How had she gotten herself into this mess? That was the only thing she could think to ask herself as she walked along behind her father, her brothers were to her sides caging her in, and Mattaki took up the rear... She rolled her eyes exasperated with their antics. As if she would dishonor her promise to the less intelligent of her two brothers! In truth she was being overly irritable but how could she not be? Her kin were leading her into a ningen village! If they knew what she had experienced in ningen villages...

"Tenshi you are thinking too hard again...Should I give you something to distract you?" Mattaki purred into her ear leaving no space between them.

Three deep resounding growls had their little procession freezing in an instant, and in even less time Inuyasha was in Mattaki's face snarling up a storm. "Keep your hands off of my sister you lecher! Or else I will shove Shitsukoisaiga up your ass!"

She sighed and looked to the other two for help but surprise surprise! They were looking equally pissed off that her suitor had made such a lewd comment. That left it to her to deal with this mess... With a frustrated snarl she stalked forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and tossed him to the side. "Inuyasha cut it out before I do something I won't regret." She met his eyes with a deadly glare that had his puppy ears snapping down into his hair. When her erstwhile suitor started chuckling she turned to him and grabbed him by the tip of one delicately pointed ear. "AND YOU STOP ANTAGONIZING THEM! WHAT DID I SAY YESTERDAY? DO YOU WANT TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO RUT WITH ME? BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU WILL END UP DEAD COURTESY OF MY FATHER'S CLAWS!"

Instead of looking scared as he should have, instead the lecherous expression on his face only became more pronounced. "So does that mean that you want to rut with me tenshi? We don't need to wait three years..."

She gaped and dropped her hand to her side and backed away from him as if he had slapped her. "Mattaki if you want to get to this act that you are so looking forward to, you will stop antagonizing everyone! If you don't I will make you suffer I swear it!"

Mattaki simply sighed and met her eyes evenly, a twinkle of the earlier mirth still shining in them. "Anything for my tenshi! I will do my best to behave myself!"

"You better..." She muttered under her breath. "Let's go and meet this miko now before one of you kills him in his sleep." With that she stalked off towards the village without waiting for the rest of them. How did she get into this mess?

* * *

The village loomed on the horizon and standing at its' entrance was a slender figure in the traditional miko garbs. Was this the female that her brother wanted to mate? Her eyes narrowed to get a better look at the figure and she decided that es this female really did look like their mother, sans the brown eyes. "That's Kikyo?"

"Yeah that's her...What do you think?" Inuyasha muttered nervously from beside her.

"Why do you care about what I think of her?" Her words came out biting despite the momentary flash of guilt she felt. What could she do?

"Because you're my sister! I always care about what you think!" He snapped back irritably.

You shouldn't...She wanted to say that but she resisted and focused on giving him what he wanted. "She looks nice enough. Certainly pretty enough too..." She muttered quietly to him.

"Yeah she is beautiful ain't she?" Her brother sighed wistfully as they approached the miko. "She's kind too just like mother."

His words were not meant to hurt but they had sent a jolt of searing pain through her heart. She beat the reaction down when her father turned to look at her, having apparently caught the scent of her agony. "I'm fine lay off it." She muttered as Kikyo turned and led them towards her hut.

"Oh it is nothing is it? Then why was that spike of pain in your scent so pronounced?" He pressed falling into step beside her.

The feeling of eyes watching her was nagging at her nerves, Sesshomaru, and Mattaki were apparently invested in her response as well. "None of your fucking business." She hissed dangerously and left the three behind to disappear into the hut that Kikyo, and Inuyasha had gone into.

It was nothing special she could safely say that, but it certainly was homey enough... A small pit sat in the center of the raised platform that one hit when they took several steps into the house. An assortment of herb jars sat to the right against the wall, along with several bows, and quivers. All different assortments of living items lined the back wall, from futons to blankets. It was definitely...homey.

"MUSUBI!" A sharp squeal assaulted her ears as a tiny body slammed into her legs.

Her eyes shot down to the girl she had saved yesterday. "Kaede." She greeted quietly as she moved to sit down where Kikyo gestured her to. "Oh and it's not Musubi...it's Tsukiko."

"Oh well I like Tsukiko better anyways!" Kaede smiled at her from where she sat next to her.

"Hm well that's nice..." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. How was she supposed to get through this again? No one ever talked to her so over the years she had become antisocial...Crowds, or even individuals were uncomfortable for her to be around. Hell being around her kin was awkward for this reason too!

Kikyo turned to her after Inuyasha introduced her as his sister and smiled. "Thank you for coming to my sister's rescue yesterday."

"It was nothing..." She muttered as the other three entered the hut and sat around the fire.

"Oh but it was! Kaede is all I have left! If something had happened to her I would be beside myself with grief. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kikyo." The woman even went so far as to bow her head low in a sign of respect.

"Don't bow to me please...that's just weird." She muttered even as her cheeks lit up in a flush. "As for saving the kid here, it was nothing. I may be an antisocial hanyou with an attitude but I am not going to leave a defenseless kid to be lunch for some youkai."

Everyone was looking at her oddly by the end of her little rant but it was Kikyo who spoke. "You are very uncomfortable being here aren't you?" She asked sympathetically.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Your leg is shaking." Kikyo pointed out.

She forcefully stayed the action and met the other female's eyes squarely. "Look I only came here to meet you so that my brother would pull his head out of his ass and court you. I didn't come here for pleasantries, or to build relations between us. In fact I doubt that you will ever see me again after today. So if you promise not to try and purify my brother I can leave with a clear conscience."

"Tsukiko!" Her brothers, and father admonished her for her rudeness.

"Look you can sit there and expect this and that from me but it's probably unrealistic! I don't show kindness to anyone because no one is to be trusted! As long as this miko promises not to attack my brother I can walk away with at least a semblance of peace of mind! Because I assure you that if I hear about her doing anything to him I will be back! And no questions will be asked!"

"Tsukiko Kikyo would never do that! What has gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked her in astonishment.

"She's miko Inuyasha, and she's ningen and they are not to be trusted! Do you know how many mikos have tried to purify me over the years? I can't even keep count! I just want to be sure of her intentions before I leave! It's nothing personal Kikyo-san, I have no problem with you...I just want to make sure that you won't turn on him at the first chance you get."

The other woman managed to put back together her calm face after a lashing like that, and surprisingly she laughed like she had not been verbally attacked. "Oh you are just like Inuyasha when he gets into one of his moods!"

"K-Kikyo are you feeling okay? She just bit your head off..."

"Inuyasha I am fine! Any female worth her own merit can be vicious when need be, and your sister most definitely proved that with her words." Kikyo's laughter died down as she met her eyes evenly. "I would never harm Inuyasha I assure you. He calls to me in a way, so much so that I cannot imagine life without him. I swear it on my position as High Miko that he will not be harmed at my hands."

They locked gazes for several long moments as she delved into the other woman's soul to ascertain the truthfulness of her words. She was being honest, there was no taint there that would hint at any dishonesty...She broke her gaze with the woman first and nodded at her. "I'll hold you to it."

"I would hope so." Kikyo agreed even as she turned to Inuyasha. "She is most interesting Inuyasha...perhaps you could bring her with you from time to time?"

Before her brother could say anything she did. "I'm not staying with them. I meant it when I said that you probably wouldn't see me again."

"But why would you want to wander so far from your family? It does not make sense to me."

"It doesn't have to make sense to anyone but me. I could give a shit less if anyone understands the way I think, or how I feel."

"TSUKIKO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND KAEDE!" Her father snarled at her, apparently fed up with her crass language. "I raised you with better manners than that and I expect you to use them!"

She lifted her chin defiantly and glared at him. "I raised myself!" And with that she jumped to her feet and stalked out the reed door. Too much...she had been around them too much...

* * *

After Tsukiko had run out of the hut, Mattaki had quickly gone after her to make sure that she was alright. That left him, his sons, and Kikyo, and Kaede to stare at the spot that the other hanyou had disappeared to. "I am sorry for her attitude Kikyo, and for her crass language around Kaede. She had much anger, and sorrow in her heart..." He trailed off brokenly. How had this happened when he was supposed to protect his Hime?

"I understand Touga-sama, I could see." Kikyo responded sadly as Kaede moved to sit next to her.

"Will Tsuki ever come back sis?"

"I do not know Kaede."

That made the younger girl upset and Kikyo moved to comfort her when Kaede started to cry.

All he could do was stare at where his Hime had disappeared, and listen to Kaede's broken cries that she had lost her new friend. The sentiment was truly echoing through his heart right now...He had lost his little Hime. What was he supposed to tell Kagome?

* * *

His tenshi had really been moving when she had left the hut, and he tracked her to a hot spring near the village. He peered through the trees at where she was laying against a smooth rock, and despite himself his body became aroused.

"The stench of your arousal is making it hard to enjoy my bath time...At least if you were in the water the smell would be diluted somewhat." His tenshi muttered loud enough that he could hear it easily.

His jaw nearly dropped off of its' hinges at the blatant invitation, and in a second he was stripping from his clothes despite the warning bell in his mind that was reminding him of the three over protective males that were not very far away. The beast in him was saying pfft fuck em! And so he stepped into the water and waded over towards her despite the danger to him lurking not too far away.

The water rippled as he closed in on her and she blinked her eyes open to watch his approach. "Are all youkai males so built?" She mumbled her eyes roving over his exposed flesh.

He smirked and sat down next to her so that his skin was touching hers. "No I am just perfect tenshi..."

"Debatable." She muttered smugly.

"Oh? I can show you that I live up to my name tenshi...Would you like for me to make you eat your words?" He shot back hotly. Damn seeing her so vulnerable was going to be his downfall...With the water trickling over her skin, and the thin sheen of sweat clinging to her...

"I've never been this close to another male of my own volition before...well besides my family." She completely detoured from the earlier heaviness around them.

Something in her words caught his rapt attention and he honed in on that one point. "Of your own volition? What does that mean?" Though he doubted that he really wanted to know, his beast was already raging with those implications.

"I've been in a lot of situations over the last 140 years that no one would ever want to be in." Was all she responded with much to his chagrin.

"Why are you hiding from me?" He could not help but to ask her. She hid so much from him, from everyone...He had to know why she was hiding from him.

"I'm not...you just haven't found me yet." She whispered more to herself than to him.

It was almost as if she was not even there with him anymore...She was, but at the same time she was not. She was staring into the trees with a faraway expression on her face, one that was wrought with anguish, yet still so empty. It was like nothing he had ever seen before...and he disliked seeing it on her face at all. He could not help but to reach for her and pull her into his lap, and that seemed to get her to snap out of it.

"Mattaki? What are you doing?" She stuttered as she came to and realized where she was.

"Comforting you." In the only way he really knew how...He moved his mouth to the delicate skin of her neck and nipped it before soothing over the bright red skin with his tongue.

She went rigid in his hold and a swell of fear shot through her scent. "M-Mattaki I can't do anything like this. Please don't..."

He immediately ceased his ministrations and turned her around to face him. The look in her eyes was so different from anything she had ever shown him before...Fear, and not just a fleeting fear but a deep seated fear bordering on terror. And just like that her earlier words were filled with meaning...She had been raped at some point that much was apparent...At the realization he crushed her to him and buried his face into her neck, while his beast roared and demanded to go and track down those who had dared to hurt her. He was of the same mind, but seeing to her needs was more important. "I would never force you tenshi. I am not like them."

Her body relaxed slightly against him and she slowly, as if she was afraid to touch him, brought her arms up to wrap around him. "You promise? Even if the day comes for the breeding arrangement and I was still like this?"

"I will never force you!" He pulled back and stared her down after his vehement declaration. "You are too precious to me to ever harm! Even if it takes a century I will not force your hand before you are ready!" No matter how much it pained him to wait...he would not pain her by making her take him before she was ready.

Rather than looking relieved, she looked at him as if she had never seen him before. A great deal of her anger, and irritation at him dissipated and she did something that surprised him. She surged forward and attacked his lips with hers.

He grasped at her torn between pushing her away, and pulling her closer, but after only a seconds deliberation he decided on the latter. With a groan he devoured her mouth and delved into its' depths to taste her. A pained groan wanted to force itself from his throat at the absolute sweetness of her taste, it was a delicacy that he would never tire of, not even the most trained concubines could get him so heated so fast. He dug his claws into her hips to ground her to him as he attacked her small tongue with his, a battle that he quickly won. If he did not stop soon he was going to break his promise and take her there, and that was something that he could not allow so with much effort he pulled away from her.

She whimpered and went for him again despite her earlier fear.

"No tenshi we need to stop now. If we do not I fear that I will take you now and you are not ready." He rasped out around a passion induced haze.

His words seemed to get to her because her eyes cleared from their glazed haze and she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Sorry Mattaki...This must be uncomfortable for you."

He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so that she could not look away. "It is well worth it to ensure that you are harmed no further." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers one more time before he pulled away and lifted her off of his lap to sit her to the side. "Temptation is not an inus friend tenshi." He muttered when she gifted him with a questioning look.

"Oh right." She blushed and sunk down more into the water so that her breasts were not so exposed, as they had been earlier. "You won't tell my father right? About the stuff that was said earlier I mean..."

"A male never gives his mate's secrets away." He winked at her and leaned back to enjoy the hot water. "Soon to be mate I mean..." He corrected after he reevaluated his previous words. Honestly calling her his mate just felt so right that he slipped up from time to time even in his own thoughts.

"Troublesome male..." Tsukiko giggled, looking so much different from her normal persona.

"Troublesome female." He shot back mockingly as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Maybe courting her would not be so hard after all? "So does this mean that you formally accept my suit?"

A half hearted glare was shot his way for his efforts. "You never give up do you?"

"No I do not, not when something I desire so much is involved."

"Fine you can court me! But you had best be prepared for hell because I am not your average everyday female."

"If you were then I would not be so interested...I hate submissive females." He muttered even though he was feeling nothing short of elation. While he was distracted in his thoughts of boring females his chosen took the opportunity to attack him again, and he quickly found himself locked in another kiss with her. Damn if you had asked him when he left the hut earlier if she would ever be like this he would have laughed! As it was all he could do was melt into the kiss and wrap his arms around her.

Both of them were so absorbed in each other that neither of them heard the soft footfalls approaching the spring. Nor did they hear the surprised gasps of the two males that had found them. That state of obliviousness ended just as quickly however when a thundering snarl shook the trees.

With a snarl he tore his tenshi away from him and thrust her behind him as he turned to face the intruders, and when he did he promptly cursed at himself for being so absorbed in her that the two foreboding males could sneak up on him. For there standing at the edge of the spring was Tsukiko's father, and her eldest brother, neither of them were looking pleased. In fact both of them were crouched into an attack stance, and it set his protective instincts into overdrive. With a snarl he fell into his own defensive crouch warding them away from what was his. Time seemed to freeze as the only sound that could be heard was the vicious snarling from the three males.

"Hey cut it out! Mattaki stop growling at them! And you two go away already I'm naked!" Tsukiko snarled from where she was clutching at his shoulder.

Unfortunately the naked comment seemed to have the opposite effect...

"How dare you attempt to seduce my Hime?!" Touga snarled and lunged for him. And just like that the hot springs erupted into a full out brawl between the four of them.

* * *

She was not amused that much was obvious as she healed the wounds the three males had inflicted on each other, while they glared at each other like whelps. The situation had quickly spiraled out of control when her father had lunged at Mattaki, because that had spiked her instincts and she had lashed out at him in defense of her male. Which made Sesshomaru lunge at Mattaki while she was distracted with fighting with her father...all in all it had turned into a mess.

"You three are going to be the death of me!" She growled exasperated as she finished stitching up Mattaki's maimed arm courtesy of Sesshomaru. Surprisingly enough Mattaki had been more than strong enough to put her all powerful brother on the defensive...it reminded her of how strong her mate to be was. Sesshomaru had been sporting a broken arm, and several broken ribs, much like her male's own injuries.

"You are going to be the death of me Hime!" Her father snarled back glaring heatedly at Mattaki. "You are too young to be consorting with a male like that! What were you thinking?"

She whirled around and snarled at him. "WE WERE JUST KISSING PAPA! JEEZ IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE FUCKING OR ANYTHING!"

"HIME WATCH YOUR MOUTH! AND IF THE WHELP KNOWS WHAT IS BEST FOR HIM HE WILL NEVER TRY TO BED YOU!" And now his attention was centered back on Mattaki who was smiling smugly.

"She came at me Touga-sama...she is just growing into her hormones and I am a veeery attractive male. Right my beautiful tenshi?" He grabbed her and pulled her to him just to kiss her at the side of her mouth.

"Mattaki I would like you to live you know?! Cut it out!" She pushed him away even though she stopped denying that she liked the contact, and from the tilting of his lips he caught the spike in her scent.

"Anything for you tenshi..." He sighed wistfully before he stood and offered her his arm. "Shall we go now? I am sure that your kin must return home soon so there is no reason for us to stay..."

Twin growls assaulted her ears and she spun and immediately sent them her fiercest glare, immediately shutting them up before she turned and stood to accept the offered arm. "We will stay in the area until they leave okay?"

"Of course my tenshi."

Turning back to her father she met his eyes and offered him a timid smile. "Come and find us when you are getting ready to leave...I promise not to run off."

Her father merely nodded and stood before stalking back in the direction of the village, Sesshomaru right on his heels.

"Come on Mattaki let's go find somewhere to bed down." She tugged him along into the trees with her. Something changed in their relationship and whatever it was she didn't mind.

* * *

The grass rustled as she shot past, the angry shouts of ningens following her on the wind. "Why?! Why do they always turn on me?" She cried pitifully. All she had done was save a girl from the village from being raped by bandits, and when she had returned the girl to her village the people had immediately turned on her. Even the girl that she had saved!

"Get her! Kill her!"

"She probably gave the girl to the bandits so that she could worm her way into our village!"

She wanted to say that she hadn't done that but no one would believe her...So she ran and she didn't look back! She couldn't look back or else they would catch her! Her raven hair swirled around her and she cursed herself for not getting out of the village before the sun went down. If she had been smarter she would have left the girl at the edge of the village and escaped before the new moon began. But she hadn't and now she was paying for it! "Not like last time! Not like last time!" She panted as the memories of those men invaded her mind. Why? Why did this always happen to her?

The treeline broke ahead of her and she hurried to shoot through the opening, and to certain death...It was a sheer drop off into a raging river...

"Nononononononono!" She chanted as the shouts drew closer.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Her life flashed before her eyes and for just an instant she wondered if it would be so bad to just die...But she had a promise to fulfill...So steeling herself against the terror she ran forward and threw herself off of the cliff and towards the water below. Her mouth opened up as her stomach flew up from the sharp descent.

* * *

A sharp piercing scream startled him out of his pleasant sleep and he shot up and fumbled to gather his tenshi into his arms to calm her. "Tsukiko! Tsukiko wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and wildly shot over to him, the screams never ceasing to escape from her mouth.

"Tenshi it is me calm down!" He was beside himself trying to comfort her. "Shhh! Calm down tenshi I am here!"

Her screams cut off into sharp desperate pants for lost air. "M-Mattaki? Where am I?"

"In the forest outside of Kikyo's village..."

"It's just us?" She gasped out.

"Yes it is just us." Though he doubted that her other pack mates had not heard those screams. And he was proven right when several youkis brushed against his. He could not blame them for coming to her after that...she had been screaming like she was dying. "Your father and brothers are coming."

No sooner had he revealed that to her, her pack rushed into the small clearing and surrounded them.

"Tsukiko are you alright?" Inuyasha made his way over to kneel before her as the other two scented for danger.

"It was another nightmare...There is no danger." He muttered to stop them from doing something pointless.

That got her father's attention raptly trained on the still panting female. "Hime do you suffer from nightmares often?" He came to kneel down closer to her than Inuyasha.

"Yeah it's a nightly thing." She rasped out reluctantly.

"Why? What torments you so much that you screamed like that? You scared the villagers even..." Touga hovered like he wanted to touch her to comfort her...but he did not...

"It was a nightmare from one of my ningen nights...I had saved a small girl from a group of bandits and I returned her to her village. But they saw me transform from a hanyou to a ningen and they decided to accuse me of giving the girl to the bandits in the first place...That ended up in them chasing me and I jumped from a cliff into a river to escape. It was pretty high up so it always makes me scream when I have the nightmare."

Sadness creeped into his heart for his tenshi. Ningens could be so cruel.

"Hime...I am sorry that that happened to you." Touga sighed and took her much smaller hand in his.

"Don't be...I'd do it again...I have done it several times...I'm stupid like that." She chuckled without mirth.

He exchanged looks with the other three males, all of them wearing the same troubled expression. What were they going to do with her? It was like she lived in these damn nightmares... If he was mated to her he cold channel the pain, and fear so that it was more bearable for her but... Touga's eyes slid over to meet his and he sent him a silent message. 'We need to talk before you leave'

The older male just nodded and turned back to comforting his tenshi.

Hopefully he would understand his need to make her pain lessen, and consent to letting him mate her as soon as she willing. He could not stand her torment...

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry no author's note today! XD Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

They were getting ready to leave and head back to the shiro and he had yet to speak with Touga-sama yet. Perhaps he had forgotten his need to speak with him, but as it pertained to his tenshi and her wellbeing he would not allow him to forget. "Touga-sama?"

Said male stopped in preparing himself to depart to turn to him. "Yes Mattaki was there something you needed?"

"We need to talk. Did you forget about that?"

"No I did not, I just needed to get my things around first. Come and let us speak in private."

He followed the slightly larger male out of the hut where the other occupants were staring at them with interest. They followed the path into the forest until they were sure that no one would hear them.

Touga turned to him and met his gaze evenly his face betraying his inner turmoil. "You wanted to speak to me about my Hime yes? What did you want to talk about?"

It was a little nerve-wracking to say what he wanted to say for fear of earning the older male's ire, but it had to be said for his tenshi's wellbeing. Steeling himself against any possible violent outcome he breathed deeply and just said what he needed to. "I want your permission to mate Tsukiko as soon as she is ready."

And just like that the older male's demeanor changed to that of hostility and he growled dangerously low in his chest. "Why would I allow my Hime to mate anyone even you? Just because I practically raised you does not mean that you are exempt from my ire Mattaki..."

"I am aware of that Touga-sama! But this decision is based completely on Tsukiko's wellbeing. As her mate I could channel some of her pain so that she could be more at ease. It is killing me to watch her struggles, and to hear about what she has gone through. Just knowing that her dreams are nothing but horrid nightmares is enough to make me want to hunt down those who had dared to hurt her. This decision is not about pleasure, or fulfillment, it is about her...I never want my tenshi to suffer like this." He finished in a quiet subdued voice and bowed his head in a sign of submission. Whatever Touga-sama's choice was would affect him, and his tenshi greatly.

It was silent for several moments, moments that seemed like eternity to the both of them, for one of them their mind was in chaos, and the other was having to truly face reality.

"Lift your head and look me in the eye Mattaki."

The older male's words were commanding and he could no disobey, so he lifted his head and looked Touga-sama dead in the eyes. So much could be said in that moment...He could beg him to allow him to have his mate to be, he would beg if it came down to it.

"If you ever cause my little Hime pain I will track you down and gut you. Do you understand me?" Touga regarded him with a stern and threatening expression, just like any overprotective father would.

All he could focus on was the implications of that statement. "Do you mean that you will allow me to court, and mate her when she is ready?" Excitement broke through his subdued facade, almost like he was a whelp again.

"Only because it really will help her, and because it is a forgone conclusion anyways... But let us get one thing straight Mattaki." Here his look became terrifying in its' threateningness, and intensity. "If you ever grope her, or do anything sexual to her in front of me I will kill you no questions asked. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand." He nodded his understanding. Inside he was cheering that he had finally gotten to formally court his tenshi with her sire's acceptance. Now all he had to do was wait and get her to be more comfortable around him before the actual mating. "Thank you Touga-sama. I promise to treat her with all the respect that you treat your own mate with." And he would because mates were sacred and no one ever betrayed the bond.

"You had better honor your word on that or I will take her from you." And with that Touga turned and led him back to the village.

He followed behind in the older male's steps, his head filled with thoughts of Tsukiko baring his pups, of her cuddled up beside him after he bestowed her with his affections. If only it could happen now...

* * *

She never thought that she would ever be so heartbroken to see them go...but she was. It saddened her that she couldn't go back with them where her mother was, even thinking about her filled her with pain. "Take good care of Mother..." She muttered to her father as she slowly stalked towards him and hesitantly held her arms open for him.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her as tight as he could. "I will Hime. Just promise me that you will be careful while you wander?" It came out more as a question than anything.

"Hmph! Old man I have survived battles against enemies that I shouldn't have been able to touch! I think I will be just fine!"

Her papa pulled back to look down at her with a strange kind of amusement on his face, mixed with a stern expression. "I am aware that you are most likely very seasoned in battle, as you have shown me during our battle the other day. But I can still worry about my little Hime, it is what I do best." He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead gently before pulling away to allow Sesshomaru his goodbyes.

Her stoic brother moved forward and stood before her looking as cold and distant as ever..."Uh Sessh are you gonna stare at me all day?" Knowing him he would do just that and be fine with it.

Surprisingly he did not do that, he actually opened his arms for her and hugged her when she came to him. "You will come to me if the other whelp mistreats you."

She snuggled into the oddly warm embrace and giggled. "Oh I plan on it...Mattaki better be on his toes with me or else I will sic papa, and you on him."

"Hey what about me?! I can shove Shitsukoisaiga up the bastard's ass!"

"Inuyasha quiet down!"

"But Kikyo what about me? Why do I get left out of all the maiming?!"

"INUYASHA ENOUGH!"

She snickered at her brother for fighting with his bitch before she finally pulled herself away from Sesshomaru. "When are you gonna act like that?" She asked gesturing over her shoulder to Inuyasha who was fawning over Kikyo because she was irritated at him.

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow and snorted like the haughty Daiyoukai he was and said as stoically as ever. "Never." And with that he turned and walked towards her papa who was waiting at the edge of the treeline.

"Take care of yourself and be sure to check in on Inuyasha while he is here."

"I promise papa. Take good care of mother..." She whispered around a suddenly painful throat.

Those same gold orbs that always screamed safety and love to her, turned sorrowful in an instant though he did not move towards her. "I will." He murmured sadly before he turned to Sesshomaru and gestured with his head for them to leave.

She watched them as they took to the air and flew off towards the west, remaining in that same spot for some time even after they had disappeared. Why did she feel so empty? A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned her head towards her mate to be.

"Are we going to stay near this village? Or did you want to travel for a time?" Mattaki asked quietly, his eyes strangely knowing.

"We should travel for at least a week, then we can return here for a few days. That way I can check in on Inuyasha and his courtship..." And make sure that the miko was truly trustworthy...

"Of course! Did you want to head out now?"

"Yeah let's go." She turned towards Kikyo's hut and called out for her older brother. "Inuyasha Mattaki and I are gonna take off!"

In an instant her gruff older brother was out the reed door and standing in front of her. "Already? Why can't you stay for a few days at least?"

"I'm going to come back in about a week's time. It's not a long term separation so relax." She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and held him tight.

"It better not be runt or else!" He responded by wrapping his arms around her in an equally tight embrace.

"I will Inubaka!" She released him with a laugh and turned to make her way towards Mattaki. "You just make sure that Sesshomaru doesn't decide to get payback for you dying his mokomoko puke green that one time!"

"Keh! Bastard deserved it!" Inuyasha snickered as he waved them off.

"Yeah yeah take care big brother! Come on Mattaki let's go before I turn all mushy because of these idiots!" With that she took to the air with her male at her side, the strangest mixture of sadness, and happiness tugging at her heart.

* * *

He flew through the protective barrier that masked his shiro from anyone who was unblooded, or anyone with ill intentions, and as soon as he did the scent of fiery anger assaulted his nose. What's worse was that it was from his mate...Who was already out in the courtyard waiting for him...

"Touga how could you keep something like this from me?!"

He sighed and sat down on the soft grass below him. "What are you speaking about love?" Whoever had told her was going to get it.

A look of absolute fury morphed her features into a twisted mask befitting the very fiercest youkai bitches. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR HER?" She just exploded at him, her reiki rushing into the air and crackling around her threateningly.

"I did not know if it would actually be her love...and even so she was not ready to see you." Be honest with her...even if you want to protect her. That is what he had to keep telling himself as he looked into her deeply wounded eyes.

"I-It was her?" Kagome stuttered out in shock.

"It was."

"And you didn't even take me to see her?" She asked with a quivering lip.

"After we found her she told us that she was not yet ready to see you. At first I was not willing to accept her choice, but after some persuasion I relented. If I forced her to come back here she would resent me, and she still would not be ready to see you. Would you have me cause her unneccessary pain by forcing her back before her heart is ready?" The look of betrayal in those big blue orbs was killing him on the inside...But he had made his decision and he had to honor his choice.

She just stared at him with eyes that were rapidly glazing over with unshed tears that she fought to keep from falling. "She doesn't want to see me?"

So much heartache was in that one question that it almost made him regret keeping everything from her. "Kagome she is filled with guilt over what happened to you, and even if you and I know that it was not her fault, she still needs time to come to terms with that reality on her own. Forcing her to face you before she was ready would have caused her much heartache, which would have been detrimental to her state of being. I could not force her to do that for that fact, and also for the fact that her pain would not be good for you to experience either. I wanted to protect both of you." He moved towards her still quivering form and took her into his arms. "I am going to be keeping an eye on her to make sure that she is safe so do not be worried for her any longer. She is being well looked after."

She hesitantly returned his embrace and finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Feeling the wind in her hair was so exhilarating, and sharing the feeling with someone else was equally elating. As she flew along through the air with Mattaki at her side she couldn't recall ever feeling so good in the last 140 years of her life. Watching the trees and rivers pass by beneath her had always put her into a state of awe...It was only better now.

"You looked pleased tenshi. Perhaps it is my presence that elates you so?" Mattaki smirked at her from beside her.

"I never had anyone to do these things with, well after I left home that is. It is so much better having someone here to enjoy things with. It gives it a whole new meaning, a whole new kind of elation. I can't even remember the last time I felt so carefree!" She just wanted to let loose and be like a pup again, to be innocent and playful like she used to be. Even the pain that always consumed her couldn't dampen this moment now, maybe later, but not now. With a heartfelt laugh she spun around in the air and shot off towards the clouds above tearing through their wispy bodies and going as high as she dared. Flying was the only thing that made her happy in her path of solitude...now that she had someone to share it with she was elated. No one trying to kill her simply for existing, no youkai breathing down her neck, no one in pursuit of the vile hanyou. She was free and as safe as she could be for the first time since she had left home. She turned through the almost corporeal bodies of the clouds and shot down towards the treetops where Mattaki was waiting for her patiently.

"Are you enjoying your flight tenshi?" He chuckled when she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah I am! It's so much better now that other youkai know not to come too close because of your aura. Before I had to watch my back every second so that I did not get attacked unaware. It's a nice change of pace."

"I would imagine so." He agreed before he held out a hand to her. "Come tenshi dusk approaches and we need to bed down for the night."

With a sigh she took his hand and allowed him to lead her down to the ground, and for the first time she caught the steamy scent of rich mineral water. There was a hot spring nearby and she was already looking forward to a hot bath. "You know my weakness...hot water."

"That I do, though your propensity for bathing is a good thing, for if you were unhygienic it would be most unpleasant." He stated matter of factly as he led her down into a small clearing.

"Tell me about it...I don't know how Inubaka can go so long without bathing." A shudder racked her frame at the memory of her brother's smell. Did he even know what hot water was?

"Agreed."

* * *

His tenshi had gone off to bathe while he caught something for their evening meal, a task that had been quickly and efficiently taken care of due to the overabundance of boar in the area. Now he had one cleaned, gutted, and spitted over the fire and cooking. Every once in a while he turned it to make sure it cooked thoroughly, though it was more to distract himself from the thoughts of his tenshi's naked wet body. Her past made things difficult for him, in terms of pursuing her as normal inu customs dictated. By which point they should have already been mated days ago, most likely upon first meeting. With her traumatized past that was not happening soon enough for him though, he was willing to wait until she was ready for him. Though as he adjusted himself to sit more comfortably due to his less than flaccid state...he figured it would not hurt if she got over it faster.

A sharp tangy scent on the wind made him freeze in his task and he lifted his head to scent whatever it was better. Ningens that much was apparent by the scent of sweat, and grease. But what really caught his attention was the scent of arousal...upwind...mingling with his tenshi's scent...

With a sharp snarl he shot to his feet and dashed off towards the hot springs. She wouldn't know because they were downwind from her...But they would pay for even looking at her! He drew closer to the hot springs and the distinct sounds of yelling could be heard forcing him to speed up to reach her, and when he burst through the trees to the spring his beast thrashed desperately to take over.

Ningens dressed in black armor stood with weapons poised to strike his female, who was weaponless, and naked. That seemed not to matter as some of them were even leering at her like she was a quick rut waiting to happen. It drove him mad to see that look being directed at her!

He snarled so loud that the trees shook, and the attention of the other males was drawn off of his female, and over to him where it should be. "If any of you want to live you will turn around and never look upon my female again!"

A look was shared by everyone in the group before one of them approached him wielding a large curved bone. "This youkai has been plaguing nearby villages! We were contacted to slay it and we will do so!"

"Oh? And did a bunch of ningens tell you this? Did they tell you the truth before they sent you off to face certain death?" He rumbled a threatening growl at the brave ningen. His youki was already elevated to the point that it would take nothing for him to shift forms in his female's defense.

"Did this female tell you og her activities before she bewitched you? Can you not see the signs of her filthy blood?" The male shot back eyeing his female with disgust.

He forced his shifting bones into place and turned to his female. "Tenshi remove yourself from the spring and go back to our camp."

"Mattaki..." Tsukiko eyed the males that had disrupted her bath with reluctance. "Don't kill any of them. It's not their fault that those villagers lied to them."

A murmur of disquiet went through the group at that as several of them eyed her even more warily. The leader of the group even glared at her for her efforts to spare their lives. "Hanyou you disgrace yourself with every breath you take! That you would dare to lie about your actions is truly deplorable! You are the reason why we taijya started hunting youkai!"

He released a thundering roar when the man raised his weapon to attack his female, and his beast broke free from its cage and took over completely. He did not even try to fight the familiar sensation of his bones breaking as his youki elevated, mokomoko grew and molded with his skin as he grew to massive proportions. With a roar and a shower of pulsing youki he stood before them in his true form ready to wage war on the meek ningens that dared to threaten what was his.

* * *

This was bad! Very very bad! Her mind was racing with ways to prevent the massacre that was looming just out of reach...But how could she stop a massive Inu Daiyoukai in his true form from killing a bunch of senseless ningens?

He loomed above her with his red crests so prominent against his snow white fur, jaws pulled back in a feral snarl, and body tensed to attack.

"Mattaki don't!" She cried in a near panic.

He didn't even look at her as he lunged for the small group with claws extended to rake their weak bodies in half. The taijya all jumped to avoid the powerful strikes of his paws, debris hitting their armor and bouncing off of them.

She watched this all transpire with fearful eyes. How could she stop him? How could she stop them?

The large bone weapon sliced through the air and bounced off of Mattaki's smooth white fur grazing it yet not breaking the skin, while the others surrounded his feet and hacked away at them with their weapons. That only seemed to aggravate him further if anything because he gathered his youki into his claws and just blasted them all away. Their bodies hit trees, rocks, anything in the surrounding area blowing right through them. Some of them were rendered unconscious immediately, while others staggered to their feet and went at Mattaki again.

"Mattaki stop fighting with them!" She pleaded desperately as she scrambled from the spring and threw her clothes on hastily. Why hadn't she brought Shomeisusaiga with her?

The battle continued with the leader of the taijya tossing the massive curved bone at Mattaki with a fierce battle cry of "Hirakotsu!" Though the attack proved to be ineffective as the bone just bounced off of Mattaki's fur. And it only earned the male Mattakis' ire for he turned almost exclusively on the male and attacked with vicious claws. The ningen could not hope to keep up with her male, so it was no surprise when he quickly found himself disarmed and about to be squashed by Mattaki's paw.

Acting fast she forced her reiki from her body and encompassed the male in a protective barrier just as Mattaki's foot came down to crush him. Their opposing energies collided, one trying to outdo the other. "MATTAKI STOP!"

Everything seemed to freeze at her piercing cry, and every conscious being in the vicinity turned slowly to look at her. Several of the taijya gasped at seeing miko ki being channeled by a youkai, but they were paid no mind.

Mattaki pulled away from the wounded male and ambled towards her slowly. "You protect them...why?" He asked in the inu tongue.

"Because they don't deserve to die due to the deceit of others." She responded in the ningen tongue so that the others could understand her.

He stared at her weighingly for several more moments before he changed back to his ningen form in a burst of powerful youki. "If you want to let them live then I will abide by your wishes this time. But if they should come after you again I will not be so kind. Are we clear?"

She nodded and pushed her way past him towards the lead taijya, dropping her barrier as she approached. Several gashes littered his sides from close calls with Mattaki's claws..."You're hurt...Please let me help you?" It came out more as a question than a demand, and it brought the taijya up short.

With narrow distrustful eyes he regarded her approach hand twitching for his weapon. "Why should I trust you when reports say that you have been terrorizing defenseless villages?"

Meeting his eyes dead she answered him with conviction. "Because I haven't done any of those things! It isn't my fault that those villagers distrust me because I'm hanyou! Everywhere I go it's the same thing! All I want to do is help others and I can't do that because people take one look at me and they're instantly afraid or filled with hate! If I wanted to kill anyone, if I wanted to destroy a ningen village I could easily do so! Hell even all of you men together were not a threat to me! I didn't want to fight you because of someone else's deceit! If I had you would have died long before Mattaki got here!"

He stared at her with a weighing gaze for several moments before he lowered his weapon. "Fine but make any sudden moves..." He trailed off in warning.

Taking that as a sign to go ahead she moved to kneel at his side and bring her pink glowing hands up to the deep gashes. The skin started stitching itself back together while she channeled his pain into her body instead. "My name is Tsukiko by the way..." She muttered awkwardly as she worked.

It was silent and just when she figured he wouldn't answer her he surprised her completely. "Mine is Shako, I am the head of the Taijya village."

"Mantis crab? What an odd name." She muttered as she hurriedly finished healing, and disinfecting the wounds. Pulling away from him she moved to her feet and backed away to make him more comfortable. Didn't need him going all crazy and attacking her now...

He was watching her with strangely intense eyes almost like he was trying to work her out in his head. "Why did you help me? I attacked you, any other youkai would not have been so kind."

"Because I am part ningen you know...Maybe I just have a soft side unlike other youkai." One that she hid to preserve herself... But not here...

"Perhaps..." He let the word hang in the air for a moment before he turned to address his men. "Obviously we were deceived by our contacts so we're leaving. Get your things together and collect yourselves so that we may move out."

A resounding chorus of "Hai!" sounded as the men scrambled to prepare to depart.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal any of their wounds before they go? Some of them are bleeding and the wounds could become infected."

"They will be fine...Tsukiko was it?" Shako asked as if to clarify.

"That's my name Mantis Crab!" She mocked even as she turned to Mattaki and stalked away from the scene. "Come on you big lug let's get going already before another fight breaks out!"

Mattaki didn't say anything as he followed along after her into the trees away from the strange Taijyas. Maybe he was too dumbfounded to say anything at all.

* * *

Her breath was caught in her throat making it difficult to breathe but she forced herself to take in each additional breath anyways. The sounds of the grass gently swaying in the breezeless night alerted her to the fact that her attackers were still near even if they were masking their scents from her.

Her arm hung limp at her side and a large gash coated with poison was embedded into her back. Blood pooled on her icerat robe staining the one pristine blue a dark murky purple.

They could smell her blood, smell the poison dripping from her wounds... And they moved closer through the deceptively still grass.

She could feel it, feel them coming closer making her heart pound in anticipation. The foreboding battle filled her rapidly draining life essence with energy and she spun around to face her attackers dead on despite her injuries. No fear! No remorse! She would face this battle and survive!

In front of her the grass parted and a massive set of jaws lunged for her vulnerable form.

She raised her one good arm in defiance and courage and lunged back.

* * *

A whoosh of air had his eyes popping open to where his tenshi had once again come careening out of a dead sleep due to a nightmare. Only this time she was crouched as if in the face of an enemy, fangs bared, and hackles raised. "Tsukiko? There are no enemies here." He cooed soothingly as he approached her warily. A bitch on the defensive was to be approached with caution lest they attack, and he had no desire to fight for his life against his tenshi.

Her wild eyes swung over to rest on his slowly approaching form and she snarled. "Where?! I know they were there a second ago! Didn't you see them?! My arm was broken and the poison was in my wounds! Can't you see it?!"

Sympathy coursed through him as a little bit more of her traumatic past was revealed. What could he do to soothe the turmoil? What did he have to offer her to make the pain lessen now? "Tenshi it was another nightmare. I am here and no one will attack you I promise." He tried reasoning with her again, once more approaching her defensive position.

"No they were there! They were coming at me again I saw it! I'm not going to be so foolish as to be oblivious of their existence! They were there!" She snarled fiercely, eyes roving over the shadows of the trees as if to search for an intruder.

"In a dream. It was just a dream tenshi. I have been here beside you all night as you slept, and no one wandered into our camp." He was really beside himself now, for every time this happened a part of him was filled with such anger, and disdain for all ningens, and youkai. How could they not accept a hanyou for being different? As far as he was concerned hanyou were as deserving of life as anyone else! Yet she had been mistreated so grievously due to the circumstances of her birth! It was fury inspiring!

The tension in her frame lessened and she stopped the fierce warning snarl that had been vibrating off of the trees. "A dream?"

"A dream tenshi...just a dream." He finally closed the gap between them and pulled her up into his chest. Their eyes met and he saw the anguish, the embarrassment, and the guilt there in her vibrant silver hues. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about tenshi, everyone had nightmares. Even I do from time to time." The urge to nuzzle her was too strong to even resist, and he did not even try to stop himself from burying his face in her hair near her furry ears. She smelled so good...even when her scent was tinted with fear, and anguish. He wished that he could just make it go away so that she could find peace. But he could not stop the pain until their souls were tied together. Until that day all he could do was wait and comfort her when she was trapped in horrifying visions of the past like this...A duty that he was more than happy to take up for as long as it took. She was his love, she always had been even before they met.

* * *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys no author's note today! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

He hadn't really had time to properly court Kikyo as he should have with all of the chaos his sister's presence had caused. She deserved more effort on his part he knew that. But what should he do for her? His father's courtship of his mother had been quick and fruitful for both of them. Should he try to keep it like that? Did Kikyo even know what he wanted from her exactly? Did she think he wanted to marry her as ningen customs dictated? That would never be enough for him, he hoped that she could understand that.

"Inuyasha what troubles you so?"

His head snapped up and Kikyo's elegant face filled his vision. "Uhh well I was thinking about something I wanted to talk to you about." Nervousness consumed him. Would she accept his beast, all of him?

"Of course Inuyasha come with me." She offered him a small tentative smile and turned to lead him out of the village.

The whole way he kicked at the dirt to distract himself from the nagging worry in his mind. What if she said no? What if she only wanted to marry him? What if she wouldn't waiver on that and she ended up dying of old age? What would he do then? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly bumped face first into Kikyo when she stopped walking and faced him. "Sorry Kikyo!" He hurried to apologize to her.

A soft chiming laugh escaped from her mouth at his behavior. "Inuyasha calm yourself and tell me what you need to tell me." She settled down and gave him a reassuring look.

He shuffled his feet and looked away from her for a moment, then back, then the other way, then back again, repeating the process for several long agonizing moments. 'Come on Inuyasha you can do it! Just tell her how you feel!'

"Inuyasha?"

Determination welled up in him and he forced himself to meet her eyes squarely. "Kikyo I want you to be my mate." He spoke clearly and with conviction for her so that she could hear how much this meant to him.

She gasped softly and cupped her mouth with her hands. "Inuyasha are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life Kikyo. I love you. I always have and I want you to be with me forever. My soul will be tied to yours forever, and yours to mine even after this world ends and the next world begins."

Tears welled up in those soft brown eyes that he loved so much. "Really? You really mean it?" She whispered shakily.

"I would never ask something like this if I didn't mean it Kikyo."

She dropped her hands from her mouth and gave a shaky nod to answer him.

Pure elation swelled up inside of him and he rushed forward to gather her into his arms his lips quickly moving to find purchase on hers. Never had he felt so right in his life than he had in this moment.

* * *

Mattaki was learning the hard way that her life was not nearly as easy as one would think. In the last few days since they had met the taijya they had been attacked by numerous hordes of youkai, several groups of ningen samurai, not to mention the bandits that were always skulking about. She was used to it and took all of this in stride, but her male was growing increasingly more irritated by the continued interruptions in their lives.

The latest attack had come from a massive horde of youkai that were drawn in by her reiki powers. While she was unconcerned at all and merely attacked them with Shomeisusaiga, Mattaki had gone absolutely feral with anger and now he was tearing through the horde with his fire whip cleaving large numbers of youkai in each blow.

At first she had merely raised a delicate brow at his behavior and proceeded to focus on the youkai coming at her. Now she was just finding it humorous that he was so angered, so much so that she finished off the last of her horde with one blast of her Tengoku no sutoraiki. A massive purifying version of the kaze no kizu for those of you who didn't know. Anyways now she was leaning on Shomei's hilt and watching him hack away with amused eyes.

"Kasai no muchi!" Once again the dreaded fire whip lashed out and scorched the majority of the horde, before he switched hands and held out the other. Heat gathered in his palm like a blazing inferno. "Hi-dama!" He shouted as he formed a massive flame sphere in his hands and shot it into the center of the horde.

It exploded and nearly sent her flying back if it had not been for her grip on Shomei. Bright light momentarily blinded her and she squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught. "Mattaki you ass!" Heat licked at her skin making her sweat and scorching her skin. Sometimes she wondered if he forgot that she wasn't fireproof like him! Her Icerat was ice resistant and it kept her pleasantly heated in the snowy weather, but that meant that she was not protected from fire at all!

The wake lessened and stopped altogether after several intense moments and she hesitantly peered up at the surrounding area. All of the trees were nothing but piles of smoldering ashes littering the ground, the ground was burned and scorched, and all the remained of the youkai they had been battling were piles of melted bone. And right in the middle of all of this stood Mattaki with a smug satisfied expression on his face.

"Mattaki are you trying to kill me?!" She bit out angrily while she nursed the burn wounds on her skin.

"No tenshi I would never try to kill you." He answered as he flicked ash off of his clothes and wandered towards her. As he drew closer however his smile fell when his eyes landed on her exposed arms.

She hadn't had a chance to look at the wounds yet because she was too busy glaring at him, so she peered down and nearly gasped. Her skin was hanging from her arm in patches of burned and bloody carnage. "Huh well I didn't notice that it was that bad." She shrugged and proceeded to channel her reiki into the wounds. Her skin was coated in its' bright pink hue and she turned to him while she was working.

His eyes were filled with shame and regret, his body slumped down in guilt. "Tenshi I am so sorry for losing control like that."

He wouldn't meet her eyes and that was starting to aggravate her. "Mattaki" She snapped making his head snap up so that she could see his face. "Accidents happen so don't worry about it! We haven't ben fighting together for that long so it's normal that we need to work on our coordination."

"But I burned you!" He protested with obvious self loathing. "An inu male should never hurt his female!"

"You didn't do it on purpose!" She held up her arms and drew her reiki back to reveal sun kissed skin that was completely unblemished. "See? An easy fix! Next time just give me a warning so that I can erect a barrier okay?"

He simply nodded and turned to skulk off into the trees.

She sighed and sheathed Shomei before wandering off after him. What was she going to do with him?

* * *

Several hours later he was still sulking, and she was growing increasingly irritated with his behavior. He wouldn't come near her for some reason and she was having to war with her beast who wanted his physical affection.

'Want Mattaki." Her beast whined pitifully filling her with longing and sorrow.

But she couldn't make him come to her if he was still hung up on this self punishment of his. Her beast however was determined to make her life a living hell until she did something.

'Make him feel better." Her beast persisted.

How? How was she supposed to make him feel better? She didn't even know why he was so upset in the first place! No harm had really been done to her!

'DO SOMETHING!' Her beat roared deafening in volume.

She winced and looked at him inconspicuously, he was staring into the fire solemnly. With a sigh she got onto her knees and crawled towards him. He gave no indication that he heard her approach. She scowled and stopped right in front of him lifting a hand to place it on his cheek.

That got his attention and his eyes flew up to meet hers. "Tenshi? What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better." She responded quietly while she rubbed the blood red crests on his cheeks.

He leaned into her touch and cupped her hands with his. "Tenshi I hurt you..." It was like he wanted to say more but he couldn't, or wouldn't.

"It was an accident. What can I do to make you feel better?" Anything to get you to stop beating yourself up...she thought to herself. When he was like this he was not the mischievous Mattaki that she...she didn't know what she felt for him for sure yet but... She hated seeing him like this.

He took her hands in his and pulled her into his lap. "There is only one thing that an inu male can do when his female had been hurt by his negligence...and you are not ready for that yet."

What the hell was he talking about? At times like this she wished that she could talk to her father and ask, though that probably wasn't a good idea. She did want Mattaki to live after all. "Mattaki I don't know what you're talking about..."

"An inu male who has done what I have would submit himself to his female."

"Well then submit to me already." She trailed off waiting for him to bare his neck to her.

A slight blush rose to his cheeks. "Not that way tenshi...He would submit himself to her sexually."

She nearly fell out of his lap in shock. "W-What the hell?! So to make you feel better I would have to go all alpha bitch on you?"

"There is a reason for it tenshi. Inu males are very dominant lovers and we love to have control in the bedchambers. So it is seen as the ultimate apology or act of submission for us to relinquish that control to our female. It is only done if we harm her, or cause her severe distress." The way he spoke of it was indicative of his desire to do just this.

"M-Mattaki I forgive you already! We don't need to do any of this submission stuff!" She wasn't ready! She wasn't ready! Her body was ready but she wasn't ready! And her body was betraying her by growing heated because of his words.

His arms came up to wrap around her and he pulled her flush against him. "I will not force you into anything. Just know that I will be waiting for that day so that I can pay you back for this day's mistakes."

"Are you going to sulk like this until that day comes?" She whispered hesitantly. If he did she was going to go mad.

"Would it bother you if I did?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his throat. "Yes it would. I hate seeing you so heartbroken Mattaki, it just isn't like you. I will do anything to make you feel better." Even if it scared her and made her nightmares haunt her with renewed vigor. She just wanted him to be okay again.

Mattaki shifted and pushed her away from him gently to stare down at her. "Tenshi do not even think it."

"But I...I don't know why but I would do anything to rid you of this guilt! Even if it was something I wasn't ready for."

"You will not even finish that thought Tsukiko." He referred to her sternly by name and that meant that he was being dead serious. "I will not go back on my word to you even for something like this."

And he wouldn't either, she could see it in the set of his jaws and the way his eyes were a deep almost copper color instead of their bright gold. Defeat coursed through her and she drew herself back and distanced herself from him.

'No go back! Go back to him!' Her beast snarled and attempted to take over.

She clamped down on her and settled down across the fire from him. Her hands were tied at this point because he would not allow her to do the one thing that would soothe him. Had her mother and father been like this after fights? Her mother was ningen so perhaps she would not have wanted to. Next time her father came to see her she would ask him.

* * *

That day came faster than she was expecting when she and Mattaki returned to the village where Kikyo and Inuyasha resided. Her father's aura was waiting at the edge of the village for them and she hurried her pace to reach him.

"Hime." He greeted warmly when she parted the brush and rushed up to him.

"Father I need to talk to you about something important." She started in a rush only to stop and turn to Mattaki who had finally caught up to her. "Mattaki I want you to wait for me at Kikyo's hut okay?"

He nodded and made his way past her wordlessly.

Her father watched him go with worried eyes and turned back to her with a raised brow. "Care to explain what has happened to make him like that Hime?"

"Well papa we fought a horde of lesser youkai a few days ago and I was burned by Mattaki's attack. It was not intentional or anything but..." She trailed off quietly.

A look of understanding passed across his features before he became solemn. "I suppose that he explained how an inu male would react with his female in such a situation?"

"Y-Yeah he did but he wouldn't let me...Umm I-did mother ever..." She stuttered out embarrassed and unable to finish her question.

"Your mother is ningen Tsukiko and she is not driven by instinct. But to answer your question yes I did, and no she was not pleased when she found out. I never did it again after that." Sensing her embarrassment he hurried to get past this part of the conversation.

"But Mattaki and I are not ningen...well I'm only half." She muttered lamely.

"Your behavior is normal. You are inu as much as you are ningen Hime, your beast will always govern a certain part of your emotions and behavior. That is where you are different from your mother."

"So what should I do then? He won't let me...and my beast won't shut up about it..." Even now the blasted inner voice would not shut the fuck up.

"Why would he deny you? If anything he should have immediately tried to rectify the situation." His expression changed to what her mother had once called over protective papa mode. It was stern and threatening but not for her...

"Well he thinks I'm not ready for that yet." The excuse sounded lame even to her but she couldn't tell him the real reason.

He looked at her as if he was trying to ascertain the validity of her words, like he didn't know if he could believe her. Or maybe he had caught something in her voice, or aura that made him wary. "Without a good reason he would not delay this. So the question is what is his reason for prolonging this?"

"That's all I needed to know papa." With that she shrugged off his questioning gaze and stalked past him. There was no way that he was going to understand her, and she was not going to tell him yet. If ever...

* * *

Something was off about her behavior, not to mention Mattaki's and he intended to find out what was the cause. That would prove easy enough to do because all he had to do was corner Mattaki and force it out of him, and lucky for him Tsukiko had gone off with Kaede, and Kikyo for a while. Inuyasha was off in a tree somewhere, and he was alone with the male that he wanted to have a word with.

"Mattaki may I have a word?" He was not asking that much was apparent in the stiff way he held himself, and the the sharp look he gave the boy.

With a sigh Mattaki turned to face him with solemn eyes. "About what Touga-sama?" He was clearly evading the subject but...

"About Tsukiko and what happened with those youkai the other day."

"She told you about that?"

"Of course she did! She came to me and wanted to ask about your behavior and hers."

Mattaki looked down in shame and rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly. "That is something that she should tell you herself Touga-sama. I cannot and will not betray her trust in such a manner."

"Ah but you see Mattaki I am more then willing to force it out of you! It is not betraying her trust if I beat it out of you is it?" He smiled dangerously at the younger male making him shiver. While he cared for Mattaki as if he was another son he was not willing to back off on this at all. If he had to get violent he would.

The younger male looked at him for several silent moments and sighed in defeat. "Tsukiko will be cross about this." He muttered tiredly.

"I have no intentions of telling her what is said between us Mattaki so rest easy." That much he could do for the boy at least.

"That day that you and Sesshomaru caught us in the hot spring, things almost went further than they did when you found us."

He bristled at that information but pushed it aside for now. "And? She seemed to be reacting just fine to you that day." A little too well in facr.

"Yes but that was because I reassured her that I would not press her any further than she was willing to go." Mattaki sighed and looked to the wall instead of at his face. "She invited me to bathe with her and of course I accepted her invitation. My body was on fire with desire for her and I pulled her onto my lap to bestow her with my affections but...she stiffened and begged me to stop. It was not a virginal fear Touga-sama. It was the fear of someone who knew exactly what the act entailed and feared it. I have never seen such terror on her face before or since. She did not tell me what happened to make her act in such a manner, but I figured it out on my own and she did not deny it."

His heart stopped in his chest for a second, shock and rage rushed through him as he put together the implications of Mattaki's words. "She was..." He could not even say it because it sounded so wrong.

"Yes she was. So that is why I cannot do things with her as I would any other inu female. I want to be with her in every way that I am able, but I do not want to cause her unneccessary distress by mating her before she is ready. I know she is not even if she is willing to do it for my sake and that is why I cannot acquiesce to her endeavors to please me."

He could not even respond to that at all, all he could do was think that someone had violated his Hime in such a manner that she feared her intended in such a way, and that was not even counting the agony it must be putting Mattaki through. He had a newfound respect for the boy from this conversation, any other male would have cast their female's feelings aside and mated her anyways. Well not he, or his sons but... "Now all of her behavior makes sense. Have you tried explaining this to her?"

"Yes I have but she is distraught at the change in my behavior since I injured her. I do not know what I can do to change it, but I do not want to stress her unduly." Mattaki's shoulder slumped in defeat, and anguish. It was clear that he was suffering very much for his female's pain.

Poor boy was beside himself and he felt bad for him, Mattaki was a good honorable male that treated others with kindness. He did not deserve this, but his Hime did not deserve what happened to her either. That put the whole process at a standstill because the only other thing that the boy could do was allow Tsukiko to return the wounds that were inflicted upon her, and something told him that his Hime would not want to do that. It was rarely done as it is so he was not surprised that Mattaki was unaware of it. He was torn between telling him or not...

"If there was anything else I could do I would do it. I just want things to go back to the way things were, when she was finally coming out of her shell."

"You could do the Doto no itami no gishiki."

Mattaki's head shot up and a spark of hope could be seen in his eyes. "What is that? I have never heard of it before."

"It is where the female in the bond is allowed to inflict injury on the male for wronging her. It is rarely done as most males do not have the restraint to keep their beast subdued long enough to allow it. Most of them turn on their females and proceed to dominate them instead." It was a risk because Mattaki's beast could break free and force himself on Tsukiko to dominate her. But what else could they do short of allowing Tsukiko to just bed him which she was not ready for? At least this way there was a chance, and he could be there to restrain Mattaki if need be.

Before Mattaki could respond Tsukiko walked into the hut by herself. "What are you two talking about?" She asked as she took a seat near him and away from Mattaki.

He almost could not look at her and see the Hime that he thought was innocent to the ways of men. It hurt to know that he had not been there to protect her and when he found out who gave her the means to hide for so long he was going to... "We were talking about ways to help you get around this impasse in your relationship."

"I already know what I'm supposed to do and I will do it if he would just let me." She muttered sending a glare at the younger male.

"No there is another way Hime."

"What is that? I thought that there was only one way..." She trailed off quietly.

"It is called the Doto no itami no gishiki." He started grimacing at even having to speak of it at all. That someone would harm her so much that they would have to resort to this... "This ritual is only performed by mated, or to-be-mated couples, when one has harmed the other. Usually it is the male that has done so, I have never actually heard of a female betraying her male so much so that this was required. In this ritual the male submits himself to the female and allows her to inflict wounds equally grievious to him as he did to her. It comes with risks..."

"No I-I can't do this." Those bright silver eyes were clouded over in fear and reluctance, their pale color darkening so that it more resembled a light blue color.

"Hime you must if you want to get past this impasse in your relationship. I have already spoken to Mattaki about this and he seemed most agreeable with it. Right Mattaki?" He turned to the younger male and met his eyes, a message going through them. 'It is this or the other make your choice'

"I am willing to undergo this if your father will oversee it." Mattaki agreed with a glimmer of his old personality coming to the surface in the form of a small reassuring smile.

"Well I'm not! I am not going to inflict unneccessary pain on anyone and especially not you! Let's just do the other...thing..." Tsukiko argued looking at everything but them.

"Tenshi it is this or learn to live with my sulking until you are truly ready to mate me. I will not tolerate you stressing yourself unduly for my sake." Mattaki spoke in a stern and commanding voice befitting an alpha male.

"But Mattaki I...I don't want to hurt you." She whispered with her head bowed and her bangs shielding her eyes. "I know that I may seem abrasive, and aggressive but I really don't like to hurt people if I can avoid it." Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment and she peeked up at Mattaki shyly. "Especially not people I care about."

A soft look transformed Mattaki's eyes into a warm molten gold color as he gazed at his little Hime. "I know but I will be just fine afterwards tenshi. Please just do this for me."

She caved at the pleading in his voice and dropped her head in defeat. "Can I heal you afterwards?"

"No that is not how the ritual works tenshi. It is meant to be a lesson for him, one that you cannot help him recover from." He answered for Mattaki. He did not envy them for being here in this position, this would be very stressful for both of them. "There are risks to this Hime that you must know."

"Risks?" She echoed with reluctant curiosity.

"Yes. Mattaki's beast could attempt to take over and establish dominance over you during the ritual, and that is why I will be there to oversee it to ensure your safety. Neither of us want to take any chances with your safety. If he should lose control I will subdue him to prevent him from harming you." Which he should not have had to do because harm in this case meant mate, which should not be harmful to his little Hime. But because of the hatred and prejudice of others she was scarred so much that she could not join her body with her male. So many things were wrong here...

"But if I do this Mattaki will be okay?" Tsukiko pressed uncaring for her own safety.

"Yes both of you will be."

It was silent for several moments as she weighed his words in her head before coming to a conclusion. She looked up and met both of their stares head on. "I'll do it."

Now came the hardest part the actual act. He looked to Mattaki who was almost beaming at Tsukiko. Would he have the restraint necessary to go through with this? Only time would tell.

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

So I do not wanna write this chapter because I love Mattaki... But alas I must just do it and get it over with! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

It was the day that she was to undergo Doto no itami no gishiki and she was solemn and reserved. She didn't want to do this, didn't want to hurt Mattaki for something that he didn't mean to do. But he was insistent and her father had even agreed that it was the only way. He had taken Mattaki off somewhere, most likely to try and prepare him. And that left her with Kikyo who was helping her make special ofuda to hold Mattaki down. The younger woman did not have enough power to subdue Mattaki, and she didn't know how to make ofuda, so they had come together to collaborate. Kikyo making them with a small bit of her power, and her pumping the paper slips full of her reiki.

"You seem nervous about this." Kikyo uttered quietly as she handed her another ofuda to work on. Her delicate features were solemn with the seriousness of the situation.

"Would you want to hurt Inuyasha like this?" She muttered darkly as her bright pink energy seeped out of her skin and lit up the kanji on the slip a shining pink. With that one done she added it to the pile and reached for another one from Kikyo, repeating the now monotonous motions.

"No I would not." Kikyo agreed with a pained look flashing across her face. "I love Inuyasha too much to ever want to harm him. I do not envy you for your position."

She gave the other woman an irritated look and reached for the next ofuda. "I don't know what I feel for Mattaki, but I do know that I care for him. I am also not the type to callously hurt people." So this was going to be especially difficult for her to do. She added the next ofuda to the pile finishing it off. "So how do you make these? I'm self trained so of course there are things that I don't know how to do."

A soft smile broke out across Kikyo's face at the topic change. "The secret is in the paper and ink. They are blessed and that allows our power to channel into them."

"Huh? Well does that mean that I can bless them myself or is there a certain way that the materials are made?" Distract yourself from thoughts that you didn't want to face. That's what she was doing. Avoidance.

"You can bless them yourself. Here try it." Kikyo reached for her paper and ink and handed them to her. "Just say a prayer and allow your power to seep into the material like you did when you infused the ofuda with your power. Just make sure not to use too much because it will disintegrate them in this state."

She took one of the slips of paper in her hand and called her reiki to the surface of her skin, and she promptly turned the paper to ash. "Dammit!" She cursed and grabbed the next slip to try again. Now she was thoroughly distracted from everything that was bothering her at the moment. When she found something that she couldn't do she was single minded in her pursuit of doing it just to say that she could. A flaw of hers she supposed.

* * *

A couple stacks of burned paper and unusable ink later she left Kikyo's hut in a whirl of silver hair, and seething anger. It had taken her three stacks of paper to create a proper ofuda! Some of you might be wondering how she could purify legions of youkai, heal mortal wounds, and create barriers so strong that they could defend against any youki based attack. But here she was having difficulty making ofuda! The problem was that she had too much power, and it was too potent so she really had to pull back to keep herself from burning the paper and ink. Talk about a pain in the ass...

She took the path that led into the forest ignoring all the odd looks the villagers were sending her. It was always like this wherever she went, people either stared at her, glared at her, or outright tried to kill her. But she had long since learned to block it out unless it was the last one.

The path thinned ahead as the brush of the forest started to overtake it. This was where she was most at ease. In the forest where ningens usually feared to tread. Funny how something so beautiful as nature, could frighten ningens to the point that they wouldn't leave the safety of their villages.

Her youki shifted and pulsed with her rising emotions and she gathered it into her feet and took to the air. The air was always welcoming, a pleasant distraction when reality came crashing down on her. When you were so high up the world seemed insignificant, like it was all beneath you. For her she had pretended that she was a goddess soaring through the sky, the denizens below worshipping her instead of hating her. It had been a way for her to disassociate herself from the reality of things. Now she just flew above the dense green foliage below and enjoyed the freedom of flight. It was like nothing could harm her, not the gods, not time, nothing could touch her. It eased the ever present pain in her heart and she was thankful for it.

Though today something decided to interrupt her flight. The smell of burned flesh and waning death drew her attention towards a clearing below. She swerved down and used youki to slow her descent to the ground.

There laying on the ground in the center of the clearing was the charred body of a ningen. His skin was burned off completely leaving a layer of bloody flesh exposed. His eyes were closed but she had the distinct impression that he was awake.

"Hello?" She approached him hesitantly as she surveyed his wounds. They could be healed enough that he could live without pain, but he had obviously been here for some time. That meant that they had already begun the process of healing and she could only supplement that, or undo what had already been done to heal it all herself. The scars would need to be reopened and healed properly, along with all the damaged tissue and that would be cruel to put him through.

His eyes popped open as she approached and revealed a wide dilated pair of sketchy blue eyes. "Hanyou..." He croaked dryly.

Her body tensed on reflex even though he was no threat to her whatsoever. "What about it?"

He seemed to sneer at her with his eyes before he gave a pained groan and passed out.

Well what the hell was she supposed to do with him now? Something about him gave her the creeps, yet the nurturing part of her didn't want to leave him behind. So therein lay the problem. She couldn't take him back to the village because of her father and Mattaki, something told her that they would not tolerate his presence. "Damn. Maybe there's a cave nearby that I could hide him in." Against her better judgement she pulled him onto her newly formed youki cloud and took off to find a new place to hide him. After this she needed to go and see Kikyo for healing supplies. Why use her reiki when it would be a much more tedious and painful process?

* * *

Mattaki drew his blood coated finger across the ground to finish the blood pentagram where the ritual would take place in. He was not even nervous about the prospect of facing harm at his tenshi's hands. All he cared about was righting his wrong no matter how agonizing it was.

"You may stop now Mattaki, that is more than sufficient."

He turned to Touga and nodded before making his way over to the older male. "What is the blood for?"

"A spell to not only bind you, but to summon hellflames to burn you." Touga grimaced as he spoke. "They will not kill you so rest easy, the flames will not even break skin until the marking. It is simply meant to cause unneccessary suffering to you."

Whoever designed the Doto no itami no gishiki was truly a sadist..."Well hopefully this will end quickly for me." He was no masochist, he did not want to suffer more then he had to and especially not like this. But for his tenshi he would.

"I believe that my Hime will end it as quickly as she is able. Speaking of, we should probably go and gather her for the ritual. The sun will be setting soon."

"Hai." He agreed and followed after the older male towards the village. The whole way there he was thinking about how he had hurt his tenshi with his carelessness, and the way she had forgiven him so easily. She truly was gentle and loving even if she was aggressive and hot headed on the outside. How had the gods given him such a perfect female? Why had he practically shunned their gift by harming her due to his own negligence? As far as he was concerned this punishment that he was to receive was not nearly enough to set things right. But it would appease his instincts so that he could be close to her again.

"Mattaki?"

"Yes Touga-sama?" He looked up from the ground and started when he realized that they were in front of Kikyo's hut. Had he been so lost in thought that he had just been standing there?

Inuyasha came out of the reed door and raised a brow at the two when he saw them just standing there. "What are you two doing?"

"We came to fetch Tsukiko for the Doto no itami no gishiki." Touga informed him solemnly.

"Well she ain't here right now. She came back a while ago and left with a bunch of stuff. What she had I don't know, but she was in a hurry."

"What? Why would she go off today of all days? She knows how important this is for us." He muttered irritably. Where had his female gone off to?

"We will wait for her to come back." Touga sighed and slumped down against the wall on the outside of the hut. "Come Mattaki and sit."

He met Inuyasha's eyes squarely and nodded slightly to dismiss him. After the redclad hanyou turned and went back into the hut he sat down beside the older male. "Where could she have gone to? Does she know how important this is?"

"She will be back in time Mattaki. Relax and be patient."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they awaited Tsukiko's return. His mind raced through all of the moments of his life up until he met her. The loneliness he felt, the longing that he tried to fill with other women, and the way that none of them even seemed to satisfy more then just his body. The hole in his heart had grown larger with each day until it was a gaping hole that threatened to swallow him with despair. And then he had met her...there had just been something about her that made the hold disappear, something that had filled him in an instant making him feel whole. He had known at that second that she was the one, she was too much of a godsend not to be. And every moment that he spent with her was rich with emotion that he had never felt before. Joy, contentment, amusement, love...things that he had never truly felt before. Anger, regret, rage, jealousy, things that he had never felt so strongly before. He felt these things for every bit of pain that she revealed to him, and there was so much more that she had not yet told him about. Something nudged his shoulder mid thought and he snapped his head to the slightly larger male sitting beside him.

All Touga did was point ahead towards the trees.

His eyes moved to the point that was being indicated and his heart skipped a beat.

Tsukiko practically glided from the trees with the grace of a goddess, her feet barely even touching the ground beneath her. Her silver hair streaked out behind her in the slowly setting sun, and her eyes seemed to glow as she approached. "Sorry I'm late!"

He sucked in a breath at her beauty and stood to meet her approach. "Tsukiko where have you been?"

"Ehh around! My nerves got the better of me so I wanted to go for a run to clear my head." She shrugged nonchalantly and waved at her father when he stood. "Is everything ready? I've got the ofuda."

"Everything is ready Hime all we were waiting on was you." Touga offered her a comforting smile when she grimaced. "Come we need to begin soon." And with that he turned and started leading them back into the trees.

He offered her his arm and led her after her father when she took it. "Was your outing enough to put your mind at ease?"

"Mmm no not really. It did help though." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and peered up at him with those glazed over silver orbs. At one time they had been so cold and guarded, and while they still were to an extent, there was a glimmer of her emotion showing in them at all times.

"Do not feel guilty about what occurs this night tenshi. It is all for the good of our bond that we do this." There was so much unease in her eyes, so much reluctance, and regret, that he had to say something to put her at ease. It was his duty as her mate-to-be.

Her grip on his arm tightened as they broke through the brush surrounding the site that they had prepared earlier. "Mattaki..." She actually whimpered at the scent of his blood.

"This is necessary tenshi." He released her and moved to the center of the pentagram.

"Mattaki strip your armor and haori before you enter the circle." Touga ordered him as he inspected the area for any last minute mistakes.

He moved to strip his mokomoko, armor, and haori before setting them just outside of the blood lines. His slightly tanned flesh gleamed in the rising moonlight and he smirked when he caught Tsukiko staring at him. "Now now tenshi we did come here for a reason. Eyes on the prize." With that he reclaimed his spot in the center of the pentagram.

"Tsukiko place the ofuda around the circle, and at each point, then place the remaining ones on Mattaki to lock him into the pentagram." Touga ordered.

Tsukiko pulled the stack of ofuda from her kimono and went around the circle placing them every few feet, and then on the points, before she stepped into the circle and came to stand before him hand held out to slap the remaining ones on him. Her eyes met his with sorrow and regret. "Sorry Mattaki." Her hand came down with a resounding slap.

A jolt of reiki shot through him and forced him to his knees, and the she added another and he fell onto his hands, and another locked him in place. The opposing energies caused him to feel as if he was paralyzed as they battered against each other.

His beast snarled in outrage and rammed against the mental restraints that locked him in place. 'Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!' He chanted in a ringing snarl. 'Let out! Let out! Bitch must submit!'

He resisted and watched Tsukiko exit the circle again. This was necessary. He had to do this.

* * *

Tsukiko stepped out of the circle after putting Mattaki on his knees. He looked so vulnerable, so meek compared to the proud Daiyoukai that he actually was. It made her heart ache with regret. Even so she bent down and activated the one way barrier that would allow her and her father to enter the circle, but would keep Mattaki in should he break free of the ofuda that restrained him.

"Tsukiko."

She turned to her father and met his solemn eyes. "Yes papa?"

"This is the part where you inflict the wounds." He uttered quietly with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

She gulped and nodded before stepping back into the circle to approach Mattaki. She stopped in front of him and looked down at his red rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry Mattaki." And with that she raised her hands and coated them with reiki before lashing out at him at cutting into the flesh of his torso.

His hear reared back and he snarled in pain, his eyes completely bleeding red though the gold iris did not fade. Blood pooled out of the deep gaping wound in his chest.

Without waiting for him to recover she lashed out and stuck him in the chest again causing more blood to spew out from the intersecting ash. The skin around the wounds flayed and singed from her reiki causing the wounds to start bubbling up painfully.

The gold hues stared up at her around red eyes, his fangs parted in a pained snarl.

She stepped back and held her palm out. "Joka-Dama!" Her reiki swirled around her palm and formed a large pink sphere, and she thrusted her hand forward and rammed it into his front. Get it done all in one more go!

His body buckled back and the ofuda lit up and forced him to remain in place. The skin of his arms and chest was completely singed off by the attack. A resounding snarl shook the trees, followed by a multitude of energized zapping sounds as his beast broke free and tried to escape the restraints.

"Hime exit the circle now."

She heeded her father's words and rushed to get out of the dome. "Now what?"

"Bend down and gather some of his blood onto your finger, then place it on your lip and blow." He instructed.

She swiped some of the glowing substance onto her pointer finger and brought it to her lip with a shaking hand, before she blew a quivering breath out.

Bright orange flames shot up from the circle and obstructed their view of Mattaki. Though nothing could stop the sound of his pained snarls from bombarding their ears.

Her ears slammed down against her head and she whimpered.

"Choose a mark."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Choose a mark that will be branded onto his flesh to show that he was subjected to the Doto no itami no gishiki. It can be whatever you want it to be."

She tried to peer through the flames to see him but their bright luminescence nearly blinded her. No one had told her about this part of the ritual. She closed her eyes and envisioned Mattaki's upper arm and the flames burned even brighter, she would mark him with the symbol of her house, a small crescent moon.

The flames pulsed and shifted before swirling around Mattaki's thrashing form in a raging vortex. Another sharp snarl rang out as the hellflames singed Mattaki's flesh and branded him.

The sound carried to her even as the magic started to waver, before dispersing altogether. The flames died down and the barrier crumbled, the ofuda lost their glow as the last of their power was drained away.

Mattaki was laying heaving in the center of the blood pentagram, eyes swirling red with his youki, and body quivering.

Her father held out a hand to stop her when she made to run to him. "Wait until we know for sure that he has regained control."

So she froze and waited for Mattaki to calm himself down. It was difficult to see him in so much pain and know that she couldn't do anything to soothe him. How was this ritual meant to bestow the same pain onto him? He had obviously suffered much more from this than she had from the original injury.

Blood dripped from the gaping wounds on Mattaki's chest as his head turned towards her revealing those pained golden hues. "Tenshi?" He gasped out.

She ran towards him without waiting for her father's acceptance of Mattaki's state of being and fell to her knees in front of him. "Mattaki?"

For the first time since he had burned her he held out his arms for her.

"But you're bleeding..." She whimpered.

"Tenshi come to me." He demanded through the pain he was in.

She inched into his embrace slowly to make sure that he wasn't being hurt and his arms came around her back to lock her in place. Her arms twitched and hesitantly wrapped around his sweat coated back.

"I have wanted to do this since the day I hurt you." He mumbled from where his face was buried in her hair.

From the corner of her eye she saw her father turn and walk off into the trees to give them some privacy. She would owe him for that later. She tightened her arms around Mattaki and rubbed his back gently. "So are you better now?"

"I am fine. I can hold you without feeling remorse over my actions before." Those strong arms tightened around her and he pulled back to stare into her eyes. Despite the pain in his eyes he managed a true genuine smile for her.

It was so odd to see him smiling at her when his blood was coating her kimono in a thick dark puddle. Something inside of tensed as her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't stop herself from lurching forward to claim his lips.

A deep rumbling vibrated against her chest from him as he pressed his lips back with vigor. His tongue slid across her bottom lip lightly before he nipped her full pink lip in between his fangs.

She opened her mouth and shuddered when his tongue snaked in to tangle with hers. Her body lit up with desire even though her mind was screaming, memories of her past trying to rear their ugly head. It hurt that she knew it could go no further, her mind rebelled, and in the midst of the act her body would as well. Even now she was shaking with anxiety, though she liked having her lips pressed to his like this.

One of his arms came up to tilt her head to the side for more access, his tongue tugging on hers and pulling it in to explore his mouth instead.

Hesitantly she slid her tongue over his much larger fangs, then over his palate, before she engaged his tongue with languid slow licks. The shaking of her body became more pronounced even past the raging fire in her blood, but she didn't want to stop.

Mattaki was the one that had to separate from her, and he did so with much reluctance. "You are shaking tenshi." He murmured softly as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I am in no condition for it either at this time."

For the first time since she had kissed him she was reminded of the injuries that he had sustained. His blood was still pooling out of the deep wounds, and burns on his chest. "Oh we should go back and bandage these." She got to her feet and held out a hand for him.

He reached for her with his right hand, the upper part of his arm turning slightly so she could see the pink crescent moon residing even over the carnage. A mark that he would forever carry as a sign of what he had gone through.

* * *

Mattaki slept through the night and far into the next morning, his Hime keeping a close vigil over him. It was so strange seeing her like that, fawning over a male. He remembered when Kagome had told him that his little girl would have a male of her own one day, and how he had denied it vehemently. Protective did not even begin to describe how he was with his Hime, and his mate. But now he almost liked seeing it. Maybe it was because he knew that his Hime would find real happiness with Mattaki. Maybe it was because she would always be well taken care of by him. But whatever it was he had accepted it with as much grace as he could. Now it was just normal to see his pup with the large male.

Mattaki still had not woken up by midday, his youkai healing working furiously to heal the nasty wounds Tsukiko had inflicted. He would probably sleep well into the night.

Tsukiko knew this so he was surprised when she got to her feet. "Papa could you watch him for a few moments? I need to go out for a bit."

"To do what?"

"I want to go for a run. Just take care of him for a few okay?" She shuffled her feet and bowed her head.

Maybe she was still feeling guilty about hurting him? "Hime do not feel guilt for what happened."

"I know...I just need to go and clear my head." She met his eyes pleadingly.

"Fine I will care for him until you return."

"Thanks papa!" She smiled gratefully and shot out the reed door.

What was that all about?

Kikyo came in a few moments later with Kaede, a large herb basket in her arms that she was struggling with. "Touga-sama have you seen Tsukiko?"

He stood to help her with the basket, sitting it by the wall at the far side of the hut. "She went for a run to clear her head. I would say that she will not be gone long."

The young woman nodded and sat down to grind the fresh herbs into medicine. "Well I guess I will just wait then."

"Did you need her for something?"

"No no! I just wanted to talk to her about something that is all!" Kikyo laughed and waved him off. "Kaede could you hand me the lantern plants?"

"Sure sis!" Kaede hurried to do as her sister asked.

Well that was odd...He fell into silence as he alternated between watching the two of them work, and making sure that Mattaki was comfortable. What could Kikyo need to talk to his Hime about?

* * *

A part of her felt badly about leaving Mattaki in that state, but he was safe with her father and the others. The ningen she had found however was not safe, and as much as she hated coming out here she had to make sure that he was alright. His bandages would need changing too.

The large cave that she had stashed him in had a hill that obscured the entrance to keep animals, and lesser youkai away. She approached it and slid down the small slope and into the dark space. The fire had gone out sometime during the night and she grabbed several logs to reignite it.

The wood crackled after she lit it with smooth stones, the walls were lit up in an orange glow. He was sitting right where she had left him. Only this time he was awake and fully conscious. "You..." He rasped.

Something about him still didn't sit right to her but she moved to kneel next to him anyways. "My name is Tsukiko and I was the one that found you."

Those large sketchy blue eyes narrowed on her. "Why would a hanyou save a ningen bandit?"

"Why not?" Even though he wanted to indulge in conversation she needed to hurry and get back. So she grabbed the spare bandages that she had left in the cave and started the process of changing them, lathering salve onto the burns as she went.

His large eyes followed her every move with a strange gleam in them. "Don't you want to know my name?"

She finished tying the bow to hold the dressing in place. "Well I suppose it would be polite for you to give it. Not that I expect it from a ningen bandit." She snorted in an unladylike manner. All she had to do now was feed him and give him enough water to last him. Good thing she had brought some dried vegetable in her kimono.

"I can be polite..."

She moved to lift his head so that she could feed him. "I'm sure that you can."

He chewed the dried leeks slowly, those big eyes still leering at her.

Why was he so creepy? As he finished the last of the leeks she reached for the water container she had brought with her, lifting it to his burned lips and tilting it so that he could drink. He smelled of darkness and death, the smell clinging to him like a second skin.

As she finally pulled the water container away from his lips his lips pulled back slightly in a sinister smile. "My name is Onigumo."

* * *

Cliffy! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in updates I was busy with a wedding and then I was over at a friend's house! But I am going to be working my butt off to get this one finished and start another chapter for a tortured life. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Mattaki's wounds healed slowly because she had inflicted them with her reiki which slowed down youkai healing capabilities. So that gave her several days to figure out what to do with the ningen bandit she had found. Obviously Onigumo couldn't be left there with no one to care for him, and it was even more obvious that her father and Mattaki would not be pleased about her caring for him. So therein lay the problem. She needed to stick around the village for a while until she figured out what to do with him. The thought had been running through her head all day long while the world seemed to be moving around her.

Mattaki was still healing but he was able to move around without too much discomfort, so it stood to reason that he would want to leave the village soon. She found early on in her days with him that he was somewhat of a drifter, moving from place to place and enjoying the freedom of it. He wouldn't want to stay trapped in one place for too long, and if she suddenly wanted to stick around he may become suspicious. She could always tell him that she wanted to stick around for Inuyasha, and even Kaede. The question is whether or not he would just take that at face value and believe it.

She sighed and shook those morose thoughts from her mind. She needed to go and tend to Onigumo and now was the perfect time because her father, Mattaki, and Inuyasha were all out for a run. Kikyo was tending to her rounds, and the only one that was with her at the moment was Kaede.

With fluid grace she rose to her feet. "Kaede?"

The small brown haired girl stopped sewing to look at her. "Yes?"

"I am going to go out into the forest for a bit. Tell the others that I will be back soon." With that she turned to leave, her long nearly ankle length silver locks flowing out behind her.

"Can I come too?"

She paused to peer at the small girl over her shoulder. Surely Kaede was safe with her, the problem was whether she could trust the girl to keep it a secret. Obviously she hadn't kept her appearance a secret as she had been asked too, but those circumstances were different she supposed. "Only if you keep where I'm going, and what I'm doing a secret. And Kaede you really must not tell anyone okay?"

Those bright brown eyes widened in innocent wonder. "Why?"

"Because it's important for me to do what I am doing, but Mattaki won't like it. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't like to do. So I need you to promise not to tell anyone."

Kaede stared her down for a moment before a bright smile broke out across her face. "Okay it's important so don't tell Taki, or Inupapa!"

"Right!" She smiled down at the girl despite herself. Little thing was so goddamn cute it was ridiculous. "Well let's get going okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The trek through the forest was a mostly quiet affair, she masked her reiki and pulsed her powerful youki to keep lesser youkais away from her and Kaede. Thankfully Mattaki, and her father had gone much farther then she had expected so they were far out of range now. At least for the moment.

Kaede skipped along beside her as they approached the hill that blocked the cave where Onigumo resided. "Oooh this looks so scary!" She gasped dramatically.

"It's just a cave Kaede it isn't scary." A chiming laugh escaped her mouth because of the little girl's antics. The tall grass was over Kaede's head so she had to pick her up to carry her through it. "So Kaede you will...?"

"Not tell anyone about this!" Kaede repeated, giggling when the tall grass tickled her feet.

"Right!" She climbed the incline with Kaede wrapped securely in her arms, and then she dropped down into the dark cave.

The smell of charred wood and ash was the first thing that she honed in on, along with the smell of maple wood. She made her way over to it and used one arm to gather several logs to relight the fire. Once they were in the pit she put Kaede down. "Stay right here." She warned as she grabbed her smooth stones and drove one against the surface of the other to try to ignite the fire.

"You came back again..." Onigumo's deep sinister voice rang out against the darkness, resounding almost in it's loudness.

Kaede jumped and whimpered in fear. "Tsuki...who is that?"

Just then she managed to ignite the fire and the cave lit up in a bright orange glow. "His name is Onigumo and I found him injured a few days ago." Once she was certain that the fire would hold she stood and made her way over to the bandaged man.

Kaede was slower to trail after her, hands nervously wringing her worn orange kimono between her fingers. "He looks scary Tsuki." She murmured and his behind the older female's back.

"She's not quite as brave as you Tsukiko." Onigumo chuckled darkly. His large blue eyes rolled over to her and narrowed on her.

Her nose twitched when the scent of lust and arousal hit her nose. She frowned in disgust and hurried to tend to him so that she could get the hell out of here. "Kaede grab me those bandages and salve." She used her claws to shred the soiled bandages from the male's body, wincing at the smell of feces, and urine, which were only intensified by the smell of his arousal. It was disgusting and she wanted to gag.

Kaede rushed to the far wall and retrieved the necessary items before she returned to her side and held them out for her to take. Once that was done she took up position behind her back again.

The motions were easy now, second nature because she had done them so many times already. Salve was applied to the charred skin to soothe it, and the bandages were wrapped around once the area was sufficiently coated. She moved quickly and efficiently, being mindful of her claws, and studious in her task.

She tied the bandages into a tight knot and sat back. Kaede was frightened and she needed to hurry up here. "Relax Kaede we will be done soon. As soon as I feed him and give him water we can go." As she said that she moved to gather the food stores she had caught the last time she was here, along with the water containers that she always kept filled.

"Why does your light shine so brightly? Yet it seems clouded over with despair. Why is that?" Onigumo murmured in that same dark menacing voice.

"Why should that matter to you?" She challenged him after she had gathered the necessary items and made her way back over to kneel beside him. Without even waiting for an answer she lifted his upper body so that she could stuff the dried meat in his mouth, using her fingers to move his jaw to help him chew.

He swallowed each bite, and each time he did his lips tilted up at the corners in a tiny smile. Which made him look even more sinister for some reason.

Like she was afraid! Who the hell did this bandit think he was? Even in his prime he would be absolutely no match for her. It would be the equivalent of her versus Kaede...

He ate the offered meat quickly, and she hurried to give him a generous amount of water. Once he drained the container she drew back and laid him down in his spot. The whole time she had been there he had been watching her with an odd glint in his eyes. Of course she knew he was aroused, but the look in his eyes had a different undertone.

Before anyone could say anything more a voice called out from somewhere nearby. "Tsukiko!? Kaede?!"

Mattaki! She put everything back into its spot and grabbed a hold of Kaede to drag her from the cave. Once they breached the hill she used her reiki to cleanse them of Onigumo's scent before she took off towards her male's scent and aura. Her father was with him too and she figured that they must have come back from their run early. "Kaede remember not to tell them okay? If they find out they won't let me care for Onigumo anymore and then he will die. You have to keep this a secret."

Kaede only nodded against her shoulder.

Good! The brush broke ahead of her and she caught sight of her father and Mattaki in the clearing. She hurled herself towards them just as they turned at the sound of her approach. She dropped down from the air to land in a crouch before them. "You called for me?"

Her father gave her a stern look. "Yes we were! We all came back to the hut to find Kikyo in a panic because Kaede was gone! You cannot just take off with her like that!"

Kaede squirmed against her shoulder and turned her head to look at the taller of the two males. "But Tsuki always takes good care of me when I'm with her. I'm always safe!" She stated innocently.

But for her father that was not the problem. "I am aware of that Kaede. It is not the issue of your safety, it is the fact that she took you without your sister's consent."

Kaede flinched at the harsh tone before burying her small face back into her shoulder again.

"Cool it already papa! Can't you see that you're upsetting her?" The instinct to protect flowed through her and she bared her fangs in warning, a low growl issuing from the back of her throat. Part of her considered Kaede pack, and she was the alpha bitch of her little pack. That made protecting Kaede her responsibility.

Luckily for her Mattaki came to her rescue before she did something stupid like attacking her hulk of a father. "Tenshi perhaps we should take Kaede back home." He offered her a large clawed hand to take.

"Sounds like a good idea." She took the offered hand and allowed him to pull her up. Her gaze was hard and menacing, daring either of them to bring up the earlier topic. Thankfully they took the hint and kept quiet during the whole walk back to the village.

* * *

Early the next morning he accosted his tenshi after she came back from her morning run. Something had been eating at her mind lately, and he intended to figure out what it was and put a stop to it.

She had protested weakly when he grabbed her and dragged her past the others and out of the small hut. "Hey Mattaki what the hell?!"

He held tight as he dragged her into the trees that lined the village.

"Are you even listening to me?" Her voice was filled to the brim with irritation and building anger.

But he did not stop until he was sure that they were far enough from the village to not be over heard. Once they were he released her and turned to her expectantly. "Your mind has been conflicted lately. What has been bothering you?"

Those silver hues instantly became cold and guarded, much like they used to be when he first met her. "What is with you males and thinking that I can't have any privacy? If there was something important I would tell you!"

Did she think that he was stupid or something? Obviously she was hiding something from him, even her father had become suspicious. The daily trips that she took were only adding to the rising curiosity, even Inuyasha was confused by her behavior. Kikyo had even been giving her medical supplies to take. Now they knew this because they had been watching her closely, though Tsukiko was as slippery as they came so she always disappeared before they could follow her to wherever it was she was going. That was going to stop today! "Tsukiko I know the female mind well enough to know that females are only so defensive with their male when they have a secret that would not please their male. Another thing that you should know is that inu males do not deal with deceit well."

"Oh? And I don't do well with nosy males that don't know how to mind their own business!" She shot back defensively.

Anger rose up in him heating his blood, steam started to rise from his skin as his youki rose to dangerous heights. "YOU ARE MY BUSINESS!" He growled out threateningly. Warning bells were going off in his head telling him to calm down, that he had hurt her on accident before, and he did not want to do that again.

Apparently she was not willing to back down because her own power rose to the surface of her skin in the form of red sparks littered with small pink specks intermingling in it.

Beast thrashing against it's cage, fire bursting across his skin, his youki clashed with her energy trying to force her to submit.

The wind picked up around them in a swirling vortex or raging wind, and dancing sparks of energy. Her youki was forced to respond to his challenge, her reiki falling into a dormant state. It had no place here in a battle like this.

His youki slammed down on hers trying to force itself around her smaller one. A defeaning snarl tore through his clenched jaws shaking the trees. In a distant part of his mind he could feel two large youkis approaching, one that was stronger than him, and another that was equal to him.

She responded to his demand for submission by baring her fangs and snarling back just as ferociously.

Things were going downhill fast. All he had wanted was to find out what she was hiding from him, he did not want it to get so volatile. But with Tsukiko being so defensive it was impossible to do things the easy way.

Before things could go too far two blurs of silver and white dashed into the clearing to position themselves between the two. Sesshomaru face to face with Tsukiko, and Touga facing him.

Touga fell into a crouch before him, eyes rimmed red with his own elevated youki. "Cease this senseless violence right this second! Did the two of you not learn from the mistakes you have made?"

His statement seemed to hit home with Tsukiko at least because as soon as he uttered those words her youki died down and receded into her body. Her head fell forward so that her bangs were covering her eyes and her body tensed. The scent of regret started wafting out from her.

Which snapped him out of his rage instantly. His youki receded just as swiftly as it had come and he took a hesitant step towards his female. "Tenshi I did not mean for things to go this far."

She did not acknowledge him, nor did she lift her head to look at him or anyone else.

"Tenshi please just tell me what it is that has made you so conflicted." Sorrow stained his voice a deep husky timber. How had he let it get this far after all that they had gone through in recent days? It had almost got to the point where they could easily have injured each other on accident with their rising energy.

Touga looked interested, and Sesshomaru had not been with them in recent days so he was confused at the undercurrent that was running rampant. "What is going on?"

"Our Hime has been doing disappearing acts lately." Touga answered him with a sharp look in his youngest pup's direction. "No one knows where she has been going."

Tsukiko's head rose slightly to reveal her silver eyes filled with remorse and guilt. An internal battle was waging inside of her, waves of emotion making her eyes shift from darkened steel to a nearly colorless hue. "I found a ningen bandit a few days ago."

A furious snarl broke through his clenched jaws. "You are caring for a ningen bandit? What is he to you?" Jealousy surged through every fiber of his being when he thought about his tenshi spending time with any other male.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "He was burned beyond recognition, and his back is broken. He isn't even capable of moving at all if that is good enough to convince you."

"Then why did you feel the need to keep it a secret?" Touga asked her being the more level headed of the group right now. "If it was nothing bad why did you not just say something sooner instead of acting so secretive?"

"Because that big lug over there is so possessive that I thought he would go all alpha male on me! And what would attacking a paralyzed ningen bandit prove?"

Her words did make sense but he still felt the angry sting of jealousy in his heart. She was his! They were going to be mates one day and that meant that there were no secrets! He pushed past her father and Sesshomaru to stand before her again. "Tsukiko you must learn to trust me! We are going to be mates one day and mates never lie to each other!"

"Mattaki I'm sorry but I really did think that you would go crazy if you found out. And there is nothing to be worried about anyways! Onigumo can't even move from his spot so-" She was cut off when her father suddenly pushed his way past him and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Did you say Onigumo?" There was an odd intensity to his voice and his body was quivering. When she did not answer him immediately he started shaking her shoulders. "Hime answer me! Did you say his name was Onigumo?"

Tsukiko looked almost frightened by her father's almost crazed demeanor but she shook of the fleeting fear that raced through her eyes to meet his frantic gaze squarely. "Yes I did say that his name was Onigumo. Why does that name carry significance to you?"

But Touga did not answer her question, no he had a question of his own. "Where are you keeping him? Take me there!"

"Papa what is wrong with you? You're acting strange."

"Hime we can talk about this later! Just take me to where you are keeping him!"

Never in his life had he seen the ancient Daiyoukai so frantic as he was in that moment. So he knew that whatever was going on was very dire.

"Ok I'll take you to him papa calm down." Tsukiko muttered quietly as she shrugged his hands off of her shoulders. She gave all of them one long lingering look before turning and motioning for them to follow her.

He shared a look with Sesshomaru when Touga-sama rushed after her in a still panicked state. Something was going on and whatever it was was not good at all. Knowing that he hurried after his female and her father, eager to know what the hell was so important about a ningen bandit.

* * *

Never had she seen her father so frantic except for that time... Her heart thumped painfully and she grasped at her chest with a quivering hand. The breath circulating through her lungs was increasing in speed making her heart race. Why? Why could she go nowhere and do nothing without being reminded of that? Would her guilt forever consume her?

She led them through the forest towards the cave where Onigumo resided. Her mind was completely focused, she didn't even take in the beauty around her as she normally would have. She passed by the vivid wildflowers, the rolling seas of grass, the towering form of the maple trees whose leaves were rapidly being stained various shades of brown, orange, and gold.

Soon enough she broke through the soft brush to the clearing where the cave rested. But something was off, she could sense it. Whatever it was had her breaking into a run towards the cave entrance. She was up the hill and through the small opening in the space of seconds.

Nothing was there. No Onigumo laying there and trying to creep her out. The stench of youkai permeated the small space and her shoulders slumped. Youkai had gotten to him and probably eaten him.

"Hime?" At that point her father came up beside her and knelt down next to her. His eyes were sharp as he looked around and took in the small space. "He is gone."

Mattaki and Sesshomaru made their way in and stood behind them.

"Youkai got to him." She muttered dismally. How could she have been so careless? Could she do nothing right?

"No he invited the youkai in." Her father muttered darkly.

Her eyes snapped over to his face in surprise. "What do you mean? What ningen would invite a horde of youkai into their space?" The idea was absolute nonsense! Even if Onigumo had done that he would have regretted it because they would have immediately attacked him.

But he didn't answer her. "Sesshomaru return to the shiro and inform Kagome of this."

Her heart gave another painful thud at the mention of her mother's name. "Papa what is going on? Why does mother need to know about a ningen bandit?"

"Because he is most likely not ningen anymore." Was all he said as Sesshomaru nodded and left the cave briskly.

"He is not ningen anymore? I do not understand papa..." She struggled to put the pieces together as he apparently had, but nothing made sense to her. Not his fear, not the panic, nothing. But her papa was older than her and he knew things that she didn't, so she would trust him. "Could you please explain this to me?"

Mattaki came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her when he sensed her distress. "I would like to know what is going on as well."

Papa sighed and rose gracefully to his feet, the same calculating yet fearful gaze on his face. "Some time before Tsukiko was born there was a ningen that lusted for Kagome." His face tightened in disgust and anger, his eyes becoming steely and dark. "He knew that he could not take her from me so he sold his soul to a horde of youkai to become stronger. In doing that he became a hanyou of immense power. He was so strong that your mother battled him for seven straight days before she sacrificed her life to kill him."

"But she's alive..." She whispered almost helplessly. Had this hanyou really been that powerful? Sure she was as strong as her mother with her reiki, and her youki but...Even she felt apprehension at the thought of such a powerful foe.

"After the battle I went to her and collected her to take home for burial." Anyone looking at her papa in that moment would see a look of absolute agony on his face as he spoke of that moment in his life. His body was shaking, his eyes were clouded over with despair, the scent of his agony tainted that air. "Izanagi appeared when I was leaving the cave. He said that she was not going to die after all that she had done in their name, a fight that had not been meant to be hers. He restored her life as a gift to their daughter. If it had not been for that kindness you would not even be here Hime." His eyes cleared and met hers squarely. "I am even more grateful to the Kami for giving your mother back to me so that we could have you."

What could she say to that? Yeah thanks Izanagi for letting my mother come back to life so that she could have me? Or hey Izanagi you might want to make better choices when it comes to what kind of beings you let live? "Oh well what would mother know about Onigumo?" So the bandit had traded his humanity to become a hanyou? Why?

"Your mother was not from this time Hime. She was actually from over five hundred years in the future, the Kami sent her back to destroy an artifact called the shikon no tama. Originally she was sent back to the year 1500, but after a mishap with the well she was sent back to the year 1213 when we met. Because of that she was able to prevent the tama from being created as she was the reincarnation of the miko who created it."

Her mother was a time traveler? Sure she knew her mother was different but she figured that it was just her personality. A personality that she had inherited as well. "So Inuyasha and I weren't even meant to exist?"

A pained look flashed through his eyes. "Inuyasha existed in the year 1500 and he was my son. Though his mother was not your mother, she was a ningen Hime named Izayoi. Kagome freed him from a binding seal and they traveled together."

"So I was not meant to exist." Why did that thought make her chest seize with even more pain? If only things had not changed she would never have even existed...Her mother would never have lost the pup, would never have lost the ability to have more pups. It really was all her fault.

Apparently her father knew of the direction of her thoughts because a moment later he had her chin in a death grip, forcing her to meet his stern expression. "Do not even think it Hime! The Kami sent her back even further because we were meant to be together! We were meant to have you and Inuyasha together! Everything that has happened was meant to happen! Neither of us regrets all that has transpired because we have gained so much more then we have lost. Cast these morose thoughts aside and let us not think of them again. We do have a hanyou menace to contend with now."

That was right they did and that was all her fault too. Regret made her feel heavy and sluggish like she used to feel when she was a pup and Inuyasha would hold her down during playtime by forcing his youki onto hers. "So what do we do about him? Surely he can't be that strong."

Surprisingly it was Mattaki that answered her. "Oh but it can mean just that Tenshi. When a horde of youkai come together to do battle against a powerful foe they always go for numbers, which gives them strength. The numbers depend on the strength of the enemy they are going after, and you my dear are second in reiki only to your mother. Add that to the fact that you are hanyou, and you possess an exceptionally strong youki..." He trailed off.

"This hanyou will be powerful enough to be a threat to you." Her father finished with a hardened look in her direction. "This means that it is not safe to leave you here unprotected."

Indignant anger made her blood heat up until she felt like she was standing in the middle of hell itself. "Now wait just a goddamn minute!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I do not need protecting like some helpless pup! You're not going to babysit me like you used to when I was a pup!" Oh gods if he tried that she was going to flip shit.

All through her rant her papa remained calm and composed until she had finished. "Are you done?" He raised one of his thick brows at her to emphasise his question.

She humphed and turned away from him.

"Good. Now Hime I cannot babysit you because I cannot leave your mother for so long. But Mattaki and Sesshomaru will be watching after you whenever I am absent. Well at least until you get over the pain and guilt that you feel over your mother, after that you will be returning home if the hanyou has not been dealt with. That way you will be safe from him." When he finished he looked at her in challenge, his tall stature straight and imposing.

Her mouth fell open so that she could yell at him but a large hand clamped over it quickly.

"No Tenshi he is right. It is safest to take you there once you are comfortable with it." He squeezed her shoulders to comfort her. "As for watching over her you can count on me to do that. In fact I think it is time for us to start doing everything together from morning to nightfall and all through to the next day."

Horror! All she could think was that she would never have any peaceful moments away from him and it made her stomach feel like it was falling through her feet. She shoved his hand away and unloaded on both of them. "OH HELL NO!"

"Tenshi I-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT NEED A FUCKING BABYSITTER!"

"Hime be reasonable." Her father started in a condescending tone.

She whirled on him so fast that her hair made a slapping sound when it hit Mattaki in the face. "BE REASONABLE? DO YOU REALIZE HOW FUCKING OBTUSE YOU ARE BEING RIGHT NOW? I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF PROTECTING MYSELF GODDAMMIT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS SHIT EVERYTIME?"

"What am I doing that is so objectionable Hime?" Her father asked as calmly as he could but his jaws were clenched and he was definitely getting heated.

"TREATING ME LIKE SOME HELPLESS PUP AGAIN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! HELL I DID A GOOD ENOUGH JOB ALL OF THESE YEARS DIDN'T I? I'M STILL HERE WHEN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD WANTED ME DEAD! THAT HAS TO SAY SOMETHING!" All of those memories, all of those battles made her who she was! The hate had made her strong! She could stand against whatever came at her! So why was it so hard for them to believe in her?

His tense posture only increased until he was completely taught, but no more anger was directed at her. No only regret and sorrow resided in those darkened gold hues. Even so a look of derision resided there as well. "It does say something Hime. But even so I will not chance it. You will forgive me one day." With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of the cave.

How had one little act of kindness on her part started all of this? She felt like she was suffocating under her own ambitions, like she wasn't good enough and that was why no one believed in her. Everything that made her Tsukiko was being frayed at the ends painfully. Why was she never good enough?

Mattaki sensed her despair and turned her into his embrace as a rumbling growl started up in his chest.

It soothed her and dulled the ache that had started throbbing most painfully. Even if she wasn't good enough for everyone else she was good enough for him. With him she could accomplish anything. He believed in her.

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

No author's note today! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Tsukiko released an exasperated sigh as she trekked through the forest outside of the village. All she wanted was some alone time but her male was following her like a lovesick puppy. At least her father had returned to the shiro to deal with some matters of importance so that meant that he was off her ass for the time being. But that also meant that Mattaki was glued to her, and when he wasn't Sesshomaru was. The other Daiyoukai had taken up near permanent residence in the forest outside of the village while her father was gone. She could feel him whenever she stepped into the line of trees as well. At first she was aggravated beyond belief, now she was still irritated but she tolerated their behavior. In their own way they were merely protecting her, and while she was capable of protecting herself it was still a relief to have them around.

"Where are you going off to tenshi?" Mattaki materialized right beside her and fell into step with her.

"I'm going to gather herbs for Kikyo." She answered curtly. Some sort of sickness had affected several of the villagers and she had take to aiding Kikyo in their treatments. For now they were all sick with a cough or a slight fever but that could quickly escalate. She would be ready to act if things went bad.

"Ahhh I see." Mattaki smirked at her in that ever mischievous smile that he always wore. "Was it really that? Or did you actually want to spend time alone with me?"

"You mean did I want to be annoyed by you all day? The answer to that is no." So she was being a little rude to him, he did have a tendency to be a pain. And when he trailed after her all day that meant that he was driving her crazy all day long as well. Now she liked spending time with him, but that was when he actually wanted to. Not when he felt he had to because she needed protecting. She scoffed internally at the thought. As if she needed to be protected like some whelp.

Mattaki gasped dramatically and grasped at his chest. "Oh my tenshi you wound me so!" His head fell back and he held out a hand towards the sky dramatically.

"Cut it out Mattaki you idiot!" His show did earn him a slight giggle from her though.

His head snapped back up and he smiled at her brightly. "Ahh now there is that giggle that I adore so much!" Gold hues flashed with amusement before he reached out and poked her side with a delicate movement of his clawed finger.

"Cut it out!" She snorted trying to hold back laughter when he poked a sensitive spot on her side. She swatted at his hand and pushed it away when it only attacked her more insistently. "Mattaki I have work to do!"

With a reluctant sigh he placed his hand back at his side and let her be.

The brush thinned ahead of her and she pushed it aside to stalk into the clearing where Kikyo frequently collected herbs. The other miko's scent coated the area with the soft smell of wildflowers.

She moved towards one end of the clearing where the lantern plants were settled near the edge of a small river and sat down to start picking them.

"What plants are those tenshi?" Mattaki's curiosity was peaked and he crouched down beside her to watch her go about her business.

"Lantern plants. These are good for reducing swelling, and fevers." She answered him as she added another of the red and white flowers to her basket. There were about forty lantern plant blooms in her immediate area but she was unsure if she needed to take them all. "Hmm I wonder if Kikyo will want all of these?" Even pondering this she reached for another plant and carefully ripped the stalk in half before adding it to her basket.

"It could not hurt to take them all. There is another patch over there so more will bloom even if you take these." Mattaki answered her sitting lotus style next to her. His bright gold eyes seemed to follow her every move with rapt curiosity and interest. It actually made him look like a small pup.

Her fangs dug into her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the mental image that conjured up. Though that did beg the question of whether or not he had always been so mischievous. "Were you always such a menace?" She smirked at his affronted gasp. "Oh please Mattaki you are a menace."

"Tenshi I assure you that I am no menace. I am a proper gentleman with a slightly mischievous personality."

She frowned at him while she added another herb to her basket. "So you're a menace and you just like to dress it up to sound better?"

He frowned back and scooted closer to her so that he was slightly invading her personal space. "No I meant that I am not a menace. Inuyasha is a menace, and even you can be a menace, but I am not." For several intense moments he didn't move or even blink, and just when she thought that he was not going to do anything at all he moved in a blur and licked her face.

"MATTAKI YOU ASS!" She shouted indignantly as slobber dripped from her face and she wiped at it with her ice blue kimono. And he said he was a proper gentleman...yeah and she was a proper lady. "It's not coming off! Mattaki what the hell?!" The wet substance seemed to stick to her skin like it was hanging on for dear life even as she desperately tried to wipe it off.

The idiot just threw his head back and laughed at her situation like it was the most humorous thing he had ever seen in his long life.

"Asshole! What did you do coat this shit in youki before you licked me to make it stickier?"

He made a strange choking sound in the back of his throat. "Maybe...but it was all in good fun my koishi."

That earned a glare from her, one that would freeze over the deepest pits of hell. She rose slowly to her feet and stalked towards the troublesome male with dangerous movements. "I am going to kick your ass!"

Mattaki looked unconcerned with the threat against him, even going so far as to start surveying his claws in a bored manner.

That asshole! With a roar she launched herself at him and crashed into him taking them down to the forest floor in a tangle of limbs and silver tresses. She grappled with him using her reiki to match his superior strength. "YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS!" She snarled down at him.

That annoyingly handsome face smirked up at her a split second before he used his legs to throw her over onto her back. He followed her progress and pinned her arms and legs down under his bulk. "Tenshi..." He purred and leaned in towards her.

"H-Hey get off!" Heat broke out across her cheeks when he leaned in until he was only a breath away from her. She ceased struggling immediately and went limp when he nuzzled his cheek against hers and purred. Even though this position was not the most comfortable for her to be in she responded in earnest and nuzzled him back. A low rumble started up in her own chest. Being like this made her feel emboldened, that such a desirable male wanted her made her feel like she was truly worth something.

"You are thinking again instead of just feeling like you should be." Mattaki mumbled whilst simultaneously delivering a swift nip to her full bottom lip. He followed up by soothing the afflicted flesh with a sweep of his tongue.

She lid her own tongue out of her mouth and hesitantly brushed it against his. His unique taste of spices, and some kind of sweet heat lit her taste buds up in a frenzy. She pressed forward and forced her way into his mouth as her lips came to press firmly against his. Bursts of his intense flavor danced across her tongue when she tangled it with his in a twining dance. Why did he taste so good that coherent thought was near impossible?

Mattaki groaned and pressed himself more firmly against her, while his tongue forced hers back into her mouth. His larger appendage followed right after and started ravaging the inside of her cavern.

She arched her back and wrapped her arms around the male on top of her in an intimate embrace. A moan escaped her mouth when he pulled away slightly to nip at her swollen lip before he moved in and attacked her again. Her fingers threaded themselves in his shoulder length top knot using it as leverage to turn his head to the side so that she could have more access to his mouth. Hadn't she come out here for a reason? Something important?

But Mattaki was not one to give her time to think when he was immersing himself in her. His large clawed hands came down to her waist and pressed her core against his hips so that he could ground himself against her.

A sliver of fear raced through her halting her in her tracks. Pleasant spikes of pleasure shot through her with every move he made against her, but her mind was balking at the attention. Memories of her attackers, of the things they had done to her flashed through her mind making her whimper.

The sickening smell of sweat. The sound of their grunts and groans of pleasure. The stabbing pain of being taken over and over again before she was left for dead. Each memory assaulted her mind like a ton of rubble coming down on her. Her hands that were grabbing onto him to hold him closer suddenly stiffened and pushed at him.

Mattaki pulled back and stared down at her with glazed eyes. "Tenshi?" It seemed like he didn't even know what he was doing to her.

"Mattaki please get off." She hated sounding so meek and scared in front of him, but her mind was shrieking at her to get him off of her. Memories kept flashing through her mind causing her inner voice to rise in pitch and desperation.

That seemed to get him to snap out of whatever daze he was in, the haze in his eyes clearing within the space of a second leaving him completely aware of what he was doing. He looked down at the position he had her in then back at her apologetically. "My apologies Tenshi." He quickly removed himself from her and sat lotus style at her feet.

"I-It's ok Mattaki." Her body followed his example and rose into a sitting position. She released a shuddering sigh and lifted a hand to calm her racing heart. "I do enjoy these moments with you. But I'm not ready to do more yet."

"There is no need to explain tenshi. I understand perfectly well what you are going through." Mattaki sighed and lifted a hand to run across his flushed face in a smooth motion meant to help calm him. The tenseness of his shoulders lessened and he dropped his hand revealing his much brighter countenance. "Should we continue to collect these herbs for Kikyo?"

"Yes that sounds like a good idea." Her mindset immediately switched back to her given task and she immersed herself in it quickly, thankful for the distraction from her racing thoughts.

* * *

Touga sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Why was it that every time he turned around there was someone trying to lay waste to his lands?

His Generals sat around the table in his war room filling him in on details of the panther youkai tribe. Apparently they had been on the move again though for what reason no one was sure yet.

This brought up another threat to his mate, and his youngest pup. If they planned on reviving their master one of the two females would be necessary. Hell even Inuyasha's bitch was in danger of being used for the ritual. Kikyo may not have been as strong as his two females, but she was strong enough to be a candidate for the reviving ritual. Of course her power may not be sufficient to revive a Daiyoukai like Kagemaru, but it would most definitely help. Not to mention that it would be easier to gather mikos of lower level and drain them individually rather than going after mikos like his mate, or his pup who were immensely powerful.

"Have there been any reports of missing persons in the Southern lands?" First things first, he needed to ascertain whether the panthers were following their original plot of using his mate, or whether they were doing the alternative.

"Not to my knowledge no." His bird General Takamaru answered dutifully. "Though there have been several disappearances of youkai in the Eastern lands."

Why would the panthers be after other youkai? "Do you believe that the panthers are responsible for the disappearances?" His mind ran over the possibilities of using youkai in the revival ritual. But he doubted that it could be done as youki was a destructive force by nature, whereas reiki was a force that gave life by nature. A powerful miko could purify the pallbearers of the afterlife and revive the dead. That was why they were required for this ritual.

"No I do not believe so. During these times when the disappearances transpired the panthers were moving towards the Western borders." Takamaru answered him.

What else could it be then? Perhaps he should contact Mugen and inquire into this matter? Something was nagging on his mind pulling it in another direction, it was telling him he knew something and that he was forgetting it. The doors to his war room were roughly slid open catching his attention, and he snapped his attention to the door where his mate was standing.

Kagome frowned at the disdainful stares most of the other youkai gave her before pushing her way inside. "Touga you already know what is causing these disappearances."

"Love what?" He watched her warily as she came to stand before him. Ever since he had told her of the situation with Tsukiko she had been distant with him. He could not remember the last time she was so close.

"It's Naraku. A hanyou like him would need to absorb the power of other youkai to become stronger. That explains your mystery disappearances." A thoughtful look passed through her eyes and she snapped her fingers together suddenly. "Oh and I would bet that he has something to do with the panther youkai too! One thing that you should note about Naraku is his intelligence. Never in all my years have I seen someone who could plan things more perfectly than him."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, him just barely being able to stay the action so as not to look weak in front of his Generals. "Love I thank you for your input into this matter. You may go."

She did so in the space of a second, turning on her heel with one derisive look in his direction before she stalked away and slammed the shoji after her.

His beast whined low in his throat when she walked away from him. It seemed that he was not the only one that missed her company.

However that was a matter that could be solved later after he had dealt with the matters at hand. First thing to do would be to send scouts to the South after he informed the other Cardinal lords of the situation. "Takamaru I want you to send your best scouts to survey the panther youkai tribe. I will send a message to Mugen informing him of the situation at hand." Though he was sure that the Eastern lord was aware it did not hurt to be thorough.

"Hai Touga-sama!" Takamaru bowed and hurried out the door.

"I want increased patrols along the borders! Anyone of suspicious nature is to be apprehended and tossed into the dungeons until I deem it otherwise."

"Hai Touga-sama!" His other Generals gave their signs of respect before running to get their assigned tasks taken care of.

Now all he had to do was deal with his distant mate, and this confrontation had been building up for some time.

* * *

Finding her was always easy enough for him to do. Wherever she was he was instantly pulled to unless she masked her aura, which she had not done in this case. So he simply followed the pull towards their private garden near their rooms.

He stepped out of the shoji and slid it shut after him and erected a small barrier over the space for privacy. No one needed to hear what happened in this confrontation. Once he was certain that no one would hear anything his eyes immediately scanned the garden looking for her.

They landed on her pink silk clad form sitting at the edge of the koi pond staring into the water's depths with dark sorrowful eyes. Her shoulders were hunched like she was trying to fold in on herself and disappear. Trails of liquid sorrow leaked from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks in silver streams highlighted by the glimmering moon light.

"Kagome this sulking must stop." Because he could not bear to see her looking so broken as she was in that moment any longer. He took several long strides towards her and stopped an arm's length away from her.

"Don't tell me what to do." She muttered angrily though she never turned away from watching the koi to look at him.

"This is not good for you! All you do is sulk all day long!" His tone rose in pitch and anger due to so much pent up frustration and longing for her.

"You would too if your daughter didn't want to see you!" She shot back as she finally tore her gaze away from the sparkling water and focused on him instead. "At least you get to see her!" Angry tears welled up in Kagome's stormy azure hues.

He instantly felt guilty for being so careless with her feelings but he could not seem to help it. In the last few weeks since he had found their Hime Kagome had been distant with him. No longer would she lay with him, eat with him, or even walk in the gardens with him. She even trained in the courtyard when he was busy with counsel. He was tired of her avoidance of him! "Kagome would you have me force her? Would you make her endure pain simply because you were so selfish that you wanted to see her before she was ready?"

She recoiled like he had slapped her, a hurt agonized look passing through her eyes as the tears fell again in angry rushing torrents. For several moments she just stared at him like she did not even know him. Her shock passed almost as quickly as it had come, anger quickly rushing in to replace it. She shot to her feet and jabbed a finger into his breastplate. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs and jabbed him so hard with her reiki that he stumbled back.

A warning growl built up in his chest whilst his upper lip pulled back over his fangs in a snarl. "How dare I? How dare I what? How dare I desire for you to be happy? How dare I desire to hold you as I used to?" He all but snarled out enraged. "All I want is for us to be like we were Kagome! But we cannot do that while you are like this!"

"It's always about what you want isn't it?!" She yelled back heatedly and took another threatening step forward. "Do you think I want to feel like this?! Well I don't! I don't want to feel like I've driven my daughter away with my own careless actions! If I had not followed her that day none of this would have happened! And now she doesn't even want to see me! She probably blames me for all of this!"

"Kagome that makes no sense!" His anger instantly deflated in place of confusion. Was she really feeling guilt about this whole mess as well? Had he really been angry at her for so long that he had not realized how she was feeling?

"Yes it does! It's my fault that our pup died! It's my fault that Tsukiko felt like she had to run away! If I hadn't followed her that day none of this would have happened!" By this point tears were flowing freely down her face leaving no place untouched as they gathered at her chin and dripped towards the ground.

"Kagome I..." What had he been thinking when he confronted her like this? How had he not known about how she was feeling? Their Hime was not the only one feeling guilty about what had happened. Kagome had been plagued by regret, and sorrow over the mistake that she thought she had committed. All of these years that she had been slowly pulling away from him made sense now. It had been guilt on her part because she thought that she had caused his suffering as much as Tsukiko thought that she had caused theirs. His heart gave a pained thump in his chest sending agony coursing straight through him. "Kagome." All he could do was whisper her name in a sorrowful tone.

She choked out a strangled sob and dashed towards the gate leading into the forest.

He immediately snapped out of the daze he was in and lunged for her. His muscled arms locked around her before she could even take five steps towards the gate.

"LET GO!" She cried while she struggled aimlessly to free herself.

"Koibito listen to me!" This was it! In this moment he had to do something to make things right between them again. "Love I am sorry! Please listen to me!"

She ceased struggling against him, though she never ceased to continue crying. The sounds loud and shrill in the still night air.

With an exaggerated amount of gentleness he placed her on her feet and turned her around in his embrace. He took in her flushed face and anguished expression with a feeling of absolute regret. When she had needed him to be understanding he had been harsh and biting with her instead. What had he been thinking? "Love I need you to hear me out before you say anything, do you understand?"

She only sobbed louder and tugged at the hands restraining her.

"Love I am sorry for the way I have treated you, not just on this night, but over the last 140 years when I was so oblivious to the true extent of your pain. I never looked farther then the false mask you put on for the rest of us and that is a fault that is sorely mine."

"No." She protested weakly.

"No talking until I am done! Everything needs to be said before things can go back to normal." If she kept interrupting him he feared that he would mess this chance up and things would never get better. He had to gather his thoughts and focus on her, she needed him. "Kagome I need you to understand that none of this is your, or Tsukiko's fault. The only one that was at fault was the youkai that attacked you." For so long he had even blamed himself for what had happened, for not being there to protect his mate, for driving his daughter away with his overbearing attitude. It was almost the sweetest relief that he had ever experienced to be getting this off of his chest. "You are not to blame for anything, and Tsukiko does not blame you either. It seems to me that both of you put blame on yourselves because there was no one else who you saw fit to place it on." Like mother like daughter he mused regretfully.

Her cries quieted down somewhat. Those azure hues slid open slightly meekly.

"No one is at fault other then the youkai that attacked you. You are not at fault for Tsukiko's actions, for the choices that she had made. Nor is she at fault for feeling the way that she did."

"Tou..." Kagome hiccupped pitifully.

"No Love let me finish!" He admonished gently as his hands slid up to cup her face gently. "Please understand the fact that you have nothing to feel guilt for. And understand the fact that our Hime needs time to come to terms with her own guilt before she can face you. It is not that she despises you or anything of the like. In fact she always inquires about you when I see her. She loves you even though she feels remorse over what happened. One day she will be able to face you I am certain of it. So please let us cast aside all of this useless angst and be one as we were meant to." He ended with a hint of pleading in his voice. If she refused him again he did not know what he would do.

"But I..."

"No buts Love. Understand all that I have said, let the guilt and pain go. I want my mate back. The one who always smiled at me, and offered me a warm embrace." All of his emotional restraint was long gone as he bared his soul to her. Every bit of longing and pain he felt seeped into his eyes for her to see. He crushed her small form to his and wrapped himself around her as if to protect her from herself.

For several moments she did not respond, nor did she move. Her body hung limp in his embrace.

Tears welled up in his eyes when she did not respond to him. But he was not willing to just let her dissolve into her own agony again. If he had to hold her all night, and all day tomorrow he would. His eyelids slid closed tightly to fight back the tears welling up in them, so he got quite a shock when she finally moved and wrapped her petite arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Touga."

He was too...

* * *

A young girl exhaled a labored breath, her cheeks were flushed with fever and her eyes were heavy lidded.

She wiped at the girl's forehead with a cold cloth brushing aside a thick fringe of onyx bangs in the process. The other people who were afflicted with this sickness had already started to improve due to the medicine that she and Kikyo had made. But this little girl had not improved at all, in fact it was quite the opposite.

In the last few hours Hanako's breathing and heart rate had slowed, while her fever had escalated. Shuddering coughs started racking her small frame, blood escaping her mouth with each fit she endured. The sickly smell of death had started to creep into her scent.

That was why she would not leave the girl's side even thought tonight was her ningen night. Mattaki had been trying to convince her to rest before the sun descended under the horizon but she continually refused. She needed to be here to purify the pallbearers of the afterlife. If she could that is...some people were immediately claimed upon death. She only hoped that Hanako was not one of them.

"Tenshi the sun will set soon." Mattaki informed her from where he sat against the wall next to Sesshomaru. Why they had followed her into the girl's hut she would never know.

"I know." She moved around to the girl's other side and retrieved more of the crushed herbs so that she could make more medicine for the girl.

"Perhaps you should leave the girl's care to the other miko." Sesshomaru suggested eyeing the small girl with an air of uninterest.

"No I can't do that." Her body carried her through the process of mixing the herbs and boiling them in a small pot on the fire pit. "If she dies I need to be close by to purify the pallbearers of the afterlife."

Mattaki gave her a surprised look. "You can do that?" He asked in genuine interest.

"Yes I can. In some cases anyways." She muttered while she poured the medicine into the small porcelain cup. "Some people are instantly claimed upon death by the Kami, or the underworld. It depends on them I suppose."

"That is interesting Hime. I knew that I could revive the dead with Tenseiga, but I did not know that a miko could purify palbearers of the afterlife. I wonder..." Sesshomaru mused in his ever stoic voice.

Before she could add her input the sound of a small heart giving several forced thumps assaulted her ears, while the sun dipped beneath the horizon and her youki simultaneously receded back into her body. A light shine encased her form drawing back her youkai features in place of her ningen form. Even through the change she was moving to hover over Hanako's chest with hands raised to act in a second. "Damn I hate being ningen! I can't hear shit!" She cursed and placed her hands over the girl's heart to keep track of it's pace. It thumped weakly under her hands.

Mattaki and Sesshomaru just watched her with interest, and in Mattaki's case concern for the small child.

Her eyes slid closed. Thump. It was too slow. Thump. Each thud was forced and weak. Thump. Her reiki flared to life when she sensed a cold presence. Thu- Hanako's heart gave out mid beat and stilled. Almost instantly a chilling coldness swept over her. Her blue eyes popped open and locked on the darkness rising to surround the small ningen girl's lifeless body.

Hanako's soul rushed to the surface of her body to be harvested, her form being lit up in an iridescent glow. In response several sets of sickly grey arms rose from the dark abyss surrounding them. Next came their bulbous little heads with their bulging eyes.

pallbearers of the afterlife... At least this meant that she could purify them. She sneered down at the tiny disgusting creatures with disdain as they hopped about the little girl's body and tugged at her soul. Her reiki reared up instinctively and lashed out eager to destroy such impure beings.

The little things shrieked in pain and dispersed into translucent piles of ash.

Now all she had to do was force life back into Hanako's body! Without pause she brought her hands to Hanako's chest and channeled her reiki into the girl's chest cavity. She focused on forcing the small heart to pump, carrying the life she was channeling into the girl's body through it.

Someone entered the hut at that moment and gasped.

She paid it no mind and forced her healing power into the girl's lungs to purify the tainted blood in them, while simultaneously forcing the heart to keep pumping her life's blood through her veins.

Hanako twitched.

She pumped more reiki into the lungs to allow the girl to breathe easier. Her reiki raced through Hanako's system and cleansed it of the now substantially weakened sickness plaguing her.

She took in a sharp shuddering breath.

Next she focused back on the heart and slowly pulled her reiki back in increments making sure that the organ was stable before withdrawing. Step by painstaking step she drew back, always waiting on bated breath for any sign of distress before she drew back again.

Those coal colored eyes slid open blearily. "Mmm..."

She ignored the small sound the girl made and drew back the rest of the way. Her hands were still poised however just in case things went downhill again.

"Mmm what happened?" Hanako rasped out in a groggy voice.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "Does she still smell of sickness?" She turned to Mattaki who was staring at her in awe.

"No she does not." He responded slowly.

"Good." She smiled at her handiwork and turned back to the little girl. "How are you feeling Hanako? You gave me quite a scare."

"I did?" Hanako mumbled in confusion. "Oh I was sick! I remember now!" Her onyx eyes lit up in surprise.

"Yes you were but you are all better now! How do you feel?"

"I feel much better!" And as if to prove her point Hanako sat up all by herself. "See? I can even move on my own now!" She giggled.

"That you can!" Relief washed through her at her success. She had been so worried because she had not done anything like this in a long time. "You should still rest for a few days at least before you do anything else."

"Okay Tsuki-sama!"

She chuckled at the little one's enthusiasm before she turned back to the huts other occupants, freezing when she noticed Hanako's father standing there. On reflex she slid back to distance herself from him though he wasn't even looking at her.

Mattaki and Sesshomaru gave her an odd look due to her behavior.

"Tenshi perhaps it is time to leave so that Jin-san could spend some time with his little one?" Mattaki came to her rescue.

"Yes that sounds good." She got to her feet and edged around the rather large male cautiously.

Mattaki met her half way and escorted her out the door into the moonless night.

Her breath rushed out of her lungs in a long drawn out whoosh. Being around ningen males when she was ningen herself always made her feel vulnerable even though they were no real threat to her anymore. That did not make the memories any less terrifying, nor did it make her really feel any safer either.

"Relax my tenshi you are safe." Mattaki's arm found purchase around her while they walked and crushed her to his side.

"Mattaki is right Hime. No one will ever think to look at you in a cross manner when we are with you." Sesshomaru agreed falling into step on her other side.

Instead of the rush of irritation she felt, relief raced through her instead. They really did make her feel safe.

* * *

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

So I got one review for the last chapter of this story...Now I will not hold my stories hostage for reviews however I will work on the ones that are getting the most feedback and views first. Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Sweat beaded at her brow as she struck out and locked blades with Sesshomaru once more. For some reason her older brother had decided to resume her sword training in recent days, and that meant that she was sparring with him day from sun up to sun down almost every day. Though she had to admit she was improving with his guidance, she also admitted that she was very skilled beforehand if you took into account that she had mostly taught herself.

Sesshomaru stared her down before twisting his sword in an attempt to disarm her.

She quickly separated herself from him and jumped back before bringing her sword up into a defensive position in front of her when he flashed after her.

They flashed away from clear sight, their bodies occasionally being seen as a flash of ice blue, or off white, but otherwise only the screeching of blades could give their positions away.

The world blurred around her, reiki pumped into her legs to give her the extra burst of speed she needed to keep up with her brother. She slashed out and locked blades again at the hilt Tenseiga giving a shrill screech when Shomeisusaiga slid down it's blade in its untransformed state. She used her momentum and flipped up and over him taking advantage of her superior flexibility to twist around him and kick out at his exposed back.

But he only dodged it and disappeared before re appearing behind her and attacking her exposed back.

With a flick of her wrist she had Shomei twisted around her lower back to catch his blade.

A look of surprise flashed across her brother's eyes before he masked it with his usual warm indifference and pushed at her with Tenseiga.

She smirked and stepped forward bringing Shomei around in a fluid spin and using her momentum to knock Tenseiga out of her brother's hand.

A resounding clang rung out across the clearing as Tenseiga found itself airborne before embedding itself in the cold dirt a few feet away from them.

"Ha! Take that Sessh!" She cheered.

"Hn." Was all he said before a flash of green knocked her blade out of her hand.

"Wha?!" She squawked when Shomei quickly joined Tenseiga in being buried in the ground. A pout formed on her lips and she muttered darkly about sore losers and magic hands.

"Hn. It is not magic Hime it is skill." Sesshomaru declared in a haughty manner while he pulled Tenseiga from the ground and sheathed it.

"Yeah yeah!" Her hand grasped Shomei's hilt and yanked it from the ground before she sheathed it as well. "And I bet if I used reiki to attack you it would be cheating and not skill right?"

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow at her. "If it is within one's actual abilities it is not cheating. And you were using reiki were you not?"

"Not to attack! I use it to increase my speed and strength in order to fight against opponents who are stronger and faster than me!" It was actually a technique that she was really proud of because she had learned it without her mother's help when she had been the one to invent it. Though she had to admit that hers was more efficient because she did not have to use as much energy as her mother did because she was already world stronger and faster.

"Hn. Regardless you improve with every session though you still have difficulty transitioning from different attack patterns. With work this can be easily rectified as you have already shown significant improvement in this endeavor already."

If she didn't know any better she would think he was actually complimenting her and not stating the obvious...but this was her older brother and he NEVER complimented anyone! Before she could ask him if he was doing just that another youki made itself known a split second before a familiar figure stepped out of the trees. "Papa!" She greeted a little too enthusiastically for her tastes.

"Hime." He smiled warmly at her for a moment before he turned to Sesshomaru and that look morphed into one of utter seriousness. "Sesshomaru the panther tribe is on the move again. They have been sighted near our Southern borders several times in recent days and my scouts say that they appear to be surveying our defenses."

She looked between the two males in confusion. "Panthers?"

Her father looked at her briefly before looking back to Sesshomaru. "Yes panthers my Hime. They have been our enemies for many centuries and now they are moving against us again."

Yes she remembered her papa and mama talking about the panthers when she was little, something about stealing reiki to revive something. She barely remembered it because she was only three or so when she had overheard it during one of her night terrors when she had gone to sleep with her parents. The usual lash of pain tore at her heart but she ignored it as usual so that she could focus on what was being said.

"We are unsure of when they will attack, but I do not expect it to be much longer than the next moon cycle. They are already gathering their forces and building up their strength. I have already devised a suitable defense strategy should they attack before we are completely prepared, however I would like you to return to the shiro for a few days and finish the attack plans with Takamaru."

Sesshomaru just turned to look at her oddly before he nodded at their father and turned to flash away in his light orb.

Once he was gone her father turned to her expectantly. "Where is Mattaki?"

"I don't know, usually he follows me around like a lost puppy but I haven't seen him today." What she would never say is how much that bothered her not to have him around. It was like there was a small void forming in her chest and it grew with every second they were separated.

"I see. Well I have matters to discuss with you and your brother so we should return to Kikyo's hut for the time being." He stated in all seriousness before placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her back towards the village.

* * *

She sat next to her father in Kikyo's hut across from Inuyasha and said miko while he discussed the panther demon tribe's concerning behavior. While she listened her mind wandered to Mattaki and caused her heart to lurch with longing for him. She missed him even though she would never tell anyone else about it.

"Hime are you listening?"

She snapped to attention when her father questioned her. "Yeah!"

He gave her a stern look before beginning where he left off. "Regardless at some point soon we will be going into battle with the panthers and it is your responsibility to stand beside us in battle, both of you." He stared at her to gauge her reaction to what he had just said.

Only one question came to mind... "Will mother be fighting too?" Would this mean she would have to stand beside her again once more? Was she able to accept that and fight to the best of her abilities regardless?

"Yes she will be."

Everyone turned to stare at her with intense scrutiny when she went silent, their gazes burning into her like the heat from Mattaki's youki attacks. Her stomach twisted painfully at the thought of facing her mother again but at the same time she would not run away from battle like some frightened pup because she was scared of facing her mother again. Even if it hurt her to be there she would not turn away... Her power could turn the tides of battle by saving lives so running would never be an option.

She took a big breath and forcefully schooled her expression into one of confidence. "Well I guess we had to meet again sooner or later right? There's no way I'm passing up a chance to knock some arrogant panther demons down a peg or two."

Both her Father and Inuyasha smirked at her with the exact same expression mirrored on both of their faces. "Hell yeah sis let's get em!"

"You don't need to tell me twice Yash! I'm gonna burn the hides off of those sorry sons of bitches!"

"Hime LANGUAGE! That is not ladylike at all!" Her Father chastised her in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes at him causing Inuyasha to snicker at her. "Yeah papa I heard you! Tsukiko be ladylike even though you never have before! Tsukiko you shouldn't cuss even though I know I'm wasting my breath telling you not to! Tsukiko mmmph!" At that point her father had slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Himeeeee..." He growled out warningly.

"MMmphaaphaaa." She drawled even though she doubted he could understand her.

They just fell into a deadlock staring contest while he muffled any retort she had and glared her down. She just glared back even though she was amused if anything by the situation...so much so that she wanted to laugh at him in hindsight of everything else going on.

However someone else broke into the contest at that point interrupting them.

"Shall I assist you in battle as well?"

They immediately snapped their attention over to Kikyo whom Inuyasha was furiously shaking his head at. Honestly the other mikos skills could come in handy but then the matter of her wellbeing was called into question because there would be a multitude of demons to fight. As the weakest of the three gathered mikos she might immediately be targeted above her or her mother because of that, and also because of the fact that she was still incredibly powerful even if she didn't quite match them.

"Kikyo I don't think that is a good idea what if you get hurt?" Inuyasha murmured in uncertainty.

"Inuyasha I will be a part of your family for all time so it stands to reason that I offer my abilities whenever they could be used." She smiled at him reassuringly.

She stared at the other miko intently as if she was just now really seeing her for the first time. Would she really stand by a demon army when she was supposed to hate them by nature? Could she stand strong when faced with an entire army against them? But what she really wanted to know was... Would she survive if she tried? She would never admit it but she had grown attached to the other woman and Kaede and she would never want anything to happen to either of them. How could she ensure Kikyo's survival during the battle, and also protect her brother from dying to protect her? Because that was exactly what he would do if it came down to it, he would die for her and she wanted him to live. So what could she do?

"I am going to go as long as your Father is accepting of my proposition Inuyasha." Kikyo stated firmly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest again but she cut him off before he could. "What if...I could heal her instantly from a distance?"

Everyone turned towards her again curiously. "What do you mean Hime?"

"Well I'm not sure if it will work or not but..." She trailed off whilst she ran her idea over in her head. Using kotodama a miko could channel their power into it directly or indirectly, they could be used as a beacon for one's power if enchanted properly. So could she possibly make kotodamas for all of the combatants and channel her power into their bodies to heal injuries from a distance? "I was thinking that it may be possible to channel my power into distant targets through use of a kotodama. If I could do that I could remotely heal large sections of Father's army without ever stepping foot near them..and I could also protect Kikyo from being fatally injured by doing this. Though I'm not sure that I can actually do it, but I do think it is worth trying." She looked back up at her Father to ascertain what he thought.

He looked intrigued with her proposition. "If it works it could provide an insurmountable advantage for us. However we should not integrate it into our plans until we know for certain that it does work. The first thing we should do is create a kotodama and test it out on Kikyo, and if that works we shall try it on myself or Mattaki next. However I do find myself questioning whether or not you can sustain healing like this without jeopardizing your own health." At that he looked at her with wary gold eyes.

Healing hundreds of demons from near death wounds over and over again would really take it out of her and she knew that. However she was certain that she could do it, and what she was even more certain of was the fact that she would do it. "It isn't like every single soldier is going to be fatally wounded and end up needing to be saved papa. You are worrying again before the event." Typical overprotective papa...her overprotective papa.

"Worrying over what event?"

Her ears perked up and swiveled in the newcomer's direction as his scent finally washed over her nose and made her shudder in relief. She whirled around and practically attacked Mattaki as soon as he stepped into the hut.

And he took her sudden attack in stride wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I wondered if my Tenshi would miss me while I was away and it looks like she did." He chuckled and the sound vibrated throughout her entire body.

Her cheeks heated up in a blush but she still did not release him even though she knew everyone was staring at her. She rubbed her cheek over his arms, neck, and over his cheeks affectionately, and also to scent mark him again.

"Tenshi this is not answering my question." Mattaki laughed.

She sighed and released him to sit back down next to her papa who was still staring...well more like glaring at Mattaki who immediately sat down next to her. "Papaaaaa." She trailed off with a threatening tone.

"Hn." He muttered in a very Sesshomaru like manner. "The panthers are moving against the West and we plan on going to war with them again. We were discussing whether or not to make use of Kikyo's abilities by including her in the battle and Hime ran an interesting idea past us."

"Oh?" Mattaki eyed her and smirked.

"Yes she wanted to see if she could remotely channel healing reiki through kotodamas to reduce our losses. However I was worried that she may overexert herself in doing so." And right in cue he was staring her down again like the overbearing male that he was, and what was worse was that Mattaki was doing the same thing.

"Cut. It. Out!" She snapped angrily. "I am more than aware of the limitations of my power and when not to exceed that limitation! I am not going to kill myself by healing when I don't have the strength to!"

Both males stared her down with almost identical expressions of wariness. "I will hold you to that." Her Father warned.

"Yeah yeah I heard you!" She rolled her eyes and proceeded to tune everything out so that she could think over the mechanics of her idea. Now all she needed to do was find a kotodama to use and Kikyo should have some of those.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She stared Kikyo down derisively and nodded once curtly.

Kikyo put the kotodama around her neck and lifted an arrow from one of her quivers before positioning it at her palm and slicing her hand open. Blood leaked out of the shallow gash and leaked down onto the floor.

She quickly brought her reiki to the surface and pushed it out from her body to connect with the kotodama around Kikyo's neck. As soon as she made contact she could feel the slight stinging that accompanied Kikyo's wound... She furrowed her brows and focused on easing her reiki through the kotodama and into Kikyo's body before working it into the wound and closing it quickly and efficiently.

This was definitely working out differently than she had expected...She needed to test this out on her Father or Mattaki with more serious wounds. She needed to fully understand how affected she would be, and if she was feeling the full extent of the pain they felt. If she did it could affect her ability to heal in battle.

* * *

Later that day she cornered Mattaki and her Father in the forest and forced one of her kotodamas into her Father's hands. "Put this on and tear into your arm and I mean really tear into your arm and make it hurt."

Both males just shared a look with one another then turned back to her. Even though he looked weary her papa still did as she asked and slipped the black beaded kotodama onto his neck.

She nodded when he looked at her expectantly.

He lifted his haori sleeve and exposed his arm before he brought his claws to the exposed skin and rammed them down into his arm to the knuckle.

Flying into the still unfamiliar process she channeled her reiki into the kotodama again and nearly winced when she could feel her Father's pain vividly. However she was not nearly as surprised this time as she had been with Kikyo, and she quickly eased her reiki into the wound and watched with dull eyes as the skin stitched itself back together in seconds. Still the influx of pain was concerning even if she was sure that she could acclimate given enough time and practice...

Her Father however was always a step ahead of everyone else it seemed. "And? Were there any side effects during the process?" He pressed knowingly.

She scowled and snatched the kotodama back from her Father when he handed it to her. "Well I seem to be able to feel the pain of the injury..." She muttered quietly. This was something that she did not have experience with because she had never had someone else's pain reflected back onto her from using her healing powers... What she wanted to know was why it was happening.

"And does this normally happen?" This time it was Mattaki who asked.

"No. I don't know why it keeps happening. Perhaps I need to use a different enchantment?" She fingered the kotodama solemnly the black beads glinting in the sun almost tauntingly.

"Hime I think this is different because you bind yourself to another person through the use of a kotodama." Her Father mused. "A part of yourself goes into enchanting it so it is as if you are connected more intimately to a person than when your heal the conventional way. However we could attempt to use other enchantments to see if they are more successful."

"I think that I can acclimate to the pain given enough time. In fact I was less bothered by it the second time than I was with Kikyo even though your wound was far worse than hers."

Mattaki pinned her with a stern look and shook his head at her. "No."

"But it works even if it has some drawbacks to it! Pain is something that can easily be ignored if you just put it out of your mind!" She argued. It wasn't like she didn't know what agony felt like she had been in it enough times to know full well what she was getting herself into. It was just the surprise of feeling someone else's pain that was strange to her.

But her Father quickly joined in with Mattaki and stared her down like he was trying to break her. "I agree with Mattaki about this Hime. We will try other methods and see if they are more successful."

The two males almost seemed like they were ganging up on her and trying to intimidate her. She rolled her eyes and turned to return to the village to work on other methods because her male and Father were too overbearing. A little pain was good in her mind. It let you know that you were alive.

* * *

"Maybe it's possible to do this without a kotodama?" Kikyo suggested after she had rushed back into the hut in a foul mood.

"If it is it will probably take a lot more energy then it would if I used a kotodama." She could release her reiki in a massive wave and heal everything within a certain distance from herself. The problem with that however is that she had no idea if she could heal who she wanted without healing their enemies. Yet another thing she would need to test out soon.

"You would also need to familiarize yourself with the auras of all of your allies so that you do not heal an enemy by mistake." Kikyo chewed her bottom lip and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe the kotodamas can be enchanted to attract your reiki even if it is a purifying energy and convert it into a healing energy instead?"

"Yeah but...that...could work." Her eyes bugged out of her skull. If she did it this way the kotodama could store her excess energy and heal remotely as wounds were inflicted! The enchantments needed would be very intricate and time consuming but if she could do this it would probably pacify her Father and Mattaki. "Kikyo I have an idea so let's get to work!"

* * *

When he walked into the hut later that night with Touga he was surprised to see Kikyo and Tsukiko bent over a pile of kotodama and muttering quietly to one another. He looked to Touga and then back at the two females even as Inuyasha shoved at him so that he could get into the hut.

"Hey get outta the way asshole!"

That caught the attention of both of the females and they both turned to them in sync. Tsukiko's face instantly brightened and she waved them over. "I think we figured this out! Who wants to be my testing dummy? Actually all three of you come here and put one of these on."

He immediately stepped forward and grabbed one of the kotodamas and slipped it around his neck as the two other males did the same thing.

Tsukiko and Kikyo shared a look with one another before Tsukiko nodded and turned back to them nervously. "Uhh keep in mind that I am just testing this for now okay?"

"Right." Now he was somewhat nervous...and Inuyasha looked nervous as well. The only one that looked unconcerned was Touga.

"Okay! Stand still!" Those silver eyes fell closed at the same time her pink reiki flowed over her skin and seeped out from her body in a thick pink wall of energy.

His eyes widened because that was not a healing wave, but a purifying wave of pure destruction heading straight for them. He tensed as the wave drew closer and seeped over his exposed skin and clothes, however it did not burn him or cause him discomfort because it was instantly drawn into the kotodama around his neck the second it touched him. His mouth fell open while he fingered the beads around his neck curiously.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha had no such problem with falling into a shocked stupor, well a quiet one at least.

But Tsukiko ignored him and instead turned to him with obvious excitement on her face. "Ok Mattaki cut yourself on your hand!"

So he did without question because she obviously had an idea of what was supposed to happen. He turned his palm over and slit it with his sharp claws and as soon as he did the kotodama lit up a bright pink color and seeped over his skin while he watched stupefied. The small cut closed up almost instantly leaving him even more stupefied then before.

Tsukiko jumped up from her spot opposite of the fire pit and started bouncing around the room like an over excited whelp. "YES IT WORKED HELL YEAH! EAT THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Perhaps you can explain what exactly did happen?" Touga-sama was the first one that regained himself enough from her shocked display to ask the obvious question.

His Tenshi stopped her wild behavior and spun around to face them excitedly. "I used a special enchantment on the kotodamas I made that collects excess reiki and channels it into healing reiki and stores it in the kotodama. It also serves to protect our allies from any stray reiki be it from myself, mama, or Kikyo." At the end of her little rant she squealed and glomped him and peppered kisses all over his face and lips.

All he could do was stand there stunned while everyone else smiled at him...well Kikyo smiled at him while the other two males glared at him. He only pulled away from Tsukiko to smirk at them smugly. She was a genius, she was beautiful, she was powerful, and she was all his! He would never trade her for anything.

* * *

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

The long awaited reunion is fast approaching! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Lemon Alert!

* * *

She had spent the last several days enchanting kotodama after kotodama so that they had enough for her papa's army. Every single one had to be given the proper enchantments, as well as having enough reiki pumped into them to at least give the soldiers a starting base of healing and protection. Kikyo had been helping her as much as her busy schedule would allow, however with her rounds around the village and having to prepare for a possible extended absence she was often absent. But she was never alone thanks to her papa and Mattaki. Both of which had taken it upon themselves to make sure that she did not overwork herself before the battle. She had been given a set amount of time to get all of this done so that she had a lengthy recovery period before the actual battle started. And today she would be finishing up everything much to her relief. Enchanting hundreds of kotodama was very boring and with the enchantments she used it was also very tiring doing it for days straight. At least she was almost done!

The last of the kotodamas fell to the pile with a small clinking sound when the black beads clacked against another set. The sound brought some sort of primal excitement and sense of accomplishment to her. She didn't make any outward gesture to show that other than flipping the pile off with a wicked smirk adorning her face.

The only one in the hut at the moment was Mattaki and he just stared at her with a raised brow as if to say "Really?".

"Yes I'm finally done with these pieces of shit! Argh! I thought that I was going to die of boredom!" And stiffness... Her back was completely tightened up from spending so many hours bent over the fire working religiously on her task. She almost wasn't confident that she could work all of the kinks out. Maybe it was a good time for a run? "Hey Mattaki?"

Said male turned towards her and nodded to show that he was listening.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run for a bit." Her back protested as her body flowed up onto her feet. She turned and stretched hearing several loud cracks along her spine, she sighed in relief when a mountain of her tension was dissolved in a wave of almost fire like heat. "Oof that's better!"

"I will come with you tenshi. We have not been able to spend much time together as of late." Mattaki got to his feet and moved to stand beside her.

They hadn't spent much time together lately...she felt actual excitement at the prospect of being with him for any length of time. "M'kay."

He looked surprised that there was no protest from her. "You do not want to argue with me?"

She giggled at the almost shocked note in his tone and on his face. "That's what I said isn't it? We haven't spent much time together lately so I wanted you to come with me." She walked past him and paused in front of the door to throw him an expectant look over her shoulder. "Coming or do I have to get Yash instead?"

That got him moving faster than anything with him crossing the distance between them in a barely comprehensible blur of white and silver.

"That got you moving Mattaki." She laughed when he stopped beside her and glared down at her softly.

"If anyone is going to spend time alone with you it is me." Was all he said to her matter of fact statement.

"I can see that. Well let's get going then." With that she turned and walked out the door with him right behind her. The trees were calling her beckoning her with their fresh earthy scent. She went towards them and shot into the dense foliage seeking the comfort that the forests had always offered her. And not it comforted her even more so thanks to the male running along beside her.

* * *

Tsukiko took him to a small glade with a tiny lake residing there and lilies dotting the expanse of the grass and even floating upon the surface of the water. The sun was going down casting an almost ethereal glow not just on the land around them, but on the small female gracefully walking in front of him. Her silver tresses almost danced around her lower legs with each step catching the sunlight and reflecting it back in a gold tint. She looked like a goddess to him.

And his goddess immediately sat down at the edge of the pool and flopped down on the grass with her feet submerged in the cool water of the small lake.

He followed after her by laying down on the grass beside her. The setting sun painted the sky in various colors of pink and purple.

"I love dusk..." Tsukiko murmured quietly.

"Why?" He peered at her from his peripherals to see her staring up at the sky in thought.

"It's always so beautiful...and the ningen world sleeps when the sun goes down." A look that he could not decipher passed through her vibrant silver hues...was it sadness? "I didn't have to worry about ningens hunting me down like I am some sort of monster."

Now he understood dusk symbolized a safer time for her when she could move about without fear of the ningen world seeking her out. But even so she would still have had to worry about the youkai world...

"I love dawn too because the youkai world seems to be lulled to sleep when the day comes."

"So you love both but neither really bring you true comfort because when one world sleeps the other wakes." What had it been like to face that for all of these years alone? Was there ever any true relief for her? "Tell me about your life before I found you."

She looked at him in a mixture of surprise and reluctance. "Why?" That one word came out sounding so meek and frightened.

He flipped onto his side and scooted closer to her. "I want to know. If you tell me something about your life that I have not heard before I will answer any question you have for me."

"Any one question or any that I have for you?" Her lips pursed nervously.

"Hmm it depends on how much you tell me. If you tell me one thing then it is fair that I only tell you one thing no?"

"Yeah I guess so." Her small body shifted onto her side towards him. She just stared at him for several long moments not saying anything while she gathered her thoughts. Finally after several moments she opened her mouth to speak. "When I first left home it was hard to survive because I was so young. I had to discover ways to survive as I went... I started hiding in the trees to escape from ningens and youkai...and when I couldn't hide I fought. I had to learn how to be smart with my actions because even one mistake would have gotten me killed."

He sensed that she was not yet done speaking so he stayed silent.

"It was frustrating because when I was ningen I was accepted into ningen villages. I got careless one night during my ningen period when I saved a small girl from a horde of youkai. It was just before the sun set...and I went to return her to her village though I had no intentions of revealing myself to them. The girl I saved however told them what I was and the village men started hunting me down."

There was something else left unsaid, something that she was hesitating to tell him. "Tenshi?"

Silver hues darkened into a dull sorrowful haze.

"You can always tell me anything Tenshi." He encouraged her softly.

Those silvers met his with sadness still radiating in their depths. "That was the night that I was..." She trailed off too upset to say anything else.

"Tsukiko..." That someone could do something like that to her when she had been trying to do good...when she had gone out of her way to save one of their own. That they had turned on her and done something so horrid to her he almost could not believe it.

"I didn't have the heart to tell the village women that their husbands had been unfaithful by..." She gulped and averted her eyes towards the sky. "Not that they would believe a hanyou anyways. And it wasn't like the men were concerned about it after they cut my throat and left me for dead." A self depracating smile broke out across her lips. "Even the gods didn't want me."

"It was not your time." He corrected.

But she was not convinced. "Yeah sure." Her eyes drifted down and locked with his again. "Your turn."

Was it? He had almost forgotten about their deal. "Hmm well did I tell you that I was practically raised by your father?"

A look of surprise lit her eyes up a much brighter silver. "Really? I heard you say something similar once but I wasn't sure if you were being serious."

"I was." Now it was his turn to look up at the sky and reminisce about the days long past. Days where he had walked alongside Sesshomaru and Touga-sama learning from the wise male alongside the cold western heir. "My mother and my father were not getting along well when Touga-sama first offered to take me to train. At the time I was willing to do anything just to get away from the fighting so I went with. I was grateful to him for taking me away from the mess and I tried to train even harder to show him how much I appreciated what he did for me."

She was watching him with wide curious eyes the whole time.

"Sesshomaru was a frigid prick so I would always tease him and play jokes on him to get him to lighten up. Touga-sama and I were the only ones that found it amusing however, Sesshomaru was not pleased when I would take his pelt and rub it in stink grass."

"You did that?" She actually choked on a laugh. "Ohh it probably stunk so bad!"

He chuckled and met her eyes with his own twinkling with his amusement. "Oh I did and gods did it ever stink! Ningens do not really smell it but the scent is completely putrid like the smell emitted by a stinkbug youkai."

"Those exist?" She sat up and peered down at him.

"Yes they do but they prefer to hide in favor of attracting attention. However if you are walking through the trees and you smell something that smells like a rotting corpse it is probably a stinkbug youkai. But I digress and we are getting off topic."

"Sorry." Her lips came down to press against his cheek in apology.

He smiled and threaded his fingers through her long silver tresses. "Sesshomaru and I learned everything that we needed to know from him. How to fight with our claws or our youki. How to wield a sword. How to fly. How to hunt on our own. Everything that we needed to know he taught us and more." It was almost sad to think that he had spent all of that time with her father learning when she had not had the pleasure of doing so as well. It was her place to walk that same path alongside the male but fate had been cruel to her making her feel that she needed to flee from her pack.

She did not say anything else instead she just settled against his silk covered chest.

For once he was thankful that he had left his armor behind. "I remember one summer Sesshomaru had gotten angry at me for chopping his hair off so he had stormed off into the trees. Touga-sama looked at me and shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips. He told me that it was almost like I was really his own pup and not just a tag along...and then he patted my head and told me that he was proud of who I was becoming. I could not truly see why but I did not question it."

"I can." She murmured into his silk covered chest.

"I can as well now that I have grown older. We are very alike personality wise you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"That used to put Sesshomaru and I at ends with one another."

"Because he wanted to be like papa and he just isn't. His personality is almost completely different even if there are little quirks that the two share. You are closer then either of my brothers really even if you are a little more mischievous than my papa is." Her head popped up from his chest in time with her shifting onto him and layering herself over him.

"Oh? You would be surprised how mischievous your papa can be tenshi. I went to him one time shortly after he mated your mother and defeated Kagemaru. He could not seem to stop teasing her nor could he keep his hands off of her." He chuckled at the thought of how that ended up for the all powerful male... "She ended up beating him with Tetsusaiga's sheath to keep him away from her. I have to say that it was quite amusing to see a pregnant female beating Touga-sama in the head with a sheath."

A bell like laugh fell out of her mouth. "That sounds like her."

The sound of her happiness being let out was so beautiful to him that he could not stop the wide smile from spreading almost ear to ear. "I was quite enamored with her after that in a completely non romantic way. She truly did win me over after that so it was a shame when I was forced to return to my shiro to take care of some business. After that I never had the time to return there to visit." If he had would he and Tsukiko have met under better circumstances? Would he have been able to keep her from leaving that day? And if he had what would their life be like now?

"You're thinking too hard Mattaki...it isn't like you."

The next thing he saw was her face peering down at him mischievously. "Sometimes it is good to think tenshi." He sat up forcing her to come up with him to keep from falling off of him.

"Can't argue with that."

The moonlight shone down on them casting a luminescent and almost ethereal glow upon her. The deep silver color shone an almost pure white color with tints of her normal deep silver offsetting the pure color. Her sun-kissed skin almost seemed to glow. All of this made her eyes stand out so much more then they normally did. They shined in the darkness around them. He could not resist leaning down to press his lips against hers in a slow gentle dance.

She pressed back softly moving her lips against his.

Despite everything in him yelling at him to move forward and do more he pulled away ending the contact between them. It was times like these when he had to keep telling himself that she was not ready. And though his body was aching from unfulfilled need he would never pressure her into doing something that she was not ready for. She had been through enough of being forced in her life.

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Mattaki why do you always pull away from me?"

Did she really not feel what she was doing to him? Was it not poking her right in the thigh? Or was she truly that blissfully unaware of what his body was indicating? Without much thought he grabbed her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his hakamas. "That is why."

She raised a confused brow at him. "Yes I am aware of how the male body works Mattaki. My question is why do you keep setting the boundaries for me? How am I ever supposed to learn to be okay with intimacy if you keep pulling away before we can even move into doing anything?"

That stumped him because he had not really thought about it. All he had been thinking was that he needed to back off whenever it got to this point, not that he should see if she was okay with things and then proceed. His protective instincts warred with his male instincts, one side wanting to just take her, and the other wanting to protect her from anything even him. "Tenshi I-" His voice died in his throat when she rubbed him through the thin material of his hakamas. Their eyes locked and she deliberately stroked him again this time more firmly.

"I'm not ready to do that yet Mattaki." Her hand slipped into his hakamas and took him into her hand. "That does not mean that I am going to let you suffer like this. There are some things that I can do and this is one of them so sit back and let me help you."

Any retort died on his tongue when she tightened her hand and gave a firm pump from base to tip. He groaned and laid back on the ground with her hovering over him.

Her strokes were firm if a little clumsy and inexperienced. But what she lacked in experience she made up for with sheer vigor.

Now he was an experienced male who had bedded many females in his life, but no female had ever made him feel so good by doing so little. Just her little hand pumping him up and down over and over again was making him moan louder than any female ever had. Just her skin on his was making the most intense waves of pleasure shoot straight up his spine in fiery torrents that changed to waves of heat washing over his body in a rising crescendo. He bit his lip when her other hand snaked into his hakamas to cup his balls and roll them between her fingers.

Her lips came down on his aggressively. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored every part of him from top to bottom.

How long he lay there being subjected to this he had no idea. But from the feeling creeping up his spine he was certain that it was fast coming to an end. He groaned out a demand for her to do it harder and she complied on both fronts.

Their mouths met again in a flurry of tongues and nips while she worked him up into that final surge of pleasure.

All it took was her moving down his neck and attacking it in time with a particularly sharp thrust of her hand to have his hips wildly bucking into her hand as his release tore through him. Shudders racked his frame from head to toe and he growled out something that vaguely sounded like her name.

Both of them stilled at the same time. She removed her hands from his hakamas and moved to rinse them in the small glade...He would need to bathe in that before they went back. But first he needed to see if she would let him return the favor. Inu males never left their lovers unfulfilled even if they were concubines. It was a sign of a lack of sexual prowess to do so and other males would see them as weak.

While she was turned away from him he creeped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She started and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Mattaki?"

"You smell good aroused." Her scent was floral and heady like honey at least to him. It was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled before.

She shifted nervously fidgeting with the edge of her kimono. "Umm thank you...?" It came out as more of a question than anything.

"A helpful tip for you Tenshi...inu males never leave their females unfulfilled when they have been pleasured by them. Would you allow me to return the favor? If you do not want to that is okay. Just know that I will remember this day and all the days between it until you do let me lay with you...and when you do I will have a lot of pleasure to make up to you." A feeling of satisfaction welled up inside of him when her scent spiked and her body shuddered.

"But I'm not ready for-"

"That." He finished for her. "Yes I am well aware tenshi. However there are other ways to please one's female."

Her body racked with another vicious shudder and an even sharper spike in her scent.

The scent of her anxiety and fear was quickly being lessened by her body's eagerness until it was almost nonexistent. It was still there in a barely there airy scent...

"You won't-"

"Do anything you do not want me to. And if you should want me to stop at any time I will." He reassured her whilst he took the initiative and laid her down on the ground.

She bit her lip nervously before nodding hesitantly. "I trust you."

Her words warmed his heart. "Thank you tenshi." He turned to her kimono and undid the loose sash holding it together before pulling the bottom open. The scent of her need unhindered by her icerat or undergarments was almost making him high. "My saiai does not care for wearing fundoshi?" Even as he said this he slithered down her body and prodded at her folds with his nose.

She whimpered and gave a small buck of her hips. "N-No."

Well that was information that he would put away for later use. But for now he had a delectable feast spread out right in front of him. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and delivered one firm lick from slit to nub.

Her hands came down to fist at his hair. She moaned and bucked her hips.

So he delivered another firm lick following the same path however this time he wrapped his lips around the small nub and sucked on it. Normally he would just go crazy but for her he needed to make her completely relaxed before letting loose. Her body was still tensed somewhat even though she was responding to him, a problem that he sought to rectify by bringing his hands to her thighs and massaging them gently. While he was doing that he slowly explored her soft flesh with delicate sweeps of his tongue. The opening. The nub. He went back and forth over them repeatedly while she whimpered softly and slowly relaxed bit by bit.

"M'taki." She grunted out.

The last of the tension left her body with that one breathy lust filled attempt at his name. He immediately sensed the change in her demeanor and worked his tongue faster against her building up speed and strength. Her taste broke out across his tongue in a thick sheen of pure sweetness that he savored with every single lick. It was like he could not get enough of her or her taste. Desperate for more of it he forced his tongue into her incredibly tight channel and massaged her walls.

She lost all restraint and cried out while bucking up wildly.

His tongue ran over every inch of her walls that he could reach while he lifted a hand and circled her nub with his fingers. He growled into her heat over and over again while he brushed his tongue over the most sensitive part of her making her scream.

"Mmmphhhhhhtakiii."

Her walls started quivering around his tongue sending him into a frenzy. He lashed out wildly at the quivering walls causing them to clamp down around his tongue while her essence seeped out of her and into his awaiting mouth. He moaned at the delicious flavor coating his tongue.

She gave several more thrusts of her hips before she finally collapsed against the ground in exhaustion.

He finished licking up all of her essence and crawled back up her body to peer down at her. "So? Was that worth the brief anxiety and fear you felt at the thought of doing it?"

"Yeah." She breathed out in a gasp.

With his male ego sufficiently stroked he laid down beside her comfortably. Soon they would have to return to the village and her father and brothers would probably smell what they had been doing even if they bathed. He was not looking forward to it.

* * *

The heady scent of sweat and body fluids mixed with the scents of cherry blossoms and fresh grass, and earthy and spice assaulted his nose long before he could see them. Now he knew exactly where they had gotten off to and he was less than pleased about their activities. He had warned Mattaki about putting his hands on his Hime...now it looked like he would have to make good on his threat.

He stood staring into the tree line were he could hear them talking quietly to one another. As soon as they stepped into sight he was moving and had a hold of Mattaki's haori.

"Papa stop it!" Tsukiko chastised him. She grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged on it to get him to let go.

He ignored her and glared Mattaki down. "What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Touching. My. Hime?" He enunciated each word slowly with a tone dripping with dangerous intent.

Sweat started beading at Mattaki's brow and his eyes shot to Tsukiko pleadingly.

He gave the male one good firm shake to get his attention back on him. "Answer. ME."

But Tsukiko started in before Mattaki could. "I was the one that instigated the whole thing papa so be mad at me not him! And let him go you're choking him!" She dug her claws into his arm and glared at him menacingly.

He was so engrossed in his attempt to make the whelp piss himself that he did not even notice the ball of light that shot down from the sky until he heard a very familiar voice speak up.

"Touga let him go or else!"

He felt more then saw Tsukiko freeze as she too registered who the voice belonged to. Slowly he turned his head and came face to face with Kagome who was decked out in her armor and miko garbs. "Love? What are you doing here?" The question of how she had got there peaked but it was squashed as quickly as it had come up when he noticed Sesshomaru standing right behind her. He cursed the day that the two had become close to one another...well he almost cursed it.

For her part Kagome kept herself calm. She did not immediately try and glomp Tsukiko even though she was peering at her longingly. Her attention quickly turned back to him though and it was obvious that it hurt her to do that. "The panthers aren't waiting for us to finish our preparations. Takamaru reported back to Sesshomaru and I earlier today saying that they were sighted crossing the south part of our borders."

"Damn." Against every instinct he had he dropped Mattaki to the ground. "Sesshomaru return to the shiro and gather our forces while I get things together here."

Sesshomaru merely gave Tsukiko an intensely scrutinizing gaze before he flashed off again in orb form.

That left him and Mattaki to deal with the two females who were staring each other down and making no attempts to close the distance between each other. He looked at Mattaki who looked worried then back at the two when Kagome took a hesitant step forward.

She said nothing, just retrieved a small paper package from a pack that she had with her before handing it over to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko opened it without ever taking her eyes off of her mother. A set of red hakamas and a pure white chihaya were revealed when the brown paper fell away. "Wha?"

"You are a miko you should wear the traditional garbs like one. I figured that you would like more versatility so they are special made to allow more comfortable movement." Kagome stated simply.

On the surface it was all wariness and anxiety... But to him he could see the deep sorrow and regret shining in each of their eyes. It was like it had built a wall between them... The only question was who would attempt to overcome it first?

Silver met cerulean with an odd intensity. So familiar. So alike. And yet so very different. Mirror images of one another and yet not.

Kagome caved first. Cerulean swam with tears that spilled over onto sun kissed cheeks. But she did not move, just waited with all of the patience that she could muster.

And just like an identical reflection staring back at her...silver eyes welled up with tears as well. Silver trails washed down over equally sun kissed cheeks.

Kagome crossed the distance between them with a strangled sob and threw her arms around their Hime.

The paper package fell from clawed hands that quickly wrapped around her mother in return. Her cries were silent.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Kagome sobbed into their Hime's shoulder.

Tsukiko just tightened her hold to show that she felt the same way. It was like words were lost to her.

A bittersweet feeling. Sadness mixing with happiness. He smiled anyways because they were together again even if it would hurt later. When pain faded away happiness remained and they would be blinded to it no more. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

R&R! The reunion is nigh!


	12. Chapter 12

The panther war is starting now :P! Anyways on with the story and sorry for the delay! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Flowing white silk parted at her hips and hung down over the blood red silk of the form fitting hakamas she wore. A red sash was tied tightly around her waist holding the not so traditional miko garbs in place. Her hair was fastened up in a top knot like her father and Mattaki wore theirs, the loose silver strands billowing out in the wind around her. Her eyes were narrowed and trained intently on the treeline where she could clearly sense the approach of the panther's army.

Around her the soldiers shuffled anxiously with swords and spears at the ready as their enemies drew closer. Her pack mates mirrored the random soldiers stances with their own weapons drawn. Her mother holding her dual katanas, her father standing in front of her with Tetsusaiga drawn. Sesshomaru had his own sword Bakusaiga drawn though his face was completely impassive. Next to him Inuyasha stood with Shitsukoisaiga drawn and ready, Kikyo right next to him with an arrow already notched on her bow.

In her own hands Shomeisusaiga was glistening brilliantly where the sun's rays hit the pink glowing blade. Mattaki was next to her with his own sword drawn though she knew not what it's name was. The large blade shone sharply on both sides indicating a double edged blade that curved up much like her own papa's sword. Steel like flashes of fire danced on the blade's surface from his fire type youki.

The scent of filthy neko made it's way to her on the wind. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of ningen blood on their persons. Murderers the whole lot of them.

A shift in the wind was felt by all of them as four figures stepped out of the tree line with a mass of able bodied warriors on their heels. The first female with long ice blue hair stepped past the other three and smirked at her papa deviously. "Touga-sama." She greeted mockingly.

"Toran." Her papa greeted back frigidly. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your trespassing in my lands?" No love was lost between these two from the way they spoke to one another.

Toran's blue eyes narrowed and flitted over to her mother and then over to her before they squared back on her papa again. "You know why we are here Touga-sama. We seek vengeance for what you did to our Master all those years ago. You and your bitch will pay."

The entire pack bristled at that comment her included. That bitch had some nerve to talk to her papa and about her mother like that. Unconsciously her grip tightened on Shomei in anticipation of the coming fight.

"Hn. You tread very dangerously Tora. To speak against my mate so callously will lead to your demise." Lips pulled over fangs in a dangerous snarl. Her papa was not pleased with the panther.

Toran scowled at him and held her hand up to signal her army forward. "It matters not Touga-sama. One way or another..." Here her eyes slid between her, her mother, and Kikyo though the last one was more of a cursory glance.

The army opposite of them stalked forward making the ground shake with their multitude of stomping feet. Large youkai without ningen forms made trees topple over as they forced their way into the clearing. Some were large nekos, others were grotesque looking beasts that she couldn't put a name on, and all of them stood at least six times as large as her papa's ningen form. Those would need to be dealt with quickly... Her eyes met her mother's and kikyo's from her peripheral vision and they nodded to her to show that they understood. Good.

Everything came to a stop. The other side readied their weapons and waited. Her father met Toran's eyes again and signalled for his army to ready themselves.

Her heart skipped a beat in anxiousness...and excitement and Shomei thrummed in anticipation as well.

Beside her Mattaki shifted a little closer to her and peered down at her. "Ready tenshi?"

"Hai. I am more than ready Mattaki."

A smirk was all she got in response before he went back to giving his attention to the army spread out in front of them.

Just in time too for not a moment later Toran lowered her arm derisively causing her troops to run forward.

Their forces were quickly given the signal by her papa to move as well, and with a chorus of battle cries they rushed forward to meet the enemy head on.

She rushed forward as well with Mattaki right beside her breaking off from him to charge at one of the large neko youkai that was using it's large bulk to bat away her father's soldiers like they were flies.

The beast noticed her approach and quickly diverted it's attention onto her, one paw raised to slam her into the ground.

'As if.' She laughed inwardly as she jumped up from the ground and swung Shomeisusaiga down straight into the attack heading her way. The fur and muscle split under the sharp edge of her blade, she twisted about halfway through to the elbow and sliced the appendage clean off eliciting an enraged scream from her foe. She landed in a graceful crouch and sent herself flying over the youkai's head as it swung at her with it's only remaining good arm.

Around her the soldiers clashed blades over and over again some falling and others barely managing to push back their attackers. Those on their side however were quickly healed by her reiki kotodamas. It appeared to shock the opposing forces.

Which caused her to smirk even as the large claws bared down on her. With an errant flick of her wrist she ducked down and sliced the youkai's other arm off before she moved and quickly impaled his head with Shomeisusaiga when he fell to the ground. "Too easy." She muttered as a burst of pink reiki flew past her head tearing through several youkai in one go. She swiveled around and caught sight of Kikyo with her bow drawn and shooting down every enemy that came near her. "Huh she ain't too bad huh?" And she was a damn good shot. With that thought she turned back and threw herself back into the fray.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the mass of struggling bodies around her as she hacked away at the enemies that came at her. All around her flashes of pink lit off signalling that her reiki was being used to heal various wounds. But she knew that there was not much in the kotodamas at the start of the battle though she was sure that her mother and Kikyo were using enough reiki to at least add some power to them. Each of the three mikos were sifting through different parts of the battle field so she supposed she was responsible for fueling this part of the army. Which she was only too happy to do...and take down her enemies at the same time. Shomeisusaiga pulsed eagerly in her hand as she brought it over head and called out in a strong voice. "Tengoku no sutoraiki!" And brought her blade down on the ground sending a massive shockwave of energy tearing through the battlefield. Their enemies went scurrying to avoid the attack some being successful and escaping in time, and others getting caught and purified in bright pink explosions that left nothing but ash in their wake. What remained of the potent energy was quickly drawn into the surrounding soldier's kotodamas.

Someone flash stepped up to her exposed side causing her to spin and lock blade with blade against one of the panthers. Dark brown slitted eyes glared at her as shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes. "You bitch! You killed my comrades!" He screamed in outrage and tried to force her back.

Her arms locked and refused to budge an inch under the unrelenting assault. "Idiot. Moeru joka sutoraiki!" Her blade exploded in a shimmering blast of potent pink reiki instantly turning her opponent to ash. And none too soon as another dozen were quickly on her in an instant. Obviously they saw her as a major threat or perhaps they had discovered that the healing of the soldiers was her doing. Either way she focused on her opponents and locked blades with one, and flaring her reiki over her skin she caught the other's blades instantly before they could damage her. "Not even close!" Her reiki sprung forth blasting them all back with her in hot pursuit of the one closest to her. She slashed through his body cleaving him in half before spinning around to block a spear with the flat side of her blade.

Another panther, a red headed male this time grunted and flipped back over his own body to get some distance between them only to be cut down from behind by Mattaki. Said male rushed up to her as she quickly dispatched another youkai trying to attack her from behind.

"Tenshi how are you faring?" He asked like they weren't in the middle of a massive battle. Not a speck of sweat or dirt was on his pristine form and he looked bored for a lack of a better word.

They quickly positioned themselves so that they were back to back with each other. "I'm fine Mattaki." She replied nonchalantly whilst blocking and slashing another attacker in half easily. Behind her a blast of intense heat shot off lighting the surrounding area up in a bright orange glow.

"I figured as much." Mattaki chuckled followed by a sharp clanging as someone locked blades with him. He grunted and blasted his attacker with intense flames rendering them nothing but piles of ash.

They danced around each other cleaving down enemy after enemy effortlessly. So effortlessly in fact that it almost became like a game to them.

She began calling out numbers for each foe she defeated and her male quickly started doing the same. In hindsight they should be taking the battle seriously which they were, however the battle was surprisingly easy...and quite boring. That was until a massive shift caused the earth to crumble and cave in around them. Her mouth fell open in surprise as her body began falling, she just barely managed to gather her youki into her feet to prevent herself from falling into the large crevice below.

Dozens of able bodies youkai fell into the crevice and disappeared into it's dark depths. Their men, and the panther's men.

What the hell was going on? She swiveled around and tried to locate the source of the disturbance, even going so far as to levitate far above the battlefield to peer over the bloodbath going on around them. And her eyes quickly zoned in on what was causing it.

A large earth elemental youkai was using his affinity to make the earth swallow their men, knowingly or unknowingly killing his own men in the process. She scowled and made to move towards him when a bright pink torrent of reiki shot past her and slammed into the youkai. When she spun around in surprise she could see her mother standing atop an upturned piece of earth with her bow held out in front of her and an empty quiver on her back.

She smiled and jumped back into the battle with her glistening katanas swirling around her and hacking away at any youkai that came close to her. Papa was hot on her heels watching her back and taking down any youkai that came his way as well.

While she was up here she surveyed the field looking for the others and found Kikyo at the opposite end of the mass of bodies with Inuyasha right beside her hacking away at anyone that tried to sneak up on her. The younger miko was firing arrow after arrow and hitting every mark dead center taking out large amounts of the opposing force.

A light green whip shot around her taking out a youkai that had been trying to sneak up on her.

She started in surprise and turned to Sesshomaru who had one brow raised at her as if to say 'watch yourself before you get killed'.

She nodded her thanks and flew down over the throngs of bodies shooting off multiple Tengoku no sutoraikis and cleaving down large groups in her wake, and healing her own comrades while she was at it. The question plaguing her mind was where were the panther devas? "Mattaki where are the panther devas?" She asked when he appeared beside her.

"I do not know." He grunted and blasted away another youkai that lunged for him.

That seemed odd to her. What could they possible be planning? For now she needed to focus on doing what she was able. The opposing force was rapidly falling back anyways and soon the battle would be won she was sure of it. Only one down and who knows how many to go...

* * *

With Touga at her back she blasted back another wave of enemies that came at her whilst simultaneously seizing the souls of several more that were trying to sneak up behind her and purifying them. She hated killing but she had grown to like fighting somewhat since she had met her mate. And this was the most she had done in some time. She found that she was somewhat out of shape. However that was at the back of her mind as she swung around and spun her blades in a wide arc taking off another youkai's head with one and catching another's blade with her second sword. Where were the panther devas? "Touga where are the panther devas?" She shouted over the yells and screams around her.

Touga threw back several youkai with one push and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I know not where they are at this moment love. However I would ask that you stay close in case they are planning something."

"Ok." Like she would argue after what they had done to her the last time. With that thought she flew back into action with Azusa at the ready. "Touga watch my back!" She shouted as she drew another arrow from her new quiver and lined up her target on one of their soldiers who was being pushed back by several enemies. The light blue kagome symbol appeared on his back letting her see through his body and giving her a clear view of her shot. "Eat this!" Her bowstring snapped against the polished wood of Azusa as the arrow shot out from the bow and tore across the battlefield. The soldier she was trying to save looked over his shoulder in fear just before it disappeared through his back. A stupefied look morphed his features into an adorable mask of confusion that quickly fell into open shock when a blast of reiki dispatched his attackers and nearly sent him flying back. She grinned at the look he was giving her and mouthed a you're welcome before she turned and drew her swords again. Touga could only watch her back for so long.

But he looked completely at ease hacking down each youkai that came his way with fluid and almost carefree movements. He looked absolutely breathtaking when he was fighting. Though as she looked upon him again the question started bothering her again. Where were the panther devas? Had they abandoned their forces?

* * *

She had never had to sustain battle for so long before and she was quickly tiring. Her arrows were still flowing strong however and hitting their marks.

Inuyasha was behind her hacking away at anyone that ventured too close to her and giving her ample time to line her shots up. But she was almost out of arrows...

One left. She notched it swiftly and lined up her eyes on one of the larger youkai that were knocking their allies away like they were nothing. If she was going to use her last shot she wanted to make sure she did something that would really help. Breathing deep and exhaling slowly she released her arrow and watched with impassive eyes as it shot straight towards her mark and struck it's target square between the eyes.

The youkai released a screeching sound as the purifying energy tore it apart with ease.

Her bow fell limp against her side and she fought to remain upright. Now what was she to do? As soon as the question flitted through her mind there was a shift in the battle below. Surprisingly the panther's army disengaged and drew themselves back into the forest leaving her confused. Where were their leaders? And why were they running?

Inuyasha jumped to her side and slid his sword into it's sheath. "Where the hell are they going?"

"I do not know. That was certainly sudden wasn't it?" But welcome on her part because she was out of arrows and by association a means to defend herself.

Inuyasha peered at her cautiously. "Are you alright Kikyo?"

"I am fine Inuyasha." Which was true. She was simply a little bit tired. Her eyes quickly scanned over the remaining youkai and picked out Kagome-sama, and Tsukiko who looked like they had not even broken a sweat yet. She sighed deeply. If only the same could be said for her.

* * *

It was certainly unexpected for the panthers to draw back and he was tempted to pursue and squash the remainder of their forces right away. However most wars were not settled in one battle and this one would be no exception. He was sure that they had a reason for withdrawing, something that they needed to look into before going after them. For now he needed to see to the wounded...if there were any. His eyes strayed over to his mate who was staring into the trees with a troubled expression on her face. "Love?"

"Hmm?" Those blue eyes flashed up to his face curiously.

"Something troubles you?" Even as he asked her this he signalled for his men to fall back and retreat for now. Though he did not watch to see what else was going on because his attention was riveted on her.

"I was just thinking that this was...odd. For them to retreat like that I mean." She added hastily. "I think they are up to something Tou."

He was inclined to agree. "Takamaru?"

His scout was beside him in an instant. "Yes Touga-sama?"

"Take a group of your finest scouts and see if you can figure out what or feline friends are up to." When something brushed against his legs and mewed indignantly he looked down and smiled apologetically at Kirara. "Ah my apologies Kirara."

Said neko just cocked her head at him before jumping up into his mate's arms.

"Yes Touga-sama." Takamaru bowed and ran off to do as he was asked.

At that moment his pups and their respective others waltzed up to him. "Well that was...something." Tsukiko murmured sourly. "What a bunch of pussies running off like that!"

"Yeah you said it." Inuyasha groused just as irritably.

These two were always raring for a fight even when it was not necessary. They were just too alike for anyone's state of mind. "We can think about that later you two. For now I want everyone to return to the camp and rest while we come up with out next move."

His Hime and Inuyasha moaned pitifully and sauntered off in identical sulking motions.

"Those two are...too alike for anyone's good." His mate giggled.

Everyone else just nodded and wandered off to either follow the two hanyous, or do their own things. His mate stalked off and he followed after her quickly. No one was going to separate him from her and his Hime until this mess was all sorted out.

* * *

Losses were far below what they would have been due to the kotodamas she made. However there were parts of the army that were not as near to the mikos and their purifying energy as they would have had to been for them to be effective. So there were dozens of injured to be healed, and while Mattaki protested saying that they would heal just fine on their own and that she should not cause more strain on herself, she ignored him and tended to the wounded anyways. Her mother and Kikyo gave their own aid where needed healing with herbs and tonics. It was not lost to her that her father, her brothers, and Mattaki were all hovering near to the three of them. Honestly what did they think was going to happen when they were so close?

When she was finished with the last of the wounded soldiers she wandered over towards her father and Mattaki who were talking to Sesshomaru in hushed voices. "That's the last of them."

All conversation stopped between the three males as she approached. "Very good Hime. Are you feeling well?" Her father asked when she stopped beside them.

"Fine why?" And she was feeling good if not a little tired from healing all of these soldiers. Purifying was easy but healing really did take it out of you.

"You fought hard." He said simply though he looked proud of her.

"What? Did you expect me to slack off or something?" She joked.

"No. I am just proud that is all." He looked like it too with the way his eyes were trained on her and a small satisfied smirk was tugging at his lips.

"Hey what about me old man?!" Inuyasha shouted from across the clearing.

Her papa rolled his eyes and smirked at Inuyasha. "I am proud of you as well son."

"Keh! You better be!" Inuyasha shot back in a joking manner.

"Inuyasha behave yourself." Kikyo admonished him sleepily. She was leaning against his shoulder and looked to be moments away from passing out.

That got Inuyasha to still immediately and go quiet. Surely he would not want to do anything to jeopardize his female's health and she obviously needed her sleep.

And seeing a perfect opportunity to rile up Sesshomaru she pouted and whined. "What about Sesshypoo? You didn't say that you were proud of him daddy..."

All three males cringed but none more so then Sesshomaru himself. "Hime never speak like that in my presence again or I will...spank you...?" He cringed at his own threat.

"Hahahahaha! Spank me? Even if you don't mean it threaten to kill me because if you don't you're just emasculating yourself." She laughed.

"Hn. If you were not my adorable baby sister I would kill you." Sesshomaru hissed before he proceeded to ignore her.

"Yeah ok." She relented knowing that it was actually true. "Anyways what's next? Has the scouting party come back yet?"

"Not yet. So for now we wait until it does. That means that you and your mother need to get some rest in case we have to go into battle again tomorrow."

"Papa I don't sleep if I can avoid it anyways...and I'm not tired." She added when the three of them looked at her disapprovingly. Gods were all men so hard to deal with?

Mattaki crossed his arms and pointed over at a large bedroll near the fire. "Go and I will join you soon."

"Ummm no. I said I wasn't tired Mattaki and I mean it. No one tells me when I have to go to bed!" How old did they think she was? Five? If she was tired she'd sleep. And surely there was something else for her to do around here? "I'll find something to do for now. Just come and find me if you need me for something." With that she turned and stalked off to search for something to do. However she didn't get more then five steps before she was accosted by Mattaki, who picked her up and carried her over to their bedroll forcing her down onto it.

"Sleep." He ordered after he laid down behind her.

She opened her mouth to protect but thought better of it. Sleeping wasn't so bad if she could sleep with him. And who knew what tomorrow would bring? Might as well enjoy her time with him while she was able right? That thought in mind she snuggled back into him and sighed when he draped his mokomoko over her to keep her warm. Did she mention that she loved his mokomoko...? It...was...so...soft...

* * *

"Things did not go over as well as you planned did they Toran?" A deep male voice snickered at the enraged panther youkai before him. White fur shifted over a set of broad shoulders as he smirked beneath the pale blue muzzle of his pelt. Truthfully the panthers were just pawns in his game...and they were so easy to manipulate too. He would make good use of them to get the one he was after.

Toran hissed furiously at him. "Silence Naraku! We will kill the inu and revive our Master once and for all! Do not think that your assistance will save you from the Master's ire should you do anything underhanded beast."

Hmm she was so lucky that he had need of her and her worthless companions at this point in time. For if he did not he would surely kill her. But for now he needed to use her to get what he wanted...and when he did he would dispose of her quickly. "Toran I would not think to do anything to warrant your ire. Have you forgotten that I am invested in seeing the inu's downfall as well?" Though it was not the same one that she wanted to see dead. He guessed that he would need to get rid of that male as well at some point to get what he wanted for surely he would stand in his way. That was why he needed to gather power as quickly as possible. The panthers would serve him well in that endeavor without even realizing it.

Toran sneered at him disdainfully. "I am sure that you are though your reasons for wanting him dead are questionable. Regardless what did you find while you were observing the battle?"

"Our best bet would be the hanyou miko." His loins stirred at the very thought of how she had looked cutting down her enemies. He had given everything to have her...and her mother was very...pleasing as well. However he was set on the daughter though she would prove to be a difficult target. "Our best best for defeating her would be to bring in a miko eater to capture her on her ningen night."

"And do you have any idea when that would be?" Toran pressed insistently.

"She is a silver inu and their power rises with the full moon Toran. Likewise it also wanes with the new moon as well. I would say that her ningen night would take place on the moonless night." Then she would be his. Oh there was the matter of keeping her permanently subdued but that would be easy enough to do. He simply needed to plan for that before they attempted to capture her. "When we take her we should have youki restraints for when she returns to her true form. Once we take her in we can also use her as leverage against the inus, for surely they would not risk her life."

"Yes of course. I will have Shuran gather the necessary items right away. In the meantime we will continue to engage the inu in battle in an attempt to wear his mikos down. Surely they will be easier to deal with if they are drained of power."

"Of course." Walk right into his plan little kitty. When her forces were weakened and he had the miko he would kill her and her siblings. No loose ends for him to deal with later. His mouth watered when he thought of what he would do to the hanyou.

* * *

Her hands were shackled and forcefully wrapped around a wooden post. Her long raven tresses were soaked with blood and sweat and plastered to her torn skin. How had she gotten herself into this mess?

The crack of a whip sounded a split second before pain lanced up the exposed skin of her back.

Blood poured down from her lip where she had bitten down to prevent any sort of sound from escaping. She could feel the hot blood pouring out of the torn flesh on her back. How had this happened to her? Getting captured by a group of youkai? And her reiki was almost completely expended from a long intense battle so she had no means of defending herself for at least a day. Until then she would have to just endure it.

That was easier said then done as the whip cracked again and hit some of the torn flesh that had been left to sit unabused for a time. The pain was much more agonizing this time and she couldn't force back the small cry of pain that escaped her lips.

Her tormentor didn't say a word, just surveyed her with those dark almost black eyes of his. He didn't need to speak to hurt her.

She heard him walk over to stand behind her and she bit her lip in anticipation of whatever he would do next. But nothing could have prepared her for the pain that accompanied his presence. Something hot was poured over her fresh wounds and despite her attempts to hold it back a shrill scream left her lips. It felt like she was on fire! Her back was just screaming in protest and tears of anguish were building up in her eyes.

Her tormentor chuckled and placed a deceptively gentle hand on her back. "There there little hanyou...it is not nearly over yet."

And just when she thought that the pain could not get any worse he shot his poison straight into her torn skin.

The screams could not be held back and she released them in succession. The sounds shrill and bloodcurdling.

* * *

His eyes snapped open immediately upon hearing a scream unlike anything that he had ever heard before. He jumped up out of his laying position and grabbed a hold of Tsukiko's shoulders. "Tenshi?! Wake up!" By now everyone else was awake and staring at her in varying degrees of shock and in her pack's case horror.

She thrashed and accidentally clawed his face in doing so. Her eyes snapped open and revealed blood red and blue slits. She bared her fangs and snarled at him.

"Tenshi calm down!" How was she transformed with Shomeisusaiga right beside her? "I need some help over here!"

In an instant her father and Sesshomaru were right there to help hold her down while the former tried to talk her down. "Hime? Calm down. We are all right here and we will not allow anyone to hurt you."

Her wild red eyes swung over onto him as a keening snarl erupted from her mouth. She roared something incomprehensible and started thrashing all over again almost knocking them off of her with the unexpected move.

"What the hell is wrong with her? How can she transform with her sword right there?" Inuyasha growled out while he positioned himself defensively in front of Kikyo who had her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

He could not answer the question right now because he was too busy trying to hold her down. What the hell could cause something like this to happen? How could a nightmare make her transform? "Please tenshi relax. Your father and I are here with you."

Her pupils dilated sharply and grew much larger. She stilled momentarily and the screaming stopped.

"Tenshi?" His hand found purchase on the soft skin of her cheek and stroked it reassuringly. "Look at me."

Her irises faded back to their silver hue though the red remained surrounding it. They rolled over languidly and locked onto his face. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she panted in what appeared to be pain and exertion.

At least she was looking at him. "Can you hear me? Nod if you can."

She barely dipped her head to answer him.

"Can you calm yourself down so that we can release you?"

As if just noticing for the first time that there were indeed others around her she turned hazy eyes onto the two other males holding her down. "Pa-pa?" She stuttered out brokenly.

Touga-sama looked absolutely distraught when he answered her. "I am right here." And he looked like he wanted to cry.

The rest of the red faded from her eyes before she sat up and shrugged their hands off of her. She clutched at her chest with one hand and felt the expanse of her back with the other. "Sorry for waking you." She apologized absently.

Did she really think that they cared that she had woken them up?

"Hime we do not care that you woke us up." Her father seemed to read his mind. He was giving her a worried and heartbroken look. "Hime what happened?"

With sorrow filled eyes she peered around the camp until her eyes landed on her mother who was standing behind her father crying. "Nightmare." Was all she said in response.

A memory more like. He looked at Touga-sama and gestured for him to get camp settled again so that he could talk to her without fear of her mother hearing which is what she seemed afraid of.

The older male appeared to get the message for he immediately turned and gathered his mate to return her to her bedroll.

Once the older female was absent he turned back to Tsukiko and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Tenshi do you wish to talk about your dream?"

Her bottom lip quivered and she pulled her knees up to her chest defensively. "I was captured after a long battle...and I turned ningen during my captivity. The youkai that captured me had me tortured by shackling me to a post and lashing me with a whip."

His breath escaped his mouth in a shaky exhale. Her father and brothers were watching her carefully and with matching expressions of anger and sorrow. He could relate to the way that they felt.

"Being ningen your pain tolerance isn't as high...but I still managed to keep quiet." Her body started shaking like a leaf. "Until they poured boiling water over my wounds."

He recoiled and let loose an angry growl, one that was echoed by three other identical growls. If this youkai was still alive he was going to...

"And after that he coated the wounds in acidic poison. That was why I started screaming...I always do at that part when I have that dream. I still have scars to prove the story too." She finished in a quiet voice.

All words died in his throat so he did the only thing that he could do. He crushed her to his chest and starting a low rumbling growl meant to soothe her. "I know that I have said this before tenshi but... Never again will anything like that ever happen to you. If anyone tries it I WILL kill them."

She stiffened against him for a brief moment before she slumped against him and melted even more into his embrace.

And just when he thought that she was going to do nothing the salty scent of tears hit his nose. Her body shook slightly with silent sobs that she was obviously trying to fight back.

He clutched her to him and wrapped mokomoko around her to obscure her from view. His eyes met her father's, and both of her brother's squarely. When this war was over they were going to find out if this youkai was still alive...and if he was HE was going to kill him.

* * *

Did you guys like it? PLEASE R&R!


End file.
